Do You Want Me?
by JillianForDays
Summary: Yang Xiao Long, is in love with her partner Blake Belladonna. Blake starts to suspect these feelings Yang feels as she starts acting completely different around her. Blake must try to understand how Yang is feeling while discovering her own feelings. (Blake's POV most of the time)
1. The Dance, Confusion, and Walk Ins

_This will take place at the dance, where episode six of volume two ends. This will mostly be from Blake's P.O.V, however the first few chapters will be from Yang's._

**Yang's POV**

I finally got Blake to the dance, the rest of the team was so proud of me for doing it, but why did I feel horrible? Maybe it's because I'm standing alone watching everyone dance and have a blast, including the love of my life, who is smiling and having an amazing time with Sun. Our first dance was too short, and it isn't what I wanted.

I want to be able to call the mysterious, beautiful, witty, and perfect girl across the room from me, mine, but how? How on Remant can I open those stunning amber eyes to see me, instead of that stupid monkey Faunus? I sigh and kick at the floor, turning around and attempting to walk out of the door, except for the fact that someone grabbed my wrist before I was outside.

"Yang, where are you going?"

Her calm, soft voice rings in my ears and makes my heart skip a beat, Blake. Blake Belladonna, the definition of perfection. When did she get close enough to me to see me trying to escape? Was I staring at her before I decided to go?!

"Uh, Yang? Is everything okay?"

I quickly nod my head, loosening my scarf from around my neck slightly. I turn my head to face her, and I'm face to face with sheer beauty. Damn, I'm so in love.

"I was just going to get some air, I'm not having fun." I respond in a deflated tone, watching her eyes drop to the floor in disappointment.

"We both know you weren't going to come back, Yang." She mumbles at the floor, ignoring Sun who just called her name. "Why aren't you having fun? You should stay, I think I'm done dancing anyway."

I bite my lip and shake my head, pulling my wrist back from her. I don't want to upset her, but I can't be here when she is with him like that.

"I can't see you with him." I whisper.

"Can you repeat that? I didn't quite hear what you said."

"I just, you all are dancing with other people and having fun and I feel left out. And besides, even if you are done dancing, I don't feel like sitting with you and that monkey." I say, feeling flames spit out as I spoke. I didn't like Sun, he was a nice guy but just being a Faunus meant he had more in common with Blake than I did, not to mention all the flirting he does with her. He doesn't understand she isn't an open _book_.

"Oh, okay. I uh, hope you get back alright. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Why is she stuttering? She's always so composed, so strong, stuttering was one of the last things I expected from her. I am taken aback to be honest, and I see her look back up into my eyes. I didn't notice my eyes got red when I spoke about the two being together, but I guess Blake did.

"You're having a nice time with him, and you need to relax and have fun. It's no biggie, kitten." I joke lightly, to hope I sound at least slightly happy for her. I truly am happy for her if she wants to be with Sun, but being happy for her didn't mean I am entirely happy myself. She mumbles something I can't understand, and so I turn around once more. "It'd be cool if you left early though." I whisper loud enough for her to hear, before walking out.

**Blake's POV**

"Can you repeat that? I didn't quite hear what you said." I lie, my cat ears twitching under the bow. As amazing a person Yang is, she typically forgets a lot of things, one of them being that I'm a Faunus. I heard her, loud and clear actually, I just didn't understand what she meant by it. Is she talking about Sun? Why would she not want to see me with him?

"I just, you all are dancing with other people and having fun and I feel left out. And besides, even if you are done dancing, I don't feel like sitting with you and that monkey." Her voice gets sharper, and her eyes change to that deep red that happens when she's angry and ready to fight.

"Oh, okay. I uh, hope you get back alright. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" I stutter, trying to process everything she is thinking. I usually can always tell how Yang is feeling, but this is a whole new level and side to her I can't comprehend.

"You're having a nice time with him, and you need to relax and have fun. It's no biggie, kitten." The joke was light, but forced, and she tries to fake a smile. What is going on with her?

"I worry about you Yang, can you stay, for me? You brought me here, I'd like you to stay." I must have said my sentence too quietly, because she turns around and starts towards the door.

"It'd be cool if you left early though." I hear her whisper to me, which makes me smile. I'll do that for her, for the loud and stupid girl that I am starting to fall for.

I turn back around, noticing Sun's slightly pissed facial expression. I ignore the grumble he made about leaving him on the dance floor and just decide to walk out after her. Honestly? I only went because of Yang after all.

**Flashback**

"_Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop you may as well just save your breath." I huff._

"_I don't want you to stop, I want you to slow down." Yang says calmly, her eyes soft and sweet._

"_We don't have the luxury to slow down." I retort, rubbing my temples._

"_It's not a luxury, it's a necessity."_

"_The necessity is to stop Torchwick."_

"_And we're going to, but first you have to sit and listen to what I have to say."_

"_Fine…" I let her tell me about her mother, and Ruby's mother, and how her father broke down after… And even the chase after her own mother. She looked as if she was going to cry, was she seeing me as her father, seeing a loved one breaking down again?_

"_Yang, I'm sorry that happened to you and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different! I'm not a child and this isn't just a search for answers I just can't-"_

"_I told you I'm not telling you to stop, I haven't," She interrupts me angrily, "To this day I still want to find out what happened to my mother and why she left me but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for Blake, but if we destroy ourselves in the process what good are we?"_

"_You don't understand I'm the only one who can do this!" I cry, widening my eyes as I raised my voice._

"_No you don't understand! If Roman Torchwick walked through that door what would you do?"_

"_I'd fight him!"_

"_You'd lose!" She grunts, pushing my shoulders roughly._

"_I could stop him!" I fight back weakly, pushing her as forcefully as I could._

"_You can't even stop me!" Yang pushes me down harder this time, resulting in me falling on the desk. She was so upset with me, I could tell. As I stood back up she walked over slowly and wrapped her arms around me. _

"_I'm not asking you to stop, just please get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about." Her eyes are filled with fear, and worry as she pulls away. Maybe I should really take it easy for her._

"_And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." She says as she is walking away, flashing a daring smile and winking with her lilac eyes._

**End of Flashback**

I remember back to the conversation we had yesterday, grinning as I thought back to the hug and the sly wink she shot me. I went to the dance tonight to spend more time with the busty blonde, but I ended up dancing with and 'going with' Sun. Maybe it was because I knew I wouldn't end up going with Yang… Either way I think it made both of our nights not what we wanted them to be.

I walk up to the dorm room door and knock lightly before walking in, blushing deeply and looking away as I saw Yang undressing.

"B-Blake!" She gasps, quickly getting into a large shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "I-I should have let you know when I heard the knock, I thought it was Ruby I'm sorry!" The panic in her voice was evident, and her face was a deep red color, almost as strong as the color her eyes became.

"I-it's my fault." I stammer, slightly in embarrassment, but mostly in awe. She was even more beautiful than I could ever imagine.

"I didn't think you'd be back so quickly."

"I didn't want to be there knowing you weren't." I admit, scratching my head and walking over to my bed. "You brought me there, you got me to go. I couldn't let you suffer alone." I smile, laying back and grabbing a book from under my pillow. "Besides, I'd rather relax by reading and talking to my partner than be at some stupid party."

I feel Yang's eyes on me as I scan up and down the pages before she gets to her bunk, but didn't want to say anything about it. We are friends, and partners, nothing more… Right? Why do I feel as though we are something more?

"Blake?" I hear Yang ask softly from the top bunk, noticing it creak lightly as she moves her head down to look at me. Her hair is everywhere at this point, but then again it always is.

"Yes?" I question, placing my book down to look up at her.

"You looked really pretty tonight, not that you normally don't but, an extra sense of beauty. Sun was real lucky to go with you." She says softly, a light blush forming over her cheeks as she grins widely. She sees that my whole face was red from blush and giggles, before adding. "Your blush is adorable too, kitty cat. Nighty night!"

"G-goodnight Yang." I stutter nervously, laying back and letting my eyes scan the room as she turns off the light. Now my thoughts about us are even more confusing, did Yang want something more? Do you want me?

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews and shares are always helpful babes :)<p>

*Edit: I went back through this and made some tense changes as it was very all over the place and I will be doing this for any chapter that needs it. I hope this makes reading better :)


	2. Advice, Anger, and Silence

**Blake's POV**

"Weiss!" I hear Yang wine quietly, keeping my eyes shut and my back to them. I really just want to sleep longer, but with those two already arguing I know that won't happen. "Weiss, be quiet, let Blake sleep."

"Oh shush it, you just want to let her sleep because you _like her_." She sneers with a snicker.

Yang didn't respond right away, giving me the impression Weiss is right. But she means it like as a friend, right?

"I, uh… Stop it _princess_, I do not! Sure she may be pretty but it isn't like that! So just, stop." Yang's voice drops to an almost inaudible level. "I have no chance, it isn't like that for her."

There's a knock on the door and Ruby walks in, humming as happily as ever. I sit up slowly, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Good morning kitten!" Yang cheers, as if nothing just happened between her and Weiss.

"Took you long enough."

"Weiss… Don't be rude." Ruby pouts, sitting on the floor next to all the bunks. "We have class soon girls! You might want to get dressed Blake."

I nod and grab my clothes from the dresser before walking into the bathroom. My ears twitch as I pick up Weiss' laughter and Yang's sighing. I change quickly and walk out, fixing my hair. To my surprise, the only person left in the room is Ruby.

"Where did those two go?" I ask softly, my eyes scanning the room.

"I kicked them out." Ruby responds simply, fixing her "battle skirt". "They wouldn't stop bickering so I said they should do it where it won't bother others. Something about you and Yang, Weiss was really just being a rude person again."

Me? Why is suddenly everything about me? I sigh and shrug, nodding at Ruby and walking out to find Yang sitting up against the hallway wall, right next to the door to our dorm. She looks up at me as I pass through, her eyes watery and her face red. Is she crying?

"Yang?" I mumble, sitting next to her slowly. "What, why have you been acting so strangely? Why were you and Weiss fighting? And what's with all of this, drama?" I see her put her face into her hands again, her blonde mane slowly bouncing over her shoulders as she softly starts to cry again.

"You," She starts, struggling to look back up at me. I put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly, hoping I will finally get some answers. "It's nothing, don't worry about it Blake. Please."

She sighs and rests her head on my shoulder, avoiding my gaze. The physical contact must make her feel better, because soon enough the only way you can tell she was crying was from her slightly blotchy face (However it wasn't any less beautiful). The warning bell rings and I hear her grumble something that didn't resemble actual words.

"Cheer up, for me, okay?" I whisper, something telling me not to get up either. "I want you being happy and loud and playful, like when you gave me that talk. It isn't fun seeing you so dull, worried and upset. And know I'm here for you when you want to talk, I'm a good listener." I joke, my ears moving slightly under the ribbon. Yang giggles lightly before letting out a loud laugh.

"Thank you, so much Blake." She sits up slightly, before jumping up and pulling me along with her. Although Yang seemed better, and almost anyone would have told you she was, I could still tell she was troubled and upset. I wish that she would tell me what's going on.

We make it to class, late, and get assigned detention after classes. With a grunt the blonde sits in her usual seat, and I carefully sit beside her. Weiss makes a comment on how we're late and Yang immediately takes the blame, with Ruby giggling on how childish the two were being today; I couldn't agree more, Weiss is acting like a child, but Yang? That is something different. I am determined to find out what is up with her.

If I'm honest I didn't pay any attention to our classes today. How could I? I'm worried sick about Yang, and I think the team is seeing that too.

"Blake, how are you doing? Pyrrha asks, sitting down with her lunch.

"Not well." I say, sighing. "Yang's been really weird lately and I hate seeing her like this. I just don't know what's going on with her."

Pyrrha nods slowly, thinking of a way to respond to me that is logical and helpful.

"Well, I presume you've already asked her on why she is feeling and acting so strangely… How about doing some research? Keep her in your sights more often and take notice on all of the little actions and choices she makes. You may be surprised on how what you're thinking affects the way we form our choices."

Her advice is stunning, but then again when is Pyrrha not helpful? I wrap my arms around her and smile widely, thanking her several times over. As Yang walks over and sits beside me, her expression drops slightly as she sees my arms around the other girl. I pull away as Pyrrha nods and goes to throw her trash away.

"How are you doing Yang?" I question politely, smiling softly as the blonde smiled back.

"Alright, actually. Better."

I look down at her hands and see them shaking slightly, and I grab them in one of mine.

"Come on." I grunt, pulling her out of the cafeteria and to our dorm. Her facial expression reads confused, surprised, and totally lost. As I lead her in, I shut the door and lock it. I let out a long sigh and sit on my bunk, looking at my feet. Yang was kicking at the floor as she usually does when she wants to get out of a situation; it was how I found out she was going to leave the dance. "Sit, now." I say strongly, and Yang did exactly that. "Tell me what the hell is going on, Yang. You've been quiet and worried and _shaking_ and I want to know why now. I'm you partner, you shouldn't hide anything from me."

"But Blake you don't under-"

"STOP." I growl, turning to face her. "You're going to tell me what is going on or I'm not going to talk to you anymore. That's it. I want answers and I want them now."

Yang's eyes grow wider and more frightened, the threat I told must have hit her very hard. She puts on a pout and shakes her head. Did she just refuse?!

"Fine, Yang. Until you decide to tell me I'm not speaking to you anymore." I huff, hugging her lightly before walking out. Weiss is strutting to the dorm room as I leave, and her expression changes from contentment to confusion.

"What just happened in there? I can't find Yang anywhere and I'm worried."

I sigh and summarize what just happened, and Weiss nods with a chuckle. "Don't worry about her, I know what's going on and she'll say it in due time… Hopefully."

"Can't you just tell me? I'm not talking to her until she tells me and I don't want to do that to her as something is obviously bothering her already." But as if she saw my conversation with Yang, she shakes her and walks into the dorm. I sigh and run a hand through my hair, remembering I have detention to go to, so I walk off to that. On my walk I realize I did the opposite of what I was told to do, I handled the situation horribly.

I sit quietly in the back of the room, reading some silly book Yang picked up for me from the library. It's about this female pirate raiding all of the other ship captains and meeting the love of her life who was hiding way on one of them. The idea is simple, but it is actually an amazingly written book. I turn my head to the sound of the door opening and see Yang walk in slowly, her aura reading upset and broken. Without a single word she sits up in the front and on the other side of the room. This would be a long two hours.

I let Yang walk out first as the teacher dismisses us, and she falls back to walk beside me. With her head down and her hands shaky, she mumbles out three words to me before entering our dorm:

"Sleep well kitten."

* * *

><p>I have so many ideas for this so I really apologize if this chapter was a bit on the not making sense side, when I'm at school and bored from the classes I think of ideas and then when I sit to write after school <strong>everything <strong>hits me like a truck. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did leave a review and follow! :D

Oh, and maybe another chapter will be up later tonight, if you're lucky ;)

*Edit: The tensing changes have been made for this chapter!


	3. Rejection, Breakdown, and Drinks

**Blake's POV**

I feel bad ignoring her like that, ignoring my own partner, but I have to for her to understand my point. I've been up for an hour or so, jogging around campus before we're given another assignment. I believe Yang and I have some border clean up patrols to do, just scouting the borders of Vale to make sure no danger was around. Of course Vale is a large place and the other pairs would be covering other sections, so at least we didn't have much to do.

I hear panting and huffing as a figure is running towards me, and the blonde girl stops just as she gets a foot or two ahead of me. "I'm, glad I could, catch up." She breathes heavily, her large chest heaving up and down quickly. Yang wasn't built for lots of running.

"…"

"Blake please, just, say something to me. Anything." The lilac-eyed girl pleads, and I give in with a sigh.

"If you just tell, me you'll get more words than this." I say, shrugging. "Simple as that."

I could tell Yang knows that is all I will say unless she tells me, but she grins and hugs me tightly anyway. "I just wanted to hear your sweet meow again." She gushes and jokes, blushing before pulling away and jogging off again. She turns her head over her shoulder and winks. "I'll see you in ten for work, partner!"

I might have just ruined my entire plan, damn pretty girl with puppy dog eyes, how could I say no?

I let out a loud sigh and start walking back to the RWBY dorm, smiling as I see Jaune with a bouquet of white roses. "Do you think Weiss would like these?" He asks nervously, looking back at the flowers.

I nod and snicker a bit. "Yeah, but not from you Jaune." I tease, and he just rolls his eyes.

"Seventh times the charm, right?" He is right, the Arc's are determined.

"Good luck." I say with a smile, and walk inside. Ruby is there, laughing for some reason at Weiss, who is sporting a bright red face. "What is going on here, ladies?"

"Weiss likes Neptune!" Ruby chants, laughing hysterically, causing me to giggle out.

"Stop it!" The white-haired girl shrieks, walking to the door. She opens it and looks back to Ruby. "We have to go, come on."

Jaune is there, holding the flowers up and smiling lightly. "Weiss, will you-"

And the door is shut again. I shake my head and sigh, Ruby's laughter immediately halting to a stop. The young girl pouts and sighs, standing up and pushing past the heiress to open the door again. "I'm sorry for her behavior." She states to her friend, shoving Weiss out in front of her. "Now finish, and Weiss will give you an _actual_ answer."

Weiss gulps and looks to me, but she knows she won't get out of this one. Jaune repeats his statement, however this time he finally gets to finish. With a sigh and a whistle, Weiss shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Jaune, I'm just into someone else."

Of course he knows that person is Neptune, the blue-haired guy who asked for Jaune's help at the dance and the boy Weiss asked to the dance. So, he wasn't expecting a yes, he just wanted her to flat out say it instead of beating around the bush. He nods slowly before handing Ruby the roses, smiling weakly at her, and walking back into his dorm.

"Poor Jaune." Ruby says sadly, sniffing the flowers. "These are really pretty too." She giggles, skipping over to put them in a vase with her red roses beside her bed. "Let's go Weiss."

The two girls wave to me as they leave and I'm left to sit and read on my bed until Yang comes.

"Sorry I'm late kitty cat, had some things to do!" She announces loudly as she walks in, causing me to jump in surprise. "Did I scare you? Such a _scaredy cat_!" She giggles, taking the book out of my hand, sliding my bookmark in it, and putting it under my pillow where I usually have it hidden. She grabs my hand and pulls me up. "Let's get going!" I gasp and roll my eyes, just allowing her to drag me out.

"You know, this is going to go real badly unless you communicate with me." She points out, looking back at me as she stopped in the hallway.

Silence.

"Blake, please? I just, I understand you're worried about me but I don't really want to tell you now."

Silence.

I watch her sigh and look to her feet. "Whatever." She mumbles sadly, before continuing to drag me down the hall.

Silence.

"I can't take it!" Yang growls, her breathing picking up in speed. "I know you love the silence but I hate it I hate it I **hate it**!" Her eyes are no doubt red again, and I can feel it just by her grip on my hand. She is going to break it if I don't break the quiet. "It's only been two or so days of the silent treatment and I still **hate it**!"

"You don't understand that this hurts me too." I whisper, feeling her grip loosen soon after I spoke. "I miss talking to you, but you're not seeing my point. By not sharing things with me, you don't get to speak with me. Your feelings are important, and I want to know them. You're my best friend, I deserve to know how you're feeling. However this is not the time for this." I say. "I'll speak with you on missions, otherwise nothing until I know. Work comes first."

Yang stops her walking again, looking up at me and holding my face in her open hand. I watch her eyes morph back to the soft purple they are most of the time, and I take in a sharp breath.

"I will tell you Blake, I just, need time." She whispers, pecking my nose lightly, causing my face to turn beet red. She releases my face and I release the air I sucked in as she starts to drag me out off campus to start our patrol. Whatever just happened, at least I know that she will tell me. Maybe if I keep my speaking to very sparsely, she'll tell me sooner.

Soon enough we are at the border, and she finally lets go of my hand. I sigh in relief that it is still in one piece, and see her turn around and grin at me. She flexes her arms and activates Ember Celica, the gauntlets sliding up. "Let's kick some ass!"

"Only, if there is ass to be kicked." I correct her, leaving Gambol Shroud on my back. "We don't want to jump into anything for no reason."

Yang nods and hides her weapons, a large smile on her face. Does she really miss me talking to her that much?

I wander the border pretty quickly, Yang behind me in case something happened. We end up just walking our section, before seeing Ruby and Weiss walking our direction, a few feet away from us.

"Rubes!" Yang cheers gleefully, catching Weiss off guard.

"Did she tell you?" She asks quietly, and I shake my head.

"I'll explain later."

Yang laughs at something Ruby said and Ruby starts to drag Weiss ahead of us. I guess that runs in the family.

"Blakey, thank you for talking me today, I missed your voice." She says honestly, slugging an arm around my shoulders.

"…"

"And we're back to that." Yang frowns. She shakes her head and walks ahead of me, obviously trying to hide her sadness and anger.

I reach the dorm and see Yang just keep walking; where was she going? I shrug and walk in, seeing Weiss jump up. "Tell me what happened!"

"She said that I need to talk to her, and then exploded on me." I remember back to our talk, shuddering at how frustrated she was at me. "I'm pretty sure if I didn't talk to her and reassure her that when she tells me I'll talk she would have broken my hand."

Weiss' eyes widen and she bites her lip. "She needs to say something, I'll talk to her." My friend says with a smile, looking over at me. "I'm sorry for all of the stress and pain she's given you. It will be worth it I'm sure."

"I hope so." I say. "She's on and off happy, shakey when she's around me, and she won't tell me what's going on. I'm really worried about her Weiss, she means a lot to me she's my best friend and she won't let me know anytime."

I sit down on my bed, watching her walk out. Once again, I am alone to my own thoughts. These past few days have been full of confusion, pain, worry, and fear. I want it all to end. I pray that Yang will just wake up from whatever nightmare she is having and just tell me what's going on. I rest my head back, and close my eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p>I jolt awake as I hear someone stumble into the room: Yang. I blink my eyes a few times and I see the blonde swaying lightly back and forth, before she walks to my bed and lies down next to me. "Y-Yang?" I stutter, widening my eyes.<p>

"I miss your voice." She slurs, turning on her side to face me. I can tell by the way her eyes are glossed over that she has been drinking, but she usually handles it all well, how much did she drink?!

"Y-Yang, don't even move." I whisper. "The others are sleeping, just, just sleep."

The blonde makes no objections, she takes one of my hands and is snoring in minutes. I sigh and move some hair behind her ears. Closely studying her face, I see tear streaks staining her cheeks. I squeeze her hand tightly, really fearing for Yang. "I like you Yang, I want you okay." I whisper, kissing her forehead softly. "Please, be okay." I mumble before allowing myself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Ooo! I'm feeling generous so I'm going to be submitting another chapter later today! Please review and follow if you enjoy it! (Sharing my story with others would also be super awesome but you don't have to hey it's up to you)<p>

*Edit: The tense edits have been made :)


	4. Honesty, Injury, and Worry

**Blake's POV**

I wake up slowly, tempted to stretch my muscles. However I feel Yang's arms wrapped around my waist, and I don't want to leave her warm embrace. I know how I feel now; I like Yang, not Sun, not anyone else, Yang. It feels weird to be able to admit to myself that I like my best friend, my partner, but it is true. It isn't mutual, we are just friends. I smile to myself and watch her sleep, her breathing steady and her hair a mess. I grin wider and wait patiently for her to wake. A few minutes pass by before the blonde flutters her eyes open. She sees me in her grasp and her cheeks turn as red as her eyes do in combat. I laugh lightly before speaking.

"What? You were drunk, and tired, and your smart ass laid with me." Yang smiles at my voice and I remember the silent treatment I am supposed to give her.

"You spoke! Without me having to beg!" Yang cheers, hugging me closer to her. "Does this mean we are done with the no talking thingy?"

I contemplate it, seeing how happy she looks. I want her happy, but I want her happy _all the time_. I can help her with that. "When you tell me what's wrong." I sigh. "I want this burden off of your chest. I want to see you as your cheerful self again. Until then, my voice will be very sparsely used with you."

Yang nods, slightly disappointedly, and lets me free, allowing me to stretch out my spine. "Wait, were you watching me sleep?" She asks with a large smirk.

"N-no!"

The purple-eyed girl rolls her eyes and laughs at me, standing up. "I'm going to go eat, I'll see you soon kitten." She tells me before walking out of the dorm.

I hear Weiss giggle loudly, and I turn to look at her.

"What?"

"…Nothing Blake. Do you have something you'd like to tell me? You let her sleep in your bed, cuddle you, and you broke your silent treatment. There must be something you want to share with me." She snickers and crosses her arms. "I'm waiting, _kitten_."

I bite my tongue, ironically, and look down. "I think I like Yang, l-like romantically."

She fakes a gasp of shock, causing Ruby to laugh.

"All I can say is, adorable." My young team captain smiles, swinging her legs from the top bunk. "You going to do anything about it?"

"Nope." I say simply, walking out of the dorm to go eat breakfast. I hear Professor Ozpin's voice echo over the school, causing me to jump.

"If you are unaware, Emerald Forest is being overrun by Grimm. We would like to ask team RWBY and team JPNR to head over and deal with the abundance of creatures around the entrance and the border entering into the forest, to keep everyone safe. Thank you."

I take note of his announcement and start walking to the cafeteria, passing Yang on the way.

**Yang's POV**

I look over at my two teammates, laughing and giggling at something. I don't bother to ask what, and just sit down on my bunk.

"Rubes, I don't know what to do." I sigh, looking over at Blake's bunk. "If I don't tell her she will continue to keep quiet, but if I do she might stop talking to me altogether!"

The younger girl giggles and hops down from the top bed.

"You really love her don't you? Miss Free-Spirt is worried sick!" My sister laughs again before looking at me seriously. "You need to tell her, it is easy to see Blake hates ignoring you. She just cares about you and wants you to tell her how you are feeling. Can you get it through your thick head? She just wants to have you back into her life."

I think about her words, fidgeting a bit.

"But what if she laughs? Or finds my feelings stupid? What if she likes Sun?!"

"She doesn't." Weiss says to me flatly, pulling her hair up before walking into the bathroom. "She told me this very morning that she has her eyes on another blonde, idiot. As strong as you are, you aren't as bright as your hair is."

Another blonde? Sun, Jaune, and… me?

"Are you implying-"

"**YOU!**" The two girls yell in unison, Weiss fuming mad and Ruby laughing her ass off.

"Now go fucking tell her before you have to battle Ursi and Beowolves and all that shit without communication. That will _only_ end badly." Weiss scoffs.

I grin widely and nod, thanking the two and running out.

**Blake's POV**

I unlock my locker and grab Gambol Shroud, securing it on my back carefully. I write a note and stick it to the locker next to mine, Yang's to be exact.

_I'll meet you at Emerald Forest, try not to be late like we were to class yesterday partner. Until you tell me what's going on expect nothing more than a measly peep out of me._

_Blake_

* * *

><p>I approach the forest a couple of minutes after I left campus, looking around. The growling is loud in my cat ears, and my hands quickly reach behind my back. An Ursa starts to charge at me as soon as I step a little further into the dark area, and in almost no time my blade reaches its throat. The Ursa Minors were no trouble really, giving me several options on how I want to deal with them. Whether I want to use it sheathed, unsheathed, or ranged, Gambol Shroud is quite powerful and it is simple to take them down with it.<p>

But of course, it can't be that easy. Howls echo on the wind and out dashes two Beowolves, barely giving me any time to roll out of the way of their claws.

"Blake!" Yang's voice rings in my ears and I hear her gauntlets slide back, a fist colliding with one of the creature's skull. The crack echoes in the open air and I widen my eyes in surprise. She gasps and fires a shell at the wolf behind me that I totally forgot about. "Pay attention!" I blink my eyes a few times, flipping my weapon around and firing another shot into the wolf's chest. With a cry, it crashes to the ground.

"I'm late by a few little minutes and you are already in trouble! What has gotten into you?" I shrug and unsheathe my blade, looking around. "Are you seriously not talking to me still?" She grunts and I nod, dashing deeper into the forest. I duck as an Ursa dives at me, having it just fly over my head. Yang sighs as she runs after me and slams her fist into its side, launching the beast across the forest floor. I bolt at it and slam my blade into its back, the blood splattering onto the surrounding trees. "Just, wait!" Yang yells, chasing after me. "Watch!"

Her warning however, is too late. An Ursa Major slams its paw onto my shoulders, crashing me onto the cold, hard ground. I feel a scream rip out of my throat, my upper back in immense pain. "Blake!" She gasps, running towards me and scooping me up to keep me out of the Grimm's reach. "Blake! Please, say something, please." Her voice drops to a lower level, her eyes focused on the creature that caused me the horrible pain I am in.

"I-I need to help you kill it." I groan, flailing to get out of her arms. "Let me help you."

"No!" I jump at her sudden voice raise, clinging to her as she runs to avoid another attack. "I can't let you do that, I don't want to risk you getting even more hurt… Or worse." Her eyes are watery, and I can't fight her on this.

"I do not want you doing this alone." I mumble. "Put me in one of those shrubs, I'll pick them off with my hidden gun. You can't punch anything with me in your arms. I'm your partner, I need to help you kill it. Otherwise I'll just be dead weight… Literally."

Yang nods, worriedly, and puts me down in a dark green overgrowth. I feel down my back and my arm is soaked; I'm bleeding heavily and my eyelids are drooping closed.

**Yang's POV**

I have no time to tell her, I need to kill this Major alone and make sure Blake is okay. I fire several bolts into its stomach, but it barely flinches. It charges at me, and I dive under its stomach to avoid the claws, driving a fist into its underbelly. It soars into the air, and I land a kick to the underbelly as it comes down, ripping the fragile skin.

It wails out, giving me enough time to climb onto the back and collide my fists into the Ursa Major's neck. I can almost see the life soar out in the beast's final breath, and I'm panting as I rush back to Blake's side. I lift up the unconscious beauty and clutch her closely to my chest, running back out and looking around. Nora and Ren are sprinting out from the deeper forest, signaling me to head back.

"We'll deal with what else is around!" Nora laughs insanely, Ren just nodding. "Jaune and Pyrrha are deeper in, and Ruby and Weiss should be coming. Get her safe!"

I nod and try to steady my breathing, but seeing Blake like this is just _killing_ me.

Her eyes flutter open, and I quickly look down at her.

"Promise me when I-I'm better you'll tell me." She cries, her face showing she is in tons of pain.

I fight back tears and nod, watching her drift back into unconsciousness. The blood is escaping the wounds at a fast pace, dripping down my clothes each second she isn't being treated and or worked on. I run as quickly as I can back to Beacon, fearing for her life.

They take her into emergency care and I'm hating myself for not telling her sooner, for getting to the forest late, for everything. I want to be there as soon as she wakes up, but the medics said that she needs to be in intensive care alone for a bit, receiving her aura shots and making sure she is stable before allowing anyone in.

I'm sitting in the chairs in the waiting room, and my head whips to the door as Ruby and Weiss walk in.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asks, sitting beside me. I look to my feet, shaking my head.

"As soon as she wakes up I'm telling her. No more waiting. No more hiding." I tell my younger sister.

Weiss smiles and rubs my shoulders comfortingly.

"If she wakes up." I add under my breath, clenching my hands into fists. "They said she bled, a lot. I'm scared. I'm worried. I'm _petrified_." My voice is shaky and weak, and Ruby wipes away the tears that are streaming down my face.

"I can tell, you're covered in blood Yang." Weiss says, examining my clothes.

"I carried her all the way here. And I couldn't leave to get changed, just in case she woke up quickly." I say, blushing lightly. "I've been watching her from through the window the whole time. Is the forest better?"

Ruby nods and looks to the door as Jaune, Sun, and Neptune step in. I clench my jaw and watch as the blonde monkey sits next to me, staring through the window at her.

"Pyrrha and I got the rest of the monsters near the entrance, no need to worry." Janue says, crossing his arms and standing against the wall.

At this point everything everyone is saying, the conversation between Neptune and Weiss, the jokes exchanged between Ruby and Jaune, it is all just chatter in the back of my head.

"Blake…" I murmur, biting my lip as I continue to stare through the window. Her breathing is steady, but she looks beat up real bad.

"I'm worried about her." Sun mumbles, tapping his foot quickly. "I'm gonna be the first one in there for her."

"If you even do as much as enter that room before me," I growl, turning to face him, "You'll be wearing blood like I am. But it won't be someone else's."

Blake… This is all my fault, I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! If you have any ideas or just want to drop me a review, that would be great! Thanks! :)<p>

*Edit: Tense changes :)


	5. Weiss, Exhaustion, and More Worry

This would have been up sooner but I had Literary Magazine Club after school today, sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Weiss' POV<strong>

I walk into the waiting room, arms filled with books and notes for Yang. Ever since the incident with Blake, Yang hasn't left her side. And by side I mean literal side. The doctors didn't want her in the room with Blake, but being Yang she broke the door down and I assume after that it freaked them out, so they let her be. I set down the pile of work on another chair, poking my head into Blake's room.

Yang is there, holding her hand, just watching over the cat girl. The blonde has heavy black bags under her eyes. She is a mess, just in bad shape. Both of them are in bad shape. It is almost a week with Blake being under, and day by day Yang gets more and more worried. It is upsetting seeing both of them like that, but there is nothing I can do about it.

I walk out and head to the cafeteria. Ruby is standing at the entrance, and greets me happily.

"Hi Weiss!" She cheers, giggling quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh you know, nothing…"

I have a feeling that if Yang was around and knew what was going on some sort of pun would be made but some part of me is thankful that it isn't the case.

"Just tell me Ruby." I grunt, slightly worriedly.

"Just a blue-haired fellow walking towards you that has a question!" Ruby whispers in my ear (I assume she got on her tippy toes to reach, as she is shorter than me), and runs off. My eyes widen as Neptune starts to walk over.

I like Neptune, a lot. I wanted to keep it a secret but of course it slipped out one day while talking with Ruby.

**Flashback- **Who am I kidding I have no time for a flashback, he is standing right in front of me!

"Snow Angel." Neptune says coolly, and I bite my lip.

"Yes?" I say with a fake huff, turning to look at the clock. "Don't have all day man."

He laughs and nods, narrowing his eyes slightly at me. "Wanna go out tonight? Like a date, not some stupid friend handout. The real deal."

I nod with a smile. "Of course. Just, let me know the details later." I smirk and turn around, walking back to the dorm.

"I don't think Yang has ever been this worried before." Ruby comments, pacing around the room. "She had never been as worried as she was for Blake when she was super focused on the White Fang either!"

I nod and sigh, sitting down beside her. "Blake better wake up soon, not just for the team, but for Yang."

Ruby agrees with me and frowns before turning to face me. "So what happened with Neptune?!"

I laugh and explain the extremely brief conversation we had, and soon enough Ruby is grinning from ear to ear. "Aww Weiss!" The young girl coos, and my face is a deep scarlet color.

"Stop…"

**Yang's POV**

Every. Single. Word. Every single word I've ever said to her has been echoing in my mind. Every single thing she's done, or said to me has been in my mind. I've been by her bedside the whole time she has been unconscious, almost a week now. Weiss has been leaving me notes and course work from our classes each day, and it is already almost four piles large. But I haven't gotten around to any of it.

Honestly I believe it is just because if I sit down to knock out a pile she will wake up, and the alone time I want when she wakes will be ruined by doctors or Ozpin or worse, _Sun_. The only things I have taken the time to do are shower and eat. I think I may have gotten a few hours of sleep last night, but other than that I have been awake all week, just praying that Blake will open her beautiful amber eyes and just smile at me again.

My exhaustion is getting to the point where I'm waking myself up with my snoring, not even noticing when I fall asleep.

"It isn't healthy." Ruby says.

"She's not going anywhere." Pyrrha reminds me.

But Weiss has been understanding. She smiles at me every day when she brings me the classwork, and sometimes a snack as well. Weiss has been the most helpful this whole week, no doubt about it.

But everyone is worried about Blake, and that is my main focus. I don't care about how I am, or how anyone else is, granted of course my friends mean a lot to me, I'm just worrying about her now. Her breathing is fine, her pulse is fine, so why is she still out of it? Why can't she end her dreams and come back to me?

All of the words I whisper to her go unheard, as if her ears are broken. I take the liberty to take her ribbon off, watching her cat ears twitch from time to time. Can she hear me? Is she smiling at my words, at my cares, hearing them and thinking of me while she is under? I don't know, but deep down I sure do hope so.

**Weiss' POV**

I grab an apple and decide to take it down to Yang, after my talk with Ruby. It is about seven o'clock when I walk into the waiting room, making my way to where the two girls were.

"Please wake up Blake." Yang mumbles, and I peak my head in. Her eyes are fixed on Blake, and her fingers are interlocked with hers. "I miss your voice, I miss you. God if I thought two days without your voice was bad, you have no idea how this feels. I did this to you, I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything to her." I say quietly, making the blonde jump and turn her head to me.

"I should have paid more attention to her. I should have been right by her side when we were fighting." She says sadly. "I should have told her earlier. This is _all_ my fault."

"It is her own fault. If she took her eyes off you for a moment and focused on the job rather than running away from you, she would've seen the Major there."

Yang goes quiet again, and I walk inside the room, shutting the door after myself. "I brought you this." I say, handing her the fruit. "I figured since you haven't eaten today you might want it. You might want to get some sleep too. I know that's not what you want to hear, but Blake would want that. I'm not asking you to stop worrying for her, just slow down and take a break." I chuckle lightly as I reference their conversation, but she isn't amused.

"Thanks." She nods, biting into the large red apple. "And I know she would want me to, but every time I sleep I just have the attack on replay." She confesses. "The dodge away from the Beowolves, the running, how quick she went from uninjured to in _so much pain_." Yang's eyes are clouded with fear, and I rest my hand on her shoulder.

"We all understand, but you have to fight that. You're going to make her feel worse when she wakes up and sees you've gotten little to no sleep. Don't question that she won't, you damn well know that Blake is a fighter."

We both nod and look over to the black-haired girl. Her own blood is smeared over her cheeks and one of her arms, it is a horrible sight to see. Her jawline is cut up badly as well.

"Besides, if you're worried you won't be there when she wakes up, don't be." I say, turning back to face her. "If you happen to be showering, or sleeping when she does, I promise to make sure Sun doesn't get here first, even though you don't have to worry about him."

"I want to be the first thing she sees looking back at her."

"You will be. No doubt about it. You could even sleep here if you wanted to, as long as you get some rest. It is very hypocritical for you to tell her to get some and now it has been a week without sleep."

"I know."

The room is silent for five or so minutes, other than the sound of our breathing and Blake's electrocardiograph beeping steadily.

"I miss her." Yang whispers quietly, and I see tears gliding down her face again.

"I know." I frown. The room is tense, and depressing. Yang looks to me and sighs. I could tell what she is thinking: She wanted to sleep. But, why is she looking at me like that?

"I want to be able to hold her like I did when I was drunk a week or so ago." She says, squeezing Blake's hand again. "She was cuddling again me and it felt so perfect. I-I want that again."

I slowly understand how she is feeling: The love of her life, who has no idea she loves her, is sitting in a medical bed unconscious for over a week. That must be hell.

"I'm so sorry Yang."

She stands up and wipes her eyes, sitting next to her on the large bed. "If I could redo one thing," She says softly, rubbing Blake's clean arm, "It would be to have pushed her out of the way, rather than just yelling her name."

The usually fun-loving and loud girl lays beside her partner, her eyes still on her face. "If anyone deserves the pain she is going through, it's me. I hate seeing her like this. Blake is too good for this."

I silently nod along, watching Yang's body motions and facial expressions.

"Just know Yang, that when she does wake up, she'll want to see you the most. And that she'll be so thankful for you saving her. And caring for her. And staying up over a week just to make sure she was okay."

"Why do you say that? How do you know for sure?"

I smile and stand up, walking to the door.

"Because this ice princess knows how people feel about one another. Now get some sleep, I'll check on you when I get back from my date with Neptune." I say, letting myself out.

**Yang's POV**

I lay back and shut my eyes, hearing Blake's breathing in my ears. I feel nervous, and tired, but just being next to her is making me feel calmer. The Faunus beside me is like my medicine. "Goodnight Blake, please wake up soon." I whisper softly before after all these days, letting myself finally drift into a well needed sleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Make sure to leave a review on you think this is going and send me a PM if you have any ideas for the story! Sharing this with other people would also be super helpful and cool!<p>

I'd also like to thank EVERYONE that has followed and favorited the story! The support is awesome, and I didn't think that this fanfic (that I was writing for just my enjoyment from the start) would be good enough for anyone to actually read, so thank you :)

*Edit: Tense changes :)


	6. Eyes Open, Finally, and Laughter

**Blake's POV**

I open my eyes, looking around before slowly sitting up, hissing out in pain between my locked teeth. It becomes clear to me that Yang is lying beside me, as she jumps awake at the sound of my discomfort.

"Blake!" The blonde girl cries, squeezing my hand tightly. I grin at her and squeeze it back, happy to be safe and with her again.

"Yang, you look so tired." I mumble, tracing the bags under her eyes with my other hand. "How long have I been here? Have you been sleeping?"

"Over a week, and barely. But I've been trying. I promise." Yang says honestly. "I couldn't sleep, I was too worried about you. God I barely left your side this whole time. I've missed every class and, and I'm just extremely grateful that you're here and awake and okay."

"You've missed classes for over a week?" I widen my eyes, still smiling. "Why would you sit here and watch me be unconscious and hurt rather than go to class and be with the others?"

"Because I was worried sick about you. I fought my way just to be able to be in this room with you." Yang confesses, shaking her head. "But that doesn't matter, what matters is your talking to me and I don't have to worry and be afraid any longer."

She was by my side the whole time, is that why I heard her voice echoing in the dark dreams I saw? Was she really throwing away doing work and living her life to wait for me?

"Now kitten, there is something I promised to do." She says, her white smile wide and proud. "After letting you get hurt and worrying about me I'm done hiding. I shouldn't have hid from you in the first place, but I did, so I'm sorry. But I can't keep running from this, because if I thought two days without your voice was bad, think about what ten did to me."

I nod and look up at her, just staring at how beautiful she was and so proud that she was finally going to tell me what has been troubling her.

"Blake, I really-"

Yang's sentence gets cut off as everyone walks in. Weiss, Ruby, Neptune, Sun, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Professor Ozpin, all of them walk in.

"Were you keeping her being awake a secret from us?" Pyrrha smirks at Yang, and the busty girl just blushes deeply, hiding our interlocked hands under the cover.

"Glad to see you're alright." Ren says quietly, smiling before walking out. Nora laughs and nods along, dashing out after him. Neptune is standing by the door, obviously just here to wait for either Sun or Weiss. Jaune waves to me and I wave back, the boy letting of a chuckle.

"Making sure I wasn't dreaming. Glad to see you're back Blake." He states, stepping out of the room. Sun is walking to my side, and Yang is just glaring at him. I squeeze her hand, hoping she would understand that I'm not into him, and her expression gives slightly.

The fellow Faunus kisses the top of my head before rushing out, and Neptune is out after him. Yang's eyes are bright red and Ruby sighs, whispering something to Weiss.

"Professor Ozpin, Yang has something she needs to tell Blake alone." Weiss tells him. "Can we give them a few minutes?"

"Certainly."

The four walk out, Ruby turning her head over her shoulder to grin at us before shutting the door. How did they know?

The room is quiet, and I watch her eyes fade back to the purple. I rest my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes.

"I'm all ears when you want to tell me Yang." I whisper, using my other hand to brush back some of her hair from her face. I feel her hand start to shake in mine, and sigh, gripping it tighter. "No need to be afraid, just tell me."

She nods, looking down at our hands that are now under the blanket. "I-I like you Blake, a lot. Not just as a friend, or as a partner, or even as a teammate, m-more than that."

Yang is a stuttering mess, her voice wavering up in down in pitches. She must be terrified. I groan out in pain but move onto her lap, putting my arms over her shoulders to get a good look at her. She is biting her lip, probably out of fear, and her eyes are tearing up.

"Don't cry Yang." I whisper.

"You haven't told me anything on how this makes you feel."

"I don't need to say anything." Her hand is on my cheek, and as soon as her fingers make contact on my skin, I lean in and press my lips to hers.

The other girl kisses me back, smiling against my lips. We continue to kiss for a few more minutes, before I finally pull away. Yang's arms wrap around my lower back, avoiding touching any wound to keep me painless.

"I like you too, Yang." I mumble in her ear, resting my forehead on hers. "Thank you, for everything. Thank you for saving me, for looking out for me, for waiting for me to wake up, and thank you for telling me."

The blonde giggles and smiles, kissing my cheek. "Does this mean you're officially my kitty cat? Not Sun's, not anyone else's, mine?"

I don't have to think about this for even a second. I nod my head and peck her lips, clinging onto her tightly. Not only do I just want to be in her arms, but I'm also afraid that if I move it'll hurt again.

A few minutes go by and I notice that Yang is smiling happily still, as am I. "You have so much work to do." I remind her, and she grunts.

"Will you help me do it?"

I laugh and shrug, nodding. "I can try, but I haven't been in for any of the lessons either." I poke her stomach with a giggle, and she helps me lay back down.

"They probably want to come back in." Yang says, and I nod, feeling her lean down and kiss me again before getting up to open the door. "I'll be out in the waiting room reading the notes and trying to do some of the work, when they leave I'll come back." She grins, walking out.

Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrha walk back in. Ruby sits at the foot of the bed, and Weiss sits in the chair beside the bed. Pyrrha however just leans against the wall.

"From the way Yang was _beaming_ out there I assume she told you." Ruby laughs, and I just nod with a grin. "Yay! Is it official then?"

"Ruby!" Weiss snaps, laughing lightly. "Couldn't you show any care for how she is feeling, rather than just her and Yang?"

Ruby nods and pouts. "Sorry Blake…"

I shake my head and giggle, sitting up slightly. "I'm fine, the wounds hurt but I'm okay. And yes, it is. Did you all know about Yang liking me?"

My three friends laugh and I assume that's a yes.

Pyrrha claps her hands happily, her green eyes lighting up. "I'm so happy for you."

Professor Ozpin walks through the door, sipping from his mug soon after.

"Ahh, Miss Belladonna, it is lovely to see you awake again." He says professionally, giving me a slight smile. "I assume this means you will get back to your studies as soon as possible?"

I nod, clearing my throat. "Of course. I hope to start up more battle training to build back up my strength, as well. If you'd let me that is sir."

"That would be greatly recommended." He responds, turning around. "I'll make sure to have Yang watch over you in the first few weeks of your recovery, but I doubt I'll need to inform her, after everything that has happened between you two."

Did he listen in on us?!

"Thank you sir." With my thanks he walks out.

Pyrrha smiles and stretches her back out before speaking. "You two are totally adorable." She says, looking out the door, I assume, at Yang. "I'm glad she finally told you how she was feeling."

"I am too."

Weiss leans down and hugs me gently. "You two truly deserve this happiness."

"When do you think you'll be out of here?" Ruby questions.

"Thank you." I whisper to Weiss, before looking at my team captain. "Hopefully tomorrow. I don't want to waste any more time in this place."

The three girls agree in unison, and I shut my eyes. "How much have I missed?"

"Lots of training and studies." Says Pyrrha.

Ruby laughs and looks to her partner. "Weiss went on a date with Neptune!"

"Uh…"

I miss these girls, getting to talk to them again is great. Ruby and Weiss' bickering are in the back of my mind as I think about my partner, no, my _girlfriend_ in the other room. However Pyrrha's laugh brings me back to reality.

"I think Weiss should tell us about her date. Let me get Yang in here."

I giggle and watch as Yang walks back in, sitting beside me on her bed.

"Go on, Ice Princess, I have a lot of work to get back to." Yang teases with an eye roll, taking my hand.

"It was okay…" Weiss stammers, and she yelps out as Ruby punches me her in the arm.

"Tell them what you told me!" She barks.

"Fine, fine. We met up at our dorm and snuck off of campus, to go see a movie. Some girly love story, I can't remember what the main plot line was about. After we went for a cup of coffee and just spent an hour or two late at night talking. It was really nice."

Weiss blushes deeply and the room is filled with laughter.

It is great to be awake again.

* * *

><p>So it finally happened! Yay! I'm thinking of writing some battle practice scenes to get better at that style, so look forward to that soon rather than it <strong>all<strong> being romance.

I also just want to say thank you! There are over 40 of you following the story and that is super awesome, I hope it meets up to your standards and expectations.

I also think I want to write a chapter or two from say Ruby's POV (As I've written from the other three girls) or even Ren's POV (Because let's be honest he is an awesome character that is wayy under appreciated!) Let me know what you think of that idea!

*Edit: Tense changes :)


	7. Cuddles, Boring, and Giggles

This update is up early because I have a party (boo) to go to and I wanted to make sure this was up! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Blake's POV<strong>

I yawn and sit up, remembering that this is the last time I would be sleeping in this horribly uncomfortable bed. I look around and smile as I see Yang fast asleep beside me, thinking back to last night.

**Flashback**

_The three girls walk out, leaving me to get some rest. Before I shut my eyes for the night, Yang dashes in, crashing next to me and wrapping her arms around my waist._

"_Yang, what are you doing?" I laugh, the old bed creaking and shaking from the force of Yang's fall. The blonde nuzzles my neck and places a kiss under my ear, causing a slight shiver to run down my spine. "Y-Yang?"_

_She laughs and trails her lips to my collarbone, peppering it with light and affectionate kisses. "I want to cuddle with my Blakey."_

"_But your Blakey wants sleep." I fake a whine, turning on my side so my back is to her. _

_I feel her contort her body to fit right up next to mine, her hot breath lingering over my neck. "Then she can sleep, I have no trouble calling it a day and falling asleep like this."_

_I feel myself blush and let out a content sigh. This is going to end up happening every night… Or at least I hope so._

"_Goodnight Yang."_

"_Goodnight, kitten."_

**End of Flashback**

I blush lightly to myself, grinning at the stunningly beautiful girl who is snoring like a bear. Her golden hair is almost everywhere, waving and bouncy. Her thin face is buried in the blanket, her slender yet curvy body hidden amongst the sheets. You could tell by just one look at the girl, that she is strong. Her arms are toned and her legs are as well, and honestly?

She's just super sexy.

I decide to stay in bed until she wakes up, not wanting to leave her alone in my own medical room. Luckily Ruby, at some point or another, left me a pile of books to read in case I was to be stuck here for a while. Bless her kind heart.

It takes over an hour for Yang to wake up, and almost as instinct, she rolls over and cuddles up to my side. "Good morning, partner!" She cheers, slightly groggily.

"I like Blakey and even kitten more than partner." I tease, holding my place in the book with my right thumb before running my left hand through her soft hair, playing with it happily. "Did you sleep well?"

"Kind of." She laughs, her lilac eyes shutting in bliss. "It will be a lot better when we can sleep like that again in a more comfy bed. But enough about me, how are you feeling?

Now, this is going to be the question of the day: How am I feeling? By a physical standpoint, less than well. My back is still in a lot of pain, but I don't want Yang to worry any more then she already has to. By a mental standpoint, I'm incredible. I decide to go around the middle of those two.

"Alright." I nod. "I've got a perfect girl laying with me, but my wounds still hurt."

"Maybe you should stay in here again today, I'll take notes for you in class and help you with the work after." She suggests, and I smile at her offer.

"I want to leave this room. I've been told I've been here for over ten days, I miss doing what I'm supposed to be doing."

My ears are filled with the sound of our breathing, and I can feel Yang grin against my arm.

"You always smell so pretty." Yang gushes with a giggle, sitting up and kissing my cheek. "You go shower and get dressed in that lovely school uniform, I'll meet you at the dorm." I bite my lip and watch her walk out, noticing her swaying her hips at me in those short sleep shorts. Damn.

* * *

><p>I get out of the shower, fixing my black locks and tying the ribbon into a bow over my ears.<p>

"You don't need it kitten!" Yang calls, and I roll my eyes.

"Babe, you don't think so but it is looked down upon! Gosh…"

"I love it when you're feisty." Her golden eyebrows raise and she winks at me, a small smirk pulling across her lips.

"Stop it you two." Ruby groans, grabbing my wrist and leading me out to class, Yang dashing after us begging Ruby to slow down.

Back into Grimm Studies… What a lovely way to start classes again.

Peter Port, the instructor for this class, is to say the least _boring_. He constantly flirts with Yang and not only is the disgusting, but well, he is a slow teacher. I've never been interested in this class, maybe with a more lively teaching style, but Port makes me want to sleep.

I sit down besides Yang, and she immediately takes my hand, rubbing my knuckles lightly. Great… How would I be able to focus on a class that I already dislike with Yang being right there? I am doomed.

**Yang's POV**

Do I have to be here? Really? Blah, blah, blahh. The old professor is writing something on the board and I don't even bother to read it. I've got a pretty kitty to my right, and she's all that is on my mind. I'm so lucky, super lucky. I turn my head and notice her amber eyes are looking straight forward, but they are clouded over with boredom.

Weiss sits to her right, tapping the desk with her pencil every so often. The white-haired girl seems to be taking notes with what is being written on the board. Such a good student… Ruby is just to my left, and she seems to be talking with Jaune from across the room. The blonde boy is laughing quite loudly, and soon enough Professor Port whips his head to loot at him.

"What in Vale could be so important as to interrupt my class?" He bellows.

Blah blah blah, lies lies lies, _borrrringgg_.

Jaune ends up finding some excuse and the old man goes back to mumbling gibberish and writing on the board.

"Babe?" Blake whispers to me quietly, still looking ahead.

I nod and squeeze her hand, my eyes looking over at her curiously.

"I should have stayed in bed…"

Her words cause me to chuckle quietly, and I lean over and peck her cheek. "Five more minutes of class, don't worry."

Finally the class ends and Blake pulls me out of class, moving quite quickly. Is she suffering that badly?

"Ditch class with me?" Blake whispers in my ear, her black bangs brushing to the side. I sling an arm around her waist, and lead her out of the busy hall.

"Why the sudden change in mind?" I asks, and she just shrugs. "What's on your mind, tell me!"

The Faunus sighs and leans into me, resting her head against my neck softly.

"I haven't seen Sun at all today, and I want to let him know about us before he finds out from someone else. Does that make sense? I just feel like a rude person if I don't let him know."

I nod slowly and smile. "Don't worry about it, actually. If you see him, let him know. Simple as that." I had nothing to worry about regarding him anymore, Blake was mine.

"But now, we should head back to the dorm and finish what we have to do. We're only missing a lecture, so I'm sure Weiss will fill us in on that." I laugh. "You've got some relaxing and reading of notes to do, and I've got a bunch of course work to complete."

We start walking back, and Blake bursts out into giggles.

"I've never seen you so focused on work like this." She points out, shutting the door behind us as we walk in. I think about her statement and nod, she is right. I always like to push work off and do it last minute. Why is that then? I sit down on my bed, furrowing my brow and thinking about it.

"Probably just because I have a lot to catch up on." I shrug. "And, if I finish quickly I can help you, like you always help me." I grin, watching her lay back on her own bed, grabbing the large pile of notes from the bedside table. "Oh, before I forget, take the bow off."

Blake rolls her eyes and unties the ribbon, freeing her adorable black cat ears. "Better?" I nod and laugh, grabbing the next assignment from the top of a pile. "Good luck babe." She smiles, starting to read.

**Blake's POV**

This bed is way more comfortable than the one in the medical bay. I listen to Yang's grunts, sighs, hums of happiness, and yawns as she continues to do her piles of work, slowly noticing the girl become more drained out as each hour passes. Weiss walks into the room, waving slightly at me but keeping quiet so Yang could focus. However, Ruby blunders in ten minutes later, singing and laughing.

Yang looks up and sighs, putting her pen down. "Blakey, can I sleep now?" She whines, and I simply nod. I'm not going to fight the fiery girl about her well-deserved beauty sleep. She smiles and places her finished work into a separate pile, climbing over me to curl up behind me. "So what happened at the lecture Weiss?"

"Lots of useless talking." She says honestly, her icy blue eyes looking over at us. "Ozpin was just talking about the tournament, but we know about the details and such from Professor Goodwitch." The heiress walks into the bathroom and changes into her pajamas, before laying in her bed as well. Ruby is already in her bed, but still singing quietly to herself.

"Weiss and Neptune are going on another date tomorrow!" She giggles, causing Weiss to blush deeply.

"Stop…"

I laugh and turn to face Yang, her breathing already slow and tired. "Sleep." I whisper, pressing my lips to her soft one's, causing her to smile into the kiss. She rests her hand on the back of my neck, her fingertips curling my dark locks as we continue the gentle kiss. Her teeth graze and tug on my bottom lip, and I pull away, exuding a whimper from Yang. "You need to sleep babe." Yang puts on her puppy dog eyes and I quickly shake my head and shut my eyes. "Sleep well."

"You too kitty." She whispers, planting a soft kiss on my forehead before pulling me into her warm embrace. This is _much_ better.

* * *

><p>I hope you did enjoy this chapter! I've been working on action scenes so expect to see that soon! Also, I've been working on smut scenes, but I'm not going to be adding them unless you guys want them. They'd be long enough (hopefully) for their own chapter so you could skip them if you wanted, and they'd be uploaded with another chapter so you could skip it and read that for the day! Let me know how you feel about that idea. (Don't know if I'll do it though...)<p>

Shoutout to Lucky Bullet for the great advice and feedback :)

And thank you for over 3,000 views! All 40-something of you are awesome. Expect to see longer chapters (hopefully) in the future because of this!


	8. Thoughts, Feelings, and Sorry

**Weiss' POV**

I rub my eyes lightly, sitting up and looking out the window. It is still dark out, maybe five in the morning? Why do I have to wake up so early? I look over at the happy couple, smiling to myself. Yang has her arms wrapped around Blake's body, the two snuggling close and their breathing synced. Ruby is fast asleep in her bed, her hair sticking up in all sorts of places and her thin arms hanging off the side; my partner is adorable.

I giggle to myself and stand up, changing out of my nightgown and into my school uniform. I want to get though the day as quickly as I can, it is Friday and tonight I'm going out with Neptune for another date. He told me yesterday that it is a surprise, but I have to meet him in front of Beacon by eight o'clock.

I decide to just walk around the school, thinking about everything that has happened recently. Neptune and I, Blake's accident, Blake and Yang, it is a lot to take in. I wonder how Ruby is doing with this.

I hear the bell ring and walk to class, obviously ending up the first one there. I take my seat and watch as my fellow teammates walk in, Yang and Blake holding hands and Ruby sluggishly following behind. Is she okay? I motion for her to sit beside me, however she drags herself to the other side of the room, plopping down beside Jaune. Now I am extra worried.

I bite my lip and try to take notes, but the couple next to me giggling and Ruby's gloomy face are distracting me. I look over at my young partner and she is mumbling to Jaune, but she doesn't seem interested in talking to him. I snap my fingers and her eyes dart to me. Ruby fakes a smile and glances down at her notebook that we both know is empty of notes, if anything it is probably covered in doodles. Still, she does not look back up. I grunt and shake my head, collecting my books in my arms and walking out of class as the bell rings.

"We have a date planned for tomorrow." Yang cheers happily as she struts beside me, her gold hair cascading over her broad shoulders. The way her hair flows down it reminds me of fire, much like her semblance ironically. "I'm so excited, I'm going it make it perfect."

"That's great!" I nod with a smile and we continue to Battle Practice. "Is Ruby acting, off, to you?" I ask suddenly as we reach the entrance.

"Slightly." She nods, looking around. "I wouldn't worry about it, she might have just had a bad dream or something. What you have to worry about, is what you're wearing tonight." The taller girl smirks before heading into the room. I laugh and nod, she is right. I need to be at my best for the blue-haired Haven Academy student.

The hall is quite empty, besides Jaune who is standing on the stage, his blade in hand, and Yang in I standing at the entrance. "Weiss!" The blond calls, sheathing his weapon and sprinting down to me. "Could we uh, practice my blade work?" He stammers, and I nod.

"Of course, come on."

I stand, my right foot in front of my left, with Myrtenaster extended. Jaune pulls out Crocea Mors, the simple dark steel blade shining in the light. I nod my head and he does as well, and we begin.

I rock back on my heels slowly, watching the blonde lunge out with his blade aimed for my arm. In a moment easily missed by a blink, my sword clings against his and sets off Jaune's balance, allowing me to land a cut through the black shirt on his stomach. A glint of surprise runs through his deep blue eyes, and I just smirk.

"Predictable. You're extremely strong, Jaune. But you are simple, easy to figure out when and how you will attack next. You need to work on that." I lower my weapon and go to walk away, however he grabs my wrist and twirls me into his chest, pressing the flat edge of his weapon against my neck.

"But you Ice Princess," He narrows his eyes, biting his lip before continuing, "Have been out played."

Well done Arc, well done.

He lowers his blade and sheathes it, smiling like an idiot. "Thank you, I'll be sure to work on exactly that."

I smile back at him and walk away, sitting down beside Ruby. "When did you get here?" I ask.

"When you two started." She shrugs, sitting back.

"What's gotten into you?"

**Ruby's POV**

"Nothing." I lie, smiling over at her.

Lots have gotten into me. Blake just woke up two days ago and everyone seems to have stopped worrying about her, how can they? Yang has no time for anything rather than the Faunus, which I understand, but I'm her little sister. I miss her. Weiss acts so embarrassed that her and Neptune might be becoming something more and that bothers me.

Why does it bother me? It's simple: If you're given the chance to go for someone you're into, you do it. No hesitations, no bad feelings, you go. But Weiss doesn't do that. She slows down, as if she was in the middle of a large crowd and decided to walk against it. Why would she do that?!

Jaune is still so into Weiss, it is sad to see my friend like that. He knows it won't happen yet he still has the tiniest bit of hope in the back of his mind. Poor Jaune.

I see icy blue eyes stare back into mine, and I hear Weiss huff. "Are you even listening to me?" The girl sighs, and I blush quickly.

"S-sorry. I was thinking."

"I can tell." She scoffs, looking away. "Look, I'm not Blake. I won't tolerate you not telling me things like she did with Yang. So if you don't tell me now I'm sure I'll find a way to make you tell, and it won't be _clean._" The threat drips off of her tongue like venom, and it makes me quake.

"Why are you so embarrassed about getting serious with Neptune?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"W-what?"

"There! You get so embarrassed about it! You obviously like each other, why not just own up to it rather than acting like the shy person you aren't?"

My words catch Weiss off-guard, as she does not respond for a little while. Her hands fidget and I slap her arm, hard.

"Ow!" She yelps, rubbing the place my palm made contact with quickly. "It's just that I'm surprised it is happening quickly! It is weird, and amazing, but different! Excuse me for acting out of character, but wouldn't you if you were around someone you liked romantically?"

As far as I'm aware, I don't like anyone romantically. Jaune is attractive, but it is obvious he is into Weiss and I don't want to wait around for someone. Ren, nope. Nora, no way. Weiss, yeah I don't think so. Who else was there? Well I guess there's Pyrrha, but I don't know her very well. That might be something I want to explore.

**Weiss' POV**

"I guess you are right." She says, and I sigh in relief.

"Exactly."

Ruby grins at me, humming some tune that sounds familiar but I can't recall what it actually is. I thank her for telling me and she nods, swinging her feet back and forth. She has the memory of a fucking goldfish, or so it seems.

I rub my forehead and yawn, dashing out of the hall as the bell rings again. Closer to the date, a lot closer. I put Myrtenaster into my locker and head to lunch.

I sit down next to Blake, the girl's nose, not surprisingly, is already buried in a book. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren are finishing their meals as fast as they can, probably racing in some way or another. Ruby is sitting to Pyrrha's left, Jaune next to Blake and across from Ruby. The two are talking and laughing, which isn't a surprise. I furrow my brow and turn to Blake.

"Where is Yang?"

"Off doing something she wouldn't tell me about, probably for our first official date tomorrow." Blake states, placing her book down on the table. I nod, smiling at my quiet friend before getting up and heading to the dorm to get myself ready.

One hour, that's it, one hour. I've never been more nervous in my life. Well, maybe the Beacon admission exam made me more nervous than I am now, but still. I shift through my dresser, pulling out a tight white dress that flows down to my knees. The sleeves were short, and trimmed in a frilly lace. The collar is deep enough to expose my collarbone, but not enough to show massive amounts of cleavage.

"You should wear something more revealing! Tease him, show him what you've got!" Yang laughs, looking at my dress from all angles.

"It already hugs all of my curves, and I like this one." I pout, spinning slightly.

I hear her grunt and she nods, sitting on her bed. "Well he'll be impressed, and more than satisfied."

I thank Yang for her "help" and strut out to Beacon's front entrance to meet Neptune. The boy is leaning up against the wall, dressed in the white collared shirt and tie he normally wears under the red jacket, however the jacket is not on. His goggles are still on his head, but he seems more cleaned up and flashes me a smile as I walk out, causing me to blush and look at my heels.

"_Hello_ Snow Angel." He says smoothly, walking over and kneeling down, kissing my hand. "Looking as stunning as ever. Shall we get going?"

I feel myself blush deeper from his compliments and simply nod, fearing if I said anything that it would come out like a croak. I have no idea where we are going but I'm excited nonetheless.

He leads me down the dimly lit sidewalk, allowing me to marvel over the beautifully lit stores and buildings that were lining the streets. Our steps are echoing in the quiet roads, and he cuts through an alleyway or two until he leads me into a fancy bistro.

"How did you know where this place was?" I ask in awe, looking around the bright and elegant room.

"Let's just say I wanted to impress, so I did my research."

I grin widely and take his hand, feeling my confidence slowly coming back. The waiter seats us in the back, by an amazing view of the night sky, and walks off. We finally settle in and I go to start small talk when I hear his scroll start ringing.

"One sec angel." Neptune says, answering it quickly.

"Sun I can't, calm down, what's wrong? Blake? Dude I'm in the middle of something." He grunts. "Do you really? This can't wait? I'm with Weiss. Fine." Neptune sighs and hangs up, standing up and taking my hand, kissing the top of it once again. "I hate myself for doing this, but I must reschedule our date."

I frown, and he looks at me, sadness hidden in his blue orbs. "Sun really needs me, he must have found out about Blake and Yang, he's heartbroken. I'm really sorry but I need to be there for him. I hope you understand that this has nothing to do with you. I was really excited for this honestly." Neptune takes my hand and pulls me up, leading me out through the back to get me back to Beacon quicker.

The darkened streets are suddenly less romantic and special, as every step I take brings me farther away from the night I wanted to have. The stars are flickering brightly, and it takes my mind off of this situation for a little while anyway. Neptune has not said a word since we left, he really seems upset with himself and with Sun for this happening. I don't know what to think. He really is a good friend for being there for him, but it just ruined my night. We get back and I peck his cheek before heading into my dorm, being greeted by three intrigued faces.

Ruby stands up, jumping up and down. "How was it?"

"Did you kiss?!"

"Why are you back so early?" Blake asks, watching me sit on my bed.

I sigh and look at my feet, Ruby frowning and sitting beside me as she sees me upset. "Sun found out about you two and he needed Neptune to help him get through it."

Yang opens her mouth slightly, and I could tell she felt really bad. "I'm so sorry Weiss!"

"Don't worry about it." I shake my head, cracking a small smile, causing the couple to furrow their eyebrows. "He's a good friend, for doing that. It's respectable."

Ruby smiles at me and puts her arm around my waist. "Well, go get out of that pretty dress and enjoy some sleep." I nod, hugging Ruby lightly before heading into the bathroom to change.

I come out and lay down on my bed, hearing Ruby shift around to get comfortable in her bed. Blake and Yang were laying back once again, and I could tell Blake felt bad for what happened. But it wasn't their faults directly, I don't want them to feel bad. "Night Ruby." I whisper to the younger girl, and her voice chimes back.

"Goodnight princess!"

**Blake's POV**

"Yang I feel bad." I whisper in her ear, curling into her with a content sigh.

"Don't, she said it was fine." Yang presses her lips to my neck, biting down lightly, causing me to shiver and grab her hang with a giggle.

"N-no, I really do."

Yang rolls her soft, purple eyes and rubs circles into my palm. "It isn't our fault Sun couldn't let Neptune enjoy his date, not our fault at all. Don't worry kitten."

That part is true, we don't control how Sun reacted. Still, I can't help but be upset for Weiss. Her date was ruined so quickly, all because of our new relationship.

"Stop thinking and sleep." I hear the beautiful girl beside me whisper, entangling her right leg with my left. "The more you think, the less you sleep. And I want you to sleep."

I rest my head on her chest, slowly shutting my eyes. I place my other arm over her exposed stomach, feeling it raise and lower with each inhale and exhale Yang took. "Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight Blake. Sleep in tomorrow, it is going to be Saturday you know." The blonde girl's chuckle is the last thing that fills my ears for the night, and it is just enough to get me to fall asleep with a happy smile on my face.

* * *

><p>This chapter isn't as long as I thought I was going to make it, but it is longer! I hope you did enjoy! :)<p>

I'd like to thank you all, we've hit 50 followers and almost 4,000 views, it is fantastic! Love you all 3


	9. Apologies, Fairness, and Sudden Running

Sorry for the late update, I had a stressful day at school and I was having trouble doing homework while writing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Blake's POV<strong>

I hear Yang yawn beside me, causing me to wake up. My head is still on her chest and her arms are around me, one hand toying with my hair. I glance up at her and I'm met with lilac eyes shining at me.

"Good morning kitten." She whispers, kissing the top of my head lightly. I smile widely and glide my hand across her flat stomach that was exposed. "Did you sleep well?" I nod in response, shutting my eyes in contentment. "I bet you'd look really good in my pajamas, since you seem to love them so much."

I laugh quietly and shake my head. "I love them so much because you're in them. Only you can look so good in a tank top and shorts."

"Oh please, you're stunning. I would love to see you rocking my short shorts." Yang says with a smirk, poking my side playfully.

"Is this all we're going to do today?" I giggle, swatting her hands away.

"Of course not, we have that super special date tonight!"

The date! I grin widely, already excited for what Yang had planned. Yang sits up and pulls me onto her lap, matching my facial expression. She is so beautiful, from the top of her head all the way down to her feet, she is perfect. Sheer perfection. I wrap my arms around her neck and lean in, kissing her passionately.

Yang's hands rest on my hips, and she nibbles on my lower lip. Minutes go by as we battle back and forth for dominance, before Weiss clears her throat and I jump, pulling away from Yang quickly. "Yeah, thanks." She snaps, walking out and slamming the door.

"Why would she make us stop if she was just going to leave?" The blonde wines with a frown, and I just shrug, evening my breathing.

"We should actually get up and get dressed." I say, pecking her lips before climbing off of her lap. Yang pouts but doesn't object, standing up and grabbing her clothes. "I'll change in the bathroom."

"I'll knock on the door when I'm done so you don't walk in on me for a second time." She smirks, and I blush quickly before heading to get dressed.

"Oh Blakey, I'm done!" Yang sings, allowing me to come out. "Let's just go walk around Vale, and by the end of the night we'll end up doing what I planned." We walk out of the dorm, heading out to the front of Beacon.

Outside, Neptune and Sun are standing about five or ten feet from the door, apparently waiting for someone. Yang grabs my hand forcefully and I suppress a yelp of shock. She leads me forward, and I just want to dig my feet into the ground to stop us from moving closer to them. My girlfriend acts as if they aren't there, walking past them, but Sun grabs my wrist to cease our movement. That was a horrible mistake.

Yang's eyes glaze over and are now the deep crimson color. The Faunus' hand releases his grip, it was obvious that he just wanted to get our attention.

"I uh, I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy for you two, truthfully." He mumbles, looking at his shoes. "And Yang, you're super lucky. You deserve everything that Blake is."

I blush deeply and Yang steps in front of me. Uh oh.

"Well thank you very much Sun." She says politely, running a hand through her hair. "But if you, look at her like that one more time, I'll break that tail of yours. And you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." I widen my eyes and grab Yang's hand, pulling her down the sidewalk.

"Tell Weiss I'm sorry!" Sun calls as I drag the stronger girl away.

Yang crosses her arms and huffs as I pull her into an ally, pinning her up against the brick wall. "Why, why get like that? You're not in any risk of losing me to him, I don't get why would have to get so violent."

The blond pushes forcefully at my arms, causing me to lose grip of them and be spun around so I was the one pinned. "I can be territorial over you all I want." She whispers sharply, the sudden spark of anger scaring me. "He does not get the right to look at you that way, it's your body and your body is _my_ body." Yang's words spit out, dripping like blood from an open wound. "So excuse me for being protective over my amazingly beautiful girlfriend. Especially when she is being grabbed by an attractive Faunus like she is."

I open my mouth to say something, when I feel her kiss me lightly. She lets go of my arms and they instantly go around her neck. She pulls away and I finally breathe out what I was going to say before. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you were that worried. But you really have no reason to be, I'm not going anywhere."

Yang smiles widely, cupping my face in her bruised hands. "I'm so lucky." She whispers, taking in my features like they would disappear after she let my face go. She presses her lips to my forehead before stepping back. "I'm sorry I got like that, I was just-"

"Don't worry about it, it's alright." I say. I take her hand in mine and lead her out of the dark ally, looking around to find the time. "And I'm way luckier."

Yang leads me into a small café and we sit in the front window, ordering a coffee and a green tea, respectfully for Yang and I.

"I like my coffee like my Blakey, sweet but strong." The blonde grins, and I kick her shin with a playful smirk. She fakes a pout and pretends to be in pain.

"You aren't fooling anyone." I laugh loudly, sipping from the foam cup. "But the attempt is cute."

"Yay, you called me cute!" Yang giggles and I just roll my eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that babe." I tease, biting my lip and seeing Yang frown for real. "Oh you know I'm kidding, you're fucking _adorable_."

We sit in silence for a few minutes, the occasional sounds of sipping coming from each of us. The ring of a bell as someone enters the café, the low mumbling they have with the counter girl.

"You think so?" She asks, breaking the silence to act quiet and insecure.

"I know so."

I order myself another tea for our continued walk, holding hands and walking down the bright sidewalk with Yang. She is strutting proudly, whistling and looking amazing. But if anyone was proud and lucky, it was me.

"So what do you have planned for later?" I ask excitedly, grinning.

Yang laughs and pecks my cheek. "If I tell you it won't be a secret now will it?"

…I guess not, but I'm not one that is fond of secrets. However as stubborn as I am, Yang is too, and she is a harder rock to budge. She rubs my hand softly as we continue to just walk, as far as I'm aware, aimlessly. Just walking and giggling like this is nice.

"Does my kitty want to go to the park and just sit in the sun?" Yang smirks, leading us in the entrance. I narrow my eyes and shake my head, looking down.

"No. She doesn't like the cute but cruel jokes either, not in public at least."

Yang rubs my back lightly and smiles, pulling me closer so I was leaning on her. The breeze pushes her hair softly, the sunlight shining down on her. Her hair looks like fire, just flames dancing on the wind. It is truly a sight to behold.

"Why are you staring at me?" She blushes, looking down at her feet. I blush deeply as well, biting my lip.

"N-no reason."

The trees shake and sway around us, the sweet smell of several different flowers on the air. Daises, poppies, violets, tulips, and several other beautiful plants are around. I sit down in the middle of a grassy patch, hidden by the shade of a large oak tree. Yang laughs, something about me loving the shadows even out of battle, and it was true. Usually where it is dark, it is quiet. I like the quiet.

Which is why I like Yang, she isn't what I usually like; it is exciting.

"This is nice." Yang whispers, laying down beside me. "Whenever it is quiet like this is reminds me of you." I blush at her words, cracking a small smile.

"Really?"

"Always."

I sit with my legs crossed, but Yang tugs on my arm lightly. I furrow my brow at her and smile widely and I realize that she wants me to lay with her. I giggle and lay back, Yang slipping her arm under me and pulling me into her side. Honestly if this was our official date I would be super satisfied.

"We have to go!" Yang says excitedly, breaking the peaceful silence with a loud squeal. I nod with a laugh and widen my eyes as she runs out, making me dash after her. Whatever she has planned it must be impressive as Yang is never a runner. "Come on!"

"Slow down!" I call, using most of my energy just to catch up. I'm off to find out what Yang has in store for me.

* * *

><p>Also sorry that this chapter was not longer, but shorter than usual. Tomorrow's chapter should be way better and longer :)<p> 


	10. Adorable, Another Side, and Adorable

**Blake's POV**

"Yang, wait up!" I pant, surprised at how long Yang has been running without stopping. "Damn it why can't we just walk there?!" At this point my hair is a mess and so is hers, but she doesn't seem to care. My complaints and whines are ignored; the blonde just keeps running. "Yang please!" I stop my movements, sitting on the curb to catch my breath. She notices that I am not following behind and she stops as well, walking over to me. I can tell she is trying to hide her exhaustion.

"Sorry, I may have gotten a bit… Carried away." She says with a smirk, and I'm suddenly lifted up bridal style, Yang walking back in the direction we were heading just a minute before. Now I understand, she just wanted to make a corny joke. I rest my head in the crook of her neck and just let her take me wherever the hell we were going; I'm tired of running after her anyway.

By the time I open my eyes again, the sky is beginning to grow dark. "So the kitten has awoken from her cat nap." Yang whispers to me, and this time her Faunus joke brings a smile to my face. "I led us in the wrong direction all day, so I'm glad you fell asleep and didn't have to watch me turn around." I let a small laugh slip out and the girl who still had me in her arms blushes slightly. I dart my eyes to each side, curious to where we are heading.

"Can you tell me what you have planned now?"

"I could, but I think I'll just show you instead." Yang grins widely and sets me down in the middle of a forest meadow, a quaint clearing surrounded by large trees. Their leaves are creating a canopy from the dark sky above. You can only see the stars through a natural sky light in the center, the moon's light casting a spotlight on the picnic below it. Candles are dotted around the meadow floor, flickering and shining almost as brightly as the stars. I widen my eyes and Yang takes my hand, leading me towards the center. "I knew you would love it." She mumbles happily, grinning around at the magical scene. I sit down on the blanket and just grin, looking at everything around us.

"Yang, this is truly incredible."

"Only for you. I wanted this to be perfect, I hope you think it is."

I nod and look up, staring at the beautiful full moon casting the bright, reflected light on us.

"It is perfect." I whisper, and feel her grip on my hand loosen. "You don't have to worry about how I feel, I know I'm quiet but if something is wrong I will tell you. Just assume that I'm happy and in this case, I'm more than happy." I grin and lean into her, placing my hand on her cheek to turn her head and kiss her lightly. "I'm thrilled."

Yang looks down at me and bites her lip, her eyes sparkling as brightly as the stars. Her features are shadowed by the darkness of the clearing, but her purple eyes and wide, white smile break the darkness. She licks her bottom lip slowly, before giggling and kissing my forehead. "You're so beautiful when you're happy. Gosh you're so beautiful all the time."

"C-can we see what's in the box?" I blush fiercely, biting my lip and drawing my attention to the picnic basket that is just sitting there. Yang smirks and pokes at my side, making my yelp out a giggle and scoot away slightly. She pulls the basket over and opens it to reveal various sandwiches, a couple water bottles, a bag of cookies, and a bowl of fruit (strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries). "This already looks amazing." I say, grabbing myself one of the sandwiches. Yang is amazing and all, but she didn't label any of them.

"Surprise…?"

**Ruby's POV**

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, walking out of Beacon with Weiss. Neptune is sitting on the curb in the front, Sun beside him.

"I wanted to apologize for the other night." Sun mumbles. "I didn't think the other two told you since they looked like they were going out, and I was right because they haven't come back yet."

"Wait, you've been here all day?" I blurt out, and Weiss hits my arm. "Ow!"

"Pretty much." Neptune shrugs, standing up and walking towards us. "But never mind that."

"Yeah, I just want to say that I'm sorry for ruining your date with Neptune. I felt really bad that night, and I feel really bad now, but for different reasons that I'm sure you're aware of."

"I-"

"Yeah, first Blake and Yang and now for the date." I nods, and Weiss hits me again.

"Don't cut me off! I understand Sun, thank you for the apology. I'm not upset or mad, I get it. Besides, Neptune did the right thing."

The blue-haired boy smiles and bows gently, making me scoff.

"Such a gentleman, bowing for doing the right thing." I mumble, kicking at the pavement. "You're a good guy Sun. Come on princess, we've got stuff to do, remember?

My partner ignores me and smiles at Neptune, who extends his hand to her. She takes it and the two walk off, leaving me blowing smoke from my ears.

"Did they really just do that?!" I growl, stomping my foot and Sun walks beside me, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well yeah, I guess. Care to spend the day with a lonely monkey?" He laughs, mimicking his friend by extending his hand. I laugh along and nod, taking his hand cautiously before walking off with him. "How have you been?" He asks politely, looking around.

"Lonely." I admit, sighing. "Everyone has been involved in romance and well I'm just here. Blake, Yang, Weiss, team RWBY is just a big love fest well, besides me."

Sun nods, understanding my pain. "Tell me about it, Neptune doesn't talk about anything else besides Weiss and it makes me feel like… Shit."

We walk in silence for a few minutes, not thinking anything of the hand holding. "And Jaune is into Weiss, so there's another dead end. Pretty sure Ren and Nora dig each other too. Pyrrha's pretty but we've never actually spoken so nothing is most likely there."

The Faunus nods and walks into this music shop, smooth jazz playing on a low level somewhere from the back of the store. "Honestly? I think you're fine being single. You're a pretty girl, who seems happy enough without a partner, maybe you just need some friends that are actually free for you to be around with. And the change of not being with Yang all the time might make that a little worse."

"That's very true. But I want to be with someone. I want to be able to know how they feel when something amazing happens and be able to understand if something bad happens. I haven't even had my first kiss yet."

"Yeah, join the club." Sun mumbles, rolling his eyes and picking up a guitar, strumming it lightly. "But that doesn't really matter, trust me. I've been in your position before with Neptune, it just sucks until you get used to it. Even then it sucks. So Ruby, just know you aren't alone." The blonde teenager smiles at me before playing something on the guitar, that made me smile along. "I'm here for you."

I never thought someone could be in the same shoes as me now, but just knowing a friend of mine feels the same way now makes me feel tons better. "Sun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still like Blake?"

He furrows his brow and bites his lip, setting the guitar down. "I think I liked the idea of liking her. We are friends, and we both have something in common, so it might have been that. I'm really happy for her and Yang honestly and I think we're better off friends. Thinking about it after of course. Once I found out about them I thought I did actually like her so it hurt but Neptune helped me figure out it wasn't that."

I nod, watching him smile through the story. He was telling the truth. "Well, I'm glad that it doesn't bother you anymore."

We both nod and he ends up buying that guitar, walking out with the case. I turn to him and look up at him. "You're really good at playing."

He laughs and shakes his head, blushing lightly. "Not really Ruby, but thanks."

**Blake's POV**

"Yang!" I giggle, pushing her hands away to get her to stop tickling me. "I just finished eating!" Yang grins and kissing my cheek sweetly, popping a blueberry in her mouth.

"Would my kitten like a strawberry?"

"Maybe…"

Yang feeds me one and she just blushes deeply. "What's with the blush?"

"You're so adorable."

"Why?"

"Because you are."

I lay down in her lap, just staring the clear and stunning sky. She runs a hand down my arm and rests it over my stomach, raising and lowering with each breath I took. I don't want this to end.

* * *

><p>"Blakey." Yang whispers, shaking my shoulders lightly. Her eyes are droopy and it is evident that she is tired. "We should get going. Otherwise I'm going to fall asleep."<p>

I nod and yawn, standing up and helping her up as well. I raise my arms up and smile, Yang lifting me up into her arms. I giggle and cling to her, kissing her neck lightly. I didn't think I would like being carried, but I honestly love it.

We finally make it back to Beacon and Yang is a yawning machine, which was actually quite cute. I let her know I can walk to the dorm but she shakes her head, holding my closer to her. I guess she likes it a lot as well. I open the door for her and we walk in, seeing Weiss fast asleep in bed but Ruby still not back. Yang sets me down and I go to change into my pajama's allowing Yang to quickly change in there.

I walk out and lay beside her, playing with the ends of her hair. "Thank you, so much for everything today." I whisper, kissing her softly. "I had an amazing time." I whisper against her lips, shutting my eyes as she holds my face in her rough hands. The kiss is soft and compassionate, but weak in strength. She pulls away and rests her forehead on mine, rubbing my side softly.

"Goodnight kitten, I'm glad you had a nice time, I wanted it as perfect and as special as you."

"You're so sweet." I blush, taking her hand in mine. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed chapter 10! Thanks for all the support guys, means a lot :)<p>

And yeah, I did something with Sun and Ruby, something no one has ever really thought of before! Whether friends or a couple, they're a real cute pair to be hanging out. Let me know what you think should happen with them ;)


	11. Fights, Friendship, and Passion

A lot of you seemed to think that I was actually serious about the whole "RubyXSun" thing, I was kidding! I love the idea of them being just friends, so I'll just sink that ship right now. Alright, enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Blake's POV<strong>

I wake up to the sound of Yang yelling, scrambling once I notice she is not beside me, but instead awake and arguing with Weiss.

"What do you mean you left her with Sun?!" She hisses, eyes bright red with anger.

"I wanted to go out with Neptune!"

"You left her after you were going to hang out!"

"So what?" Weiss snaps.

I sigh and rub my head, standing up. "**Stop it!**" Both girls whip their heads towards me, Yang frowning and Weiss fuming. The two's eyes are wide, surprised at how loud I got. "What happened this time?" I ask quietly, looking at them.

"I was supposed to go out with Ruby yesterday, but we spoke to Neptune and Sun before and Neptune decided to take me out then. So I went with him and left Ruby to hang with Sun or by herself."

"Where is she now?"

"Down in the mess hall, eating with Sun and Jaune I believe."

I think about this slowly, taking Yang's hand and making her sit back on the bed with me. I rub her hand lightly and kiss her cheek to calm her down. "I think that whether or not Ruby is angry about this should decide if it was a big deal. Yang and I will stay out of it."

"But she's a horrible teammate and partner for leaving Ruby to go with the _competition_!" Yang's words, hit Weiss hard, as the girl looks as if she is going to cry. "How could you do that to my sister? To your partner? To your team leader? For what, that stupid boy? That flirtatious, Mistral student?"

"We will stay out of it, isn't that right Yang?"

"Just go." Yang growls, Weiss shedding tears down her face before walking out.

"Did you ever think that she may feel bad?"

"If she felt bad she would have apologized, rather than ignore Ruby all morning and fight with me on how leaving was wrong."

I sigh and nod, standing up to go change. Yang was right, is Weiss truly felt bad she would have expressed it before Yang brought it up. I'm surprised that Weiss didn't fight back though, she didn't object to anything Yang said after. She knew what she did was wrong, but would she fix it? Probably not. Neptune, in all honesty, was just a large distraction for Weiss.

I walk out of the bathroom and toy around with my hair, emitting a snicker from Yang. "It looks _fine_ kitten." I blush deeply and huff, walking out. Yang dashes out after me, giggling lightly as we walk past JNPR's room.

"Hey guys!" Ruby chirps, motioning for us to come inside and sit with her, Jaune, Pyrrha, Sun, and Ren.

"Where's Nora? And Weiss?" I ask, sitting in the circle they had created.

"Nora is out training herself." Ren says quietly, his magenta eyes glancing up at me. "Weiss passed by a few minutes ago in tears, but Ruby and Sun didn't want her here so we didn't call for her. Personally that probably hurt her feelings but it was the right decision after Ruby informed us what had happened."

"Yeah, she's a great person but ditching Ruby like that was just-"

"Cold!" Yang laughs loudly, sitting beside me. "Sorry Jaune I just couldn't let you have that one."

The group breaks out into laughter, Jaune just sitting with his arms crossed.

"I never thought I'd hear the day that you said anything bad about Weiss!" Pyrrha teases, causing Jaune to roll his eyes.

"Just because I kinda like her it doesn't mean that she is perfect."

Sun gasps and Ruby hits his arm, causing everyone to laugh again. Yang looks at me in a confused manner, noticing the two acting very friendly. I shrug and she leans over to Pyrrha to ask.

"They're just friends, after yesterday they figured they'd be great friends." She whispers to us.

"Secrets are not fun!" Jaune pouts, going to hit Pyrrha, but she grabs his wrist quickly.

"Just catching the love birds up on the whole Sun and Ruby thing."

I blush deeply and look down, feeling Yang sling her arm around my waist. "You blush way too easily." Yang mumbles in my ear, smirking.

"You know you do too, beautiful." The blonde widens her eyes and grins, her cheeks glowing from the pink hue that she didn't seem to mind.

"I at least embrace it."

* * *

><p>We spend the next hour or so talking before Nora comes in, plopping herself next to Ren and Ruby. Sun is making some horrible joke that Yang seems to be loving, Pyrrha is chatting idly with Ruby, both girls smiling and enjoying themselves. Jaune and Nora are making fun of each other, hopefully in a friendly way. Ren and I sit side by side, staying quiet.<p>

"I don't suppose you have a spare book lying around?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"Nora likes to hide my books when we have big conversations like this. She says it is rude not to partake in the exchange in formalities. But of course not that wording."

I nod and laugh, Yang pulling my closer to her. "You having a fun time kitty?" She whispers to me, biting her lip.

"I'm worried about Weiss. And I really am."

Yang nods and I rest my head on her shoulder, both of us watching the other interactions from the group. Ren was now teasing Nora about something, the girl blushing and defending herself strongly. Sun and Jaune were talking about relationships, Ruby and Pyrrha laughing at the two guys talk about their loneliness. Yang's fingertips glide up and down my side, having me smile widely and shut my eyes in bliss. Just sitting next to her makes me feel amazing. Her head rests on mine softly, my other arm wrapping around her back to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

I hear Nora clear her throat and I open my eyes swiftly, seeing everyone looking at us. Yang is no doubt chuckling awkwardly, and my face is entirely too red. "We break group conversation for ten minutes and you two are already cuddling and grinning."

Jaune whistles jokingly and everyone is just cracking up, so loudly that no one sees Weiss poke her head in for a good minute or so. "Can I join you all?"

Ruby looks down and Sun pats her back lightly, Ren and Nora seem passive to the idea. Jaune smiles at the girl and motions her in, regardless of how angry Yang is probably. I only guess because she's got her head on mine still which means I can't really see her facial expressions. Pyrrha senses Ruby's tension and tells her to pick her chin up. "It'll be okay." She whispers before Weiss sits beside Ruby.

"I'm sorry, about yesterday, and everything. I really am." The heiress says sadly, looking at Ruby and hoping for the forgiveness.

"You bailed on me for Neptune, without a second thought. I don't want to accept that yet."

The room is filling with tension fast, and I'm shaking with worry on how Yang feels about this. I move my head slowly so she will and turn her chin with my left hand to focus on her, licking my bottom lip. I watch her eyes follow my tongue and smirk, leaning in to kiss her. She relaxes and kisses me back, smiling against my lips. Her lips are surprisingly softer than usual, and it feels amazing. She tightens her grip on my side and nips at my lips, asking for entrance. I deny, with regret, as I don't want to have our first make out session right in front of our group of friends. I pull away after a minute or so of her constant hinting and she bites on my bottom lip as I move, tugging it playfully.

"You okay?" I whisper, our faces only centimeters away from one another's, foreheads touching and sharp and shaky breaths colliding. Her eyes are focusing on my lips, basically begging for me to kiss her again. I want to, but with everyone around us I don't want to get too… Intimate.

"Now I am."

Weiss looks over at us and from the corner of my eye I see her smile. "Adorable." She announces, having everyone advert their attention back to us.

"Thanks…"

The group laughs and I'm forced to move away, Yang grabbing at my side roughly as to signal not to end the moment. I mouth "I'm sorry" and she frowns, sighing. Sun stands up and ruffles Ruby's hair, walking to the door.

"I've got training with Neptune in the morning so I should bail, since I still have things to do today. Was awesome hanging with you guys, I'll see you later Ruby."

Collective goodbyes and waves are said, before the blonde Faunus walks out. Weiss and Ruby are sitting next to each other, the obvious tension between them could kill. Ren whistles awkwardly, resulting in Nora smacking him in the gut. Jaune laughs and turns to Weiss with a smile.

"So are you and Neptune a thing officially?" He asks, trying to make the situation better. Weiss shakes her head and sighs.

"He hasn't said anything about that at all. Very flirty, very sweet, but not very serious. Well, not as serious as he should be."

Ruby frowns and being the good friend she is, puts her arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Ren nods as well and Nora stands, crushing Weiss in a hug. "If he doesn't decide to he isn't worth it anyway!"

Yang nods and cheers, making me smile. We are a great group of friends.

The hours trail on with stupid jokes, pointless conversations, and countless accounts of friendly violence. By the end of the night Ren got away and was reading on his bed, Nora is trying to prove that she is stronger than Jaune, and Pyrrha and Ruby are laughing about some shit I haven't bothered to pay attention to. Maybe it is because it isn't interesting, maybe it is because I'm falling asleep in Yang's lap. Either way, I'm just not interested.

Yang is still slightly uncomfortable talking to Weiss. I can't blame her either, as Ruby still hasn't forgiven the white-haired girl, but nonetheless the two are having a conversation, Yang rubbing my back lightly. Weiss' tone is soft, but cautious, her eyes keeping a steady fixation on the floor. She is either intimidated, or still angry. Yang is starting to get impatient and picks me up, causing me to jump and slightly stir in confusion. "Ruby, Weiss, we'll see you back in the dorm." Yang says for us, and I smile and wave weakly to team JNPR.

She leads me in and sets me down, hanging me her pajamas. "Can you wear these tonight?" She asks meekly, smiling widely. I blush and nod, going to change.

"Why did you rush us out of there?" I ask through the door.

"Because I wanted to cuddle and be alone. I love those guys, but Nora kept looking at me and wiggling her eyebrows, it made me uncomfortable."

I laugh loudly and walk out, feeling Yang's eyes glue to me. She bites her lip and I look down, nervously tapping my fingers on the back of my leg as I walk towards the bed.

"I told you that you'd look stunning in those." Yang whispers breathlessly, having already changed into another pair of black shorts and a blue tank top. "You're so thin." She marvels, running her hands down my sides with a smile as I sit on her lap. "So beautiful."

I'm a blushing, stuttering mess. "T-thanks Yang." I smile, pecking her lips lightly. It was weird to be wearing clothes like this, which showed off a lot more of my skin than usual just for sleeping. My yukata was short but, less sexual, if you will. Yang smirks and pulls me into bed, keeping me to the back and laying one of her legs over top mine.

"You have no idea how badly I just want to kiss you." She whispers, and my breath hitches in my throat. "How badly I wanted to keep kissing you before, damn I never thought just being in the same room with you would be such a _tease_." Before I can manage to say anything she crashes her lips to mine, forcefully and quickly. Her hand slips through my hair and rests on the back of my head, hungrily kissing me. I shut my eyes and place a hand on her lower back, pulling her body closer to mine and kissing her just as strongly. We need this, the connection, the passion. Every nerve in my body feels like it is on fire, and this is one moment that if it lasted forever, I would have no complaints about what so ever. Her leg wraps around mine and we are a tangled mess of desperation. She pulls away and kisses down my neck slowly, nipping and daring to suck a mark onto the right side of my pale skin. I bite my lip and gasp, a small moan ripping from my throat. The vibration she feels against her lips makes Yang jump, but she just smirks wider. She slides a hand up my leg but stops as the door opens, the two girls walking through.

"We're back!" Ruby says happily, grabbing her clothes and going to change. Weiss is not far behind, but it gives us enough time to pull up a blanket so we don't look so close and suggestive.

"Night you two." She says, changing after Ruby before lying down for the night.

"Next time." Yang whispers in my ear, causing me to shiver and kiss her again. It isn't as long, or as strong, but it is just as amazing. Every kiss feels like the first one, sensational. "Goodnight." She mumbles against my lips, barely moving away. Her face is so close and I nuzzle her nose, blushing before sighing in contentment.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Not much to say this time really, I have no school tomorrow and Friday so I will have plenty of time to try and make longer chapters! :)<p>

I'd also like to thank some of you for reviewing! Your feedback, suggestions, and support make me a better writer constantly, so thank you so much!


	12. Tricks, Class, and Books

**Blake's POV**

I yawn, rubbing Yang's side lightly as I pry my eyes open. Her bruised and strong hand rests on my cheek, gripping my face lightly. I grin as I feel her leg still wrapped around me; we didn't move away from each other at all last night. Or maybe I just couldn't. Either way, it didn't matter to me.

"Blake?" Yang mumbles quietly, her lilac eyes opening slowly. I smile and rest my hand on her lower back, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning babe." I whisper in her ear softly, causing the blonde to smile widely. Her smile was incredible, stunning, and beautiful. Just like her. She unravels herself from me slowly, savoring the closeness for as long as she can before standing up.

"We've got classes to get to." Yang sighs, causing me to laugh.

"Education is important for an upcoming huntress."

Yang rolls her eyes and takes my hand, pulling me up and against her. "You know you'd rather educate yourself on _me_."

I blush deeply and bite my lip, looking up at her. Yang's eyes are twinkling with mischief, and a wide smirk is pulled across her face. The dim lighting just helps to the point, because right now I just want to kiss her. Yang's hands grip my hips and she lifts me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck. She rests her forehead on mine and leans in, biting my lower lip and pulling on it slyly.

"Ditch?" She asks hopefully, staring into my eyes. They are clouded with passion, and want, but we have to go to class. I shake my head, sighing and adverting my gaze. Yang cups my face in her hands, forcing me to look at her. "Please kitty?" Her voice was soft, and sexy, but we have to go!

"D-don't do this to me Yang." I whimper, watching her glide her tongue over her full lips teasingly. "Yang…" This is not fair. Why did she have to be so good looking? I squirm in her grasp and drop myself down, landing on the ground elegantly. Yang frowns and takes my hand, helping me stand up.

"I really thought that'd work." She sighs, looking up and down my body. Immediately I remember I'm in her pajamas and I blush again, crossing my arms over my stomach. "Don't cover that cute stomach!" Yang pouts, grabbing her uniform and tickling my sides as she passes. This is going be a long day of teasing, won't it?

**Yang's POV**

I walk into the bathroom to change, smirking widely as I looked into the mirror. I have something, some power over Blake that I didn't know I had. Stuttering, shaking, desperate, I make her _snap_. I strut out, shooting a smirk over at the black-haired Faunus. She smiles weakly, hurrying out the door. "Come back kitten!" I laugh, just rolling my eyes and following her out shortly after.

"Yang!" Ruby's voice rings in my ears, and the young girl runs to my side. "How have you been? How are you and Blake doing?"

"I've been amazing!" I grin, hugging my sister strongly. "And Blake and I are perfect, I'm so happy. I've never been happier, I feel like I'm flying."

We walk happily into our next class, Weiss sitting beside Blake awkwardly as the Faunus is reading silently from a book. I skip with a laugh to sit beside her, taking her hand without hesitation. The beauty turns her head and smiles at me, kissing my cheek softly. Damn, I'm so lucky. Bartholomew Oobleck darts into the room, quite literally, his green hair a blur as he moves about. This will hopefully be a _fast_ class.

"Thank you all for paying attention in class today, it is important to learn different attributes on our history." He blabs, causing me to roll my eyes. "Class, dismissed." I am the first one out of class, my hips swaying as I break away from that horrible classroom.

"Baby!" Blake calls, surprising me. "Stop swaying those hips and turn around, we should go eat!" I nod and whip around, grinning at the adorable girl. "Thank God." She rolls her eyes teasingly, taking one of my hands and leading me down the hall. "You got out of there very quickly."

"I didn't want to be there in the first place but _someone_ wouldn't spend the day in bed with me."

"Someone else didn't understand that I want to be a good huntress and that you should be learning too."

We bicker back and forth, laughing and smiling before getting to our table. Team JNPR are already there, but no Ruby and Weiss. Sun is also there, but no sign of Neptune.

"Where's the ice princess, and Ruby?" Sun asks, and I plop down beside Pyrrha.

"Nowhere around here." Blake shrugs and sits beside me. "I haven't seen them since class, I had to run after this one here." Blake jabs her elbow into my side, causing me to jump.

"Ow!"

Sun chuckles and Ruby dashes over, sitting next to Jaune. "Sorry I'm late, I was looking for Weiss. She'll be here real soon, she's probably just at the dorms."

**Weiss's POV**

"Neptune, I shouldn't have come here." I whisper, sliding my shirt back on. "They probably have noticed I slid out of Beacon." Neptune presses a finger to my lips and smirks, pulling his own shirt over his head.

"I'd rather them not know about us being serious yet." He murmurs, running a hand through his hair. "You know both of our reputations would be weakened by dating the competition. If we just keep it on the down low until the tournament, we'll be fine."

"I don't want to sneak around though." I sigh, tying my hair back up into a ponytail. "I'd rather not see you at all, I don't want to be some toy. You don't have the right to play around with my heart and my body Neptune."

"Then we can't continue to be involved like this. Or be involved every again as far as I'm concerned."

"You're being a major jackass."

"I'm being reasonable." He states, walking to the door. "Now maybe it isn't me you wanted, but instead the weak Arc boy."

I widen my eyes and scoff, standing up and pushing him roughly. "Just because I said I don't want to be with you in private has to mean I have a thing for Jaune? You're crazy!"

"I'm reasonable."

"And he isn't weak, he's way more of a gentleman than you are if you think this is how I deserve to be treated."

"I'm sorry, snow angel."

I wake up with a pant, looking around the room. I'm still in Beacon. I'm in my bunk, still wearing my uniform. I remember now. I went to sleep through lunch because I slept poorly last night. I try to settle my breathing and sigh, sitting up. I check the time and stand up, deciding to head down to the mess hall to see if I could catch up with anyone since it was the start of free period.

**Blake's POV**

The conversation dies slightly, everyone doing their own thing. I stand up and walk out as the bell rings, having a very confused and scattered Yang pick up and rush after me. "I need to go to the library and read."

"Then I'll be your reading buddy!"

"I don't think that's a thing" I giggle, turning around and winking before dashing off to the facility. Yang huffs and chases after me, her footsteps loud and heavy. I enter and look around, looking for the best place to hide. Where would she not look? Historical books. I smirk to myself and walk silently to the aisle, sliding behind one of the cases. Time to play as her ninja of love.

I hear Yang's footsteps echo in the empty and large room, obviously having no idea where I could have gone to. "Here kitty!" She coos. I watch from the slots in between the books, holding back all of my snickers. "Come on Blake, I just want to sit with you and chill, watch you read. It'll be nice!" Her voice sounds like she is being honest, but I have enough space back here to read and spy on her. Better to mess with her, no?

"Kitten." Yang wines, pacing the entrance quickly. I make sure that my page flips are quiet, just to make sure I would be hidden. I pulled this book from the shelf I'm hiding behind and I'm already halfway through. It's about the White Fang, and well it was very factual. "Blake I'm going to leave if you don't come out." She says it sadly, and I feel bad. It probably has been about ten minutes and no doubt she is fed up.

"Sorry." I say, slipping out from behind the case. "Forgive me?"

Yang runs over and crushes me in a hug, knocking the book out of my hand. She kisses down my neck and smirks as she reaches the dark mark she left on my neck. "Oh you'll be forgiven." Yang whispers against my skin, and I can feel her smirk. I widen my eyes and rest my hands on her curvy hips, closing my eyes in happiness. "But not now, soon."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out babe…"

* * *

><p>And the first build up begins! I hope you enjoyed, see you next time :)<p> 


	13. Anger, Love, and Sex

WARNING! Sex, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Blake's POV<strong>

"You'll find out soon babe…" Yang pulls away from my neck, sporting a large smirk on her face. I gulp and follow after her as she takes my hand, yanking me through the hallways. This is slightly scaring me, the quick movements, the lack of conversation, what was Yang going to do?!

We barge into the dorm room and she slams the door behind us, quickly locking it. "Yang what are you-"

She cuts me off by grabbing my wrists and pinning them up against the wall, looking down at me with lust in her eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm doing, you just want to make sure it really is." Her voice is rough and it makes me shiver. "Look at you, you're so ready for this." I bite my lip and widen my eyes as she presses herself up against me, tipping my chin up with her free hand. "So damn beautiful." Yang whispers softly before fitting our lips together. I can feel everything Yang is thinking just through her lips, no communication needed. The power of her pin, but the softness of her lips are all hinting that even though she wants to make it seem like it is out of anger, it is probably is deeper than that.

Yang pulls away and looks at me with a smirk, obviously proud of the state she's left me in. She presses my wrists against the wall a bit tighter, and slowly tugs the ribbon off, freeing my ears. "Do you want me to stop, or are you enjoying this?" She asks huskily, biting on her lip as her hand trails to the button on my blazer.

"Surprisingly e-enjoying it." I stutter, looking down at Yang's hand. "But I'd like it a lot more if you were acting like yourself and not pushing this anger on." Yang blushes and smiles shyly, releasing my wrists and scratching the back of her head. "You're already sexy enough, I just want you. Silly but passionate." She grins widely, unbuttoning the blazer and pulling it off of me gently.

"I thought you'd want me more dominant." She whispers, biting my earlobe lightly causing me to grab her hips in response.

"No, I want _you_."

Yang gets her blazer off and tosses it to the floor with mine, taking my hand and pulling us over to the bed. I climb on her lap and watch as she gets the rest of her top off, leaving her in her bra, plaid skirt, and her black leggings. I purr softly and smile as I run my hands down her bare sides, causing the blonde to blush again. Her chest is large and super sexy, her sides curving in and back out at her hips; she has the perfect figure. "Blakey." Yang whispers, pulling the rest of my uniform off as well, leaving me in my skirt and bra.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I grin and kiss her passionately, which takes her off guard. I bite on her lower lip and part my lips, letting her meet my tongue in pure desperation and compassion. She runs her hands behind my back and unhooks my bra, letting it hit the floor before she starts grouping my chest softly. I moan into her mouth and pull away to breathe, allowing her to get my skirt off and pull me into bed. "I love you too." I say breathlessly, watching her slide the skirt down her hips and get the leggings off before lying beside me. She is smiling widely, eyes filled with happiness.

"Oh kitten." Yang whispers, caressing my cheek before kissing me lightly. I get lost in her embrace and lips, soon noticing that she's slid my panties off and tossed them to the floor with our other clothes. "I want you to know that I'm the luckiest girl." She mumbles, her hand gliding down my chest to rub my lower stomach in circles, causing me to gasp slightly. The tension starts to build up and I feel myself getting hotter as she breathes down my neck, showering it in affectionate kisses and nips. Please don't stop. Don't ever stop being with me. She unclasps her bra and it soon joins the pile of our uniforms. Yang kisses back up to my lips, and I have no problem kissing her back strongly. I slide my hand down her hips and take her panties off, smirking slightly against her lips. "This is really happening." She mumbles as I pull away to kiss across her jawline and down her neck.

"You're not dreaming." I giggle against her skin, biting down out of surprise as she moves her hand lower to rub lightly on my clit. "Holy, Yang." I breathe out, pulling away from her neck to gasp and moan louder. I scramble to grip her hips, biting my lip and shutting my eyes tightly as she rubbed down harder. Yang smirks widely and kisses me to suppress my moans. "It feels _so_ good." I mumble, digging my nails into her bare hips.

"Shh." Yang says against my lips. She pulls away and kisses my forehead, watching my reactions as she presses a finger into me. I bite my lip harder and feel my legs shaking with pleasure and desperation, moaning under my breath. The blonde grins widely and giggles, starting to move her digit in and out slowly. Is she trying to kill me?!

I gasp and squeeze her butt, causing her to giggle in surprise. "Yang, oh my God." I say, my voice wavering and breathy. Her free hand goes to fondle my chest and I'm getting louder and louder at this point, just quaking in contentment. She starts to speed up her actions, crooking her finger inside to get me to gasp here and there. Without realizing it I'm bucking my hips against her hand, everything becoming a wild blur. I feel her add another finger in, a lot faster this time, and I'm crying out for her. I love her. I love her so much. How could I not have felt the sexual tension when we first became partners? How could I not see that she was what I needed? In this moment she's all mine, and I'm all hers. No sharing, no ruining the moment, just us. "I'm close!" I feel my stomach start to tighten and my breathing is rough and sparse.

"Just breathe baby." She whispers, noticing my tension and trouble breathing. It is all just so overpowering. "Just release, let it go." I nod and groan out, shaking and panting as I reach my climax. My face is flushed and I'm panting, Yang pulling her fingers out and sucking on them to get them clean. I shudder and curl into her, beaming weakly. "You're so amazing." Yang whispers, kissing the top of my head lightly. I press my lips to hers and lick her lips before pulling away, causing her to giggle.

"Your turn." I smirk, and Yang bites her lip.

"You don't have to babe."

"Oh but I _want_ to." Yang blushes and I kiss down her neck, reaching her chest and peppering it with light kisses. She runs a hand through my hair as I get lower and lower, licking a stipe over her clit slowly. Yang gasps and I glance up at her, eyes wide and her mouth lightly parted. "You're stunning Yang."

"I tryyy!" She moans loudly as I lick lower, feeling her core wet with excitement. I hold her hips steady as she squirms, gasping as I ran my tongue across it again. I smirk and do it again, and again, Yang gasping and groaning. She is grinning through all of this though, gripping the sheets and giggling with pleasure. "I'm almost there!" Yang moans, and I make my licks faster, feeling her cum over my mouth. I lick her clean and pull away, smirking while I licked my lips. "Get over here." The blonde pants, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into her whilst panting. We lay in silence for a few minutes until our breathing is quiet.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>I hope you... Enjoyed? ;)<p> 


	14. Announcements, Tension, and Sushi

**Blake's POV**

I grin and allow Yang to wrap herself around me, almost purring in happiness. That just happened, it really happened. I gave myself to her, she took me. And she said that she loves me.

I love her.

"Are you happy, kitten?" Yang mumbles softly, rubbing my back lightly. I nod and raise my head, looking at her. Her face is flushed, but her smile is wide. Her hair is everywhere behind her, hanging off the bed and standing up in several different places. "Good, you deserve to be happy." She pulls the blanket over us.

"We have to clean up our clothes and unlock the door before they know something is up." I point out quietly.

She just smiles at me mischievously. "Who cares if they know?" A blush covers my face and Yang just pokes my nose with a giggle. "I'd rather just lay here and relax, rather than worry about them. If of course, you are okay with that." I smirk slightly and nod, not even caring anymore. I'll admit I'm slightly tired, so just relaxing would be beneficial. Yang rests a hand on my hip and rubs it lightly, whispering compliments and chuckling in my ear.

I don't know how long we've been laying here, but soon I'm jolted back into reality as there is a knock on the door. "Anyone in here?" Weiss' voice is confused, but strong. Yang widens her eyes and gets up quickly, causing me to frown at her disappearance. She is gets into her uniform before hiding mine in the dresser.

"Act asleep!" Yang whispers to me and I wrap myself in the blanket, turning my bare back to the door and steadying my breath to seem like I am asleep. I hear Yang open the door and Weiss walks in, whispering to Yang.

"Why is she asleep?"

"She was running a fever and I was worried, I wanted to make sure she got better quickly so I made her lay down and rest." Yang lies, and I could hear the smile on her face. She was so caring.

Weiss probably nods, and I hear her walk to her bed, sitting down. "You really care about her don't you?"

"I love her." Yang admits, kicking at the floor. "A lot." Did she forget I wasn't actually asleep? Or did she want me to hear?! "Probably too much but I don't care." She laughs, loudly, giggles interrupting in between. Damn she is adorable.

"Really?" Weiss says with surprise, and it is getting difficult to keep acting like I am asleep. I want to be a part of this! "Do you think she loves you back?"

Yang starts to pace back and forth, her footsteps loud. "I think so. I _hope_ so." I do! I told you, you idiot! She is doing this on purpose, I know it.

"You should tell her!"

"I, I should. You're right." She is fucking messing with me. Damn it Yang! "When she wakes up."

Weiss gets up from the bed and walks to the door, opening it with a creak. "When she wakes up let me know, JNPR, Sun, and Ruby want to do another group hang out. I think Neptune is going to show this time too. It'll be fun!"

The door slams and Yang bursts into laughter. I sit up and cross my arms, glaring at her. "You are evil. Totally evil."

"I love youuu!" She chimes innocently, leaning over and rocking back and forth on her toes.

"You will be the death of me, Yang Xiao Long." I stand up and quickly grab my clothes, not bothering to leave the room to get into my uniform once again. I guess that's something we won't have to worry about anymore. Yang walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist, humming happily.

"We've got a hang out to get to." She mumbles in my ear, and I shiver in her embrace.

"Let's get going then."

* * *

><p>"Have you heard about Torchwick-"<p>

"What about Torchwick?!" I interrupt Jaune as I walk in, hand in hand, with Yang.

"Something about his little apprentice helper girl rumored to be in the area again. I don't know why or how, but I overheard Ozpin talking to Glynda about it." I feel my blood boil and I crush Yang's hand in mine, actually causing her to yelp and yank her hand away in pain. I widen my eyes and quickly look down.

"I'm sorry, you know how I feel about him." Yang rubs my back reassuringly and cautiously takes my hand back, sitting down in the large circle of friends. Ruby smiles at me and I nod, sighing. "Sorry."

"Ozpin said there was no treat detected about the incident and that it was probably just some silly errand, as we've never seen Neo used for a full out powerful operation. She's probably just his right hand man for planning. So in reality it would be nice to get her captured and interrogated, but from what we've seen Ozpin assumes her semblance has its likeness to a mirror." Jaune explains, and Neptune looks confused.

"A mirror?"

"From the one incident seen, Neo and we assume anything she touches become reflective and resembles an illusion, giving them X amount of time until the illusion is physically broken to do as they please, in that case escape in the helicopter. However this is just a big theory and in reality have no idea what she is capable of."

I sigh and run my free hand through my hair. Why is all coming up now? Just after all of that happiness and fun I get overrun by this stupid shit again?

"But Blake, Ozpin informed me to have us not worry. He wants to deal with this as it comes, rather than freak out and make a big deal out of nothing. Don't worry yourself." Jaune says, smiling widely at me. Yang pulls me onto her lap and wraps her arms around my stomach, resting her chin on my shoulder. Her warm breath tickles my neck and I can't help but giggle, a smile breaking its way onto my lips.

"Fine, but only because Ozpin said not to."

"You know it's because of me!" Yang says proudly, getting the group to laugh.

"Shut up…" I growl playfully and smirk. "Was this why you all wanted to get together?"

Weiss looks around and nods. "Well, yes and no really." I furrow my brow and sigh, hinting at her to explain. "We wanted to hang because it was fun last time, and Neptune wanted to announce something."

Neptune grins widely and takes Weiss' hand, biting his lip. "It is official, we're officially dating."

Cheers of congratulations fill the room and we all laugh, well besides Jaune anyway. He tries to act happy and cheerful, but I could tell he was upset about it. I feel bad, really bad, I could imagine how it feels to see the person you're interested in become unavailable. Ruby leans into Jaune with a frown, and he wraps an arm around her small shoulders. She hides her frown in his chest and rubs his leg lightly, trying to calm him down. I smile at the sight and nod to Jaune, who is glancing around with emptiness in his eyes. I think he knew this would happen, but didn't want it to happen.

"What made you change your mind?" Jaune speaks up, his voice upset and hurt but his facial expression stern and strong.

"I know when I have something good, and I was _not_ going to just throw it away." Neptune challenges back, narrowing his eyes and intertwining Weiss' and his fingers. "You're just jealous."

I widen my eyes and bite my lip, looking around at the others. Weiss is bright red and looking at her feet, Ren is wide eyed and surprised, Pyrrha takes Jaune's hand in hers and rubs his knuckles lightly, Nora is dead silent, and Sun is standing next to the door as if ready to run. I can't see Yang's reaction, but I doubt it is a good one.

"What you think about this?" I whisper to her.

"This is crazy."

Weiss glances over at Jaune, who doesn't meet her gaze. Things are tense, and bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Pyrrha squeezes his hand, resting her head on his shoulder. They would be really cute as a couple, I think Pyrrha might like him. Ruby sits up and sighs, motioning Sun to come back and sit beside her. He bites his lip and nods, sitting down next to her.

"Was uh, that all you wanted to share?" I ask weakly, my voice failing as I tried to use it.

"Yeah." Weiss mumbles. "I thought everyone would be happy about it, was going to suggest going out for a bite to eat."

"That'd be great." Jaune rolls his eyes, standing up and pulling Pyrrha with him. "Let's go have a good time, shall we Pyrrha?"

"Uh sure!"

The two walk out, Ruby and Sun on their heels. Neptune sighs and gets up with Weiss. "Come on guys." He says, Nora and Ren following behind the two. I sigh as well and Yang helps me up, smiling and running a hand through my hair.

"Don't worry about them kitten, if it comes down to it we can always sneak out." I smile wider at her words and nod, lacing our fingers and walking out, shutting the door behind us. This would be a long night if this stayed like this.

* * *

><p>"The café?" I question, walking in with Yang.<p>

"There's a diner in the back room, you didn't know that?" Yang says and I widen my eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes really!" Ruby laughs, grabbing us a table. I sit down, Yang sitting happily to my right. Next to Yang sits Pyrrha, Jaune, Ruby, Sun, Neptune, Weiss, Nora, and finally Ren sits to my left. I'm not even hungry, I'm kinda just interested in seeing what happens. Ren leans over to me to whisper.

"This is not going to end well." He mumbles, sighing as well. "I honestly don't want to be here knowing that some of us are angry at each other."

I nod and look over at Jaune, his hand locked with Pyrrha's. He looks a bit better, and he is keeping his sight on everyone else rather than the new couple.

"Stop worrying." Yang whispers to me, causing me to jump. "He'll be fine, just have a nice time." Her smile reassures me, and I nod matching her grin. I had nothing to worry about with her. Ruby clears her throat, to call the group to a chat.

"This is stupid." She says flatly. "Jaune, at least _try_ can be happy for your friend." I see Jaune from the corner of my eye squeeze Pyrrha's hand harder and I flinch myself. He has been training with her so naturally he is stronger, and I can tell that it would be painful. "And Neptune don't be an ass about it, I don't think that's what Weiss is into. You guys are friends, we are all friends, and this is stupid."

Ruby rubs his shoulder lightly and Weiss nods, smiling over at the team leader. "I'm sorry Jaune." Neptune sighs, shrugging. "I wasn't being a friend, I was being a jerk."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sorry too."

The table is silent and I can't help but move my chair closer to Yang, resting my head on her shoulder. "This isn't weird at all." I mumble in her ear, having Yang laugh loudly. I giggle and watch everyone turn their heads towards us, before everyone starts laughing along.

"I think we should all get some sushi." Ren suggests. "They make a really delicious group platter with some they don't normally have on the menu."

"You just want it all to yourself!" Nora teases, going to hit him in the arm before Ren blocks it.

"I recommend it, it is very well made and it should no doubt feed all of us. Cheap too."

I nod happily and Yang laughs, making some sort of cat fish pun under her breath. We place the order and I whisper to Yang. "We should set Jaune up with Pyrrha baby."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This was supposed to go out with yesterday's chapter, but I never got around to finishing it because... *Drum Roll* I have a new RWBY fanfiction I am working on! It is not posted yet as I am banging out some chapters before I start posting it! This fanfic will remain daily updates, however I don't believe the new one will. Hopefully it will but with school I do not know. Stay hyped for that! Thanks again babes :)<p> 


	15. Meals, Talks, and Walks

**Blake's POV**

I watch Weiss hold Neptune's hand tighter, trying to figure out why. Jaune is talking with Sun and Nora, not paying the heiress any attention. Pyrrha and Ruby are making small talk, allowing Ren to sit, with arms crossed, in silence. Yang's breath warms over my neck and instantly I grin, biting my lip. Oh yeah, why was Weiss still worrying?

Yang's hand rests on my leg and rubs light circles into it. "You okay?" She whispers in my ear. I look down at my leg and nod before moving my head back up to face her.

"Better than okay." I whisper. She grins and pecks my lips, giggling under her breath. She rests a hand on my cheek and rests her forehead on mine. "They're probably watching us." I mumble, licking my lips slowly.

"Do you think I care?" Her words cause me to shiver, and it is as if she stares deeper into my heart. "If I want to put all of my attention on my _beautiful _girlfriend while out with our friends, I will gladly do that. Because I don't care." I crash my lips to hers and she grips my face tighter, her other hand finding its way to my cheek. My arm wraps around her side and the kiss is rushed and sloppy, lips smacking and colliding at every chance. I resist the urge to attack her neck and pull away, returning my forehead to hers. Our breathing is heavy, and I don't want to do anything but just kiss her again. She leans down and takes my bottom lip in between her teeth, smirking and tugging at it playfully.

"Such a naughty girl." Yang breaths, rubbing my cheek lightly. I blush deeply and rub her lower back. She looks around and Nora is laughing. Obviously they saw.

"Thanks for that…" Weiss says awkwardly, and I widen my eyes. I can't believe I just did that!

"S-she started it." I stammer, only to watch Yang laugh and shake her head.

"You're the one who kissed me baby." She whispers to only me, smirking even wider. She makes it so difficult to just be normal around her. I can feel my heart beat all throughout my body and I bite my lip. "Calm down, it's all right." Yang giggles, kissing the corners of my mouth teasingly.

"Sushi." Ren says simply, and Yang pulls her hands away, allowing everyone to see my dark red face. Laughter erupts from the table and I just look to my lap, wishing I was anywhere but here. "Just enjoy it, don't worry about them." The black haired boy says to me quietly, causing me to smile. At least one of them was on my side.

Turns out Ren's idea went, swimmingly. I swear Yang's jokes are rubbing off on me more and more now that we're always together. By the end of the meal Ren sits as always quietly, however with a large smile on his face. Weiss and Neptune are smiling and talking with each other, leaving Nora to laugh along with Yang and Jaune. Sun is teasing Ruby about something, so I call Pyrrha to go to the bathroom with me.

"What are your feelings about Jaune? And what's with the sudden conversations with Ruby?" I question curiously, making sure I looked alright in the mirror.

"No idea." Pyrrha sighs. "Jaune is, special. And amazing. But after this whole Weiss thing using my to try to get them somewhat jealous is a big turn off." I nod in agreement, looking over at her. "Ruby's just been real supportive with everyone lately. I, well she's super cute but, I feel like she is playing all the sides of the battlefield and it isn't right. You know?"

I contemplate her words carefully, smiling when she looks over at me. "Take some time to figure it out. No need to keep yourself from exploring, right? Find out what they think of you and give both a shot."

"Hard to hide from your girlfriend, in the ladies room." Yang walks in with a smirk, causing me to blush.

"Not hiding, just talking."

"I was going to ask you how things were going with Yang but, I see that answer may be harder to get." Pyrrha laughs and Yang winks to me before walking out. "You two have virtually been all over each other, I can see the way Yang has been looking at you. She looks like she's ready to pounce, dare I say, any second!"

I smile without realizing it and nod, leaning against the wall. "She told me she loves me yesterday Pyrrha. I love that girl with all of my heart. She's been there for me even when I've wanted no one around and she was there for me every damn day in that hospital. I didn't know it then, or before that, but I need her. And every second I'm with her I just feel like I'm alive, like I'm on fire and nothing can put me out." I gush and bite my lip, looking up at her.

"You two are so adorable." She grins, walking to the door. "So fucking adorable." Pyrrha walks out and I'm left alone in the room, making sure I'm looking alright one last time before heading back to the table. I sit down and Yang grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together tightly.

"What time is it? Nine? Let's hit the club, shall we?" Ruby proposes, gathering nods and shouts in agreement. "Come on then!"

"I'll cover dinner." Ren offers and signs a check, following the rest of us out.

* * *

><p>We get through the bouncer and the loud music over takes my ears, causing me to flinch a bit before smiling. Yang laughs at me and pulls me over to the bar, buying us all some sort of beverage. Only her, Neptune, Pyrrha and Nora risk it and get alcoholic drinks; I just sip from a bottle of water. "Party pooper." Yang says, prodding my side, and I roll my eyes.<p>

"Drink all you want, I'm not carrying your sorry ass home."

"You love my sorry ass." She jokes, pecking my cheek. "I think we should go dance, I've wanted to dance with you ever since we did at the school dance." I smile and nod, taking her hand and leading her off to the floor with me.

"I'm not much of a dancer." I say in her ear, thankful that it ended up being a slower song.

Yang snickers and bites my earlobe as I wrap my arms around her neck. "I don't mind one bit. I just want to dance with my girl." She presses up against me and places her hands on my hips, smiling widely. "This is so nice."

"I have a favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"Please don't drink too much."

Yang nods and pecks my lips, causing me to grin. "Anything for you kitten."

We break away after the song and Yang walks about to the bar to get herself another drink. I look around and shrug, dancing to the loud song that just started. A song or two passes so I look over at Yang, furrowing my brow.

"…" Yang huffs something under her breath, pushing on the chest of a man. His face is sharp, and his mouth is turned into a weak smirk. He mutters something and then laughs, stepping closer to Yang. I widen my eyes and clench my jaw, strutting over slyly. "I said just leave me alone, my date is just over there." Her voice is more audible as I get closer and closer.

"I don't believe you." The guy laughs, taking Yang's chin into his hand.

"Well you should start believing her." I scoff, grabbing her arm and pulling her to my side quickly. My eyes narrow, and the guy just laughs louder.

"I doubt this is really your date, just a friend covering for one another."

"Oh fuck off, do I look like the type of person that would get this protective of my friend?" I growl, locking my hand with Yang's strongly. Yang is silent and surprised, but she shouldn't be. "Now go, before you find out how much more violent I can really get." The man rolls his eyes and laughs, taking his drink and splashing it all over me. I gasp and jump, feeling it land all in my hair and down my clothes. I look to my feet as he leaves and Yang crushes me in a hug.

"Kitten that was so awesome, you're the best." She whispers, and I pull myself away.

"Why didn't you defend yourself? You're more than capable! You just let him hit on you like that, what the hell were you thinking?!" I hiss, shaking my head. "And now I'm covered in beer, I'm leaving."

"Blake wait." Yang sighs, leading me outside so we could actually speak. "I just, I froze. I didn't know what to do."

"That is no excuse to let him fucking touch you, at all! Regardless of it just being your chin, he could have hurt you really badly from that position. He had the upper hand. He could have broken your jaw!" I sigh and yell out in frustration, clenching my hands into fists. "How stupid are you?" Yang stands silent, eyes avoiding my gaze. She kicks at the floor and I sigh. "I'm going back to the dorm, just, stay with someone. I don't want you hurt."

"I'm already hurt." She mumbles, sitting on the curb. "You're right, I froze for no reason. I should have done what I always do and take charge. But I guess the liquor got to me, it made me not think about anything really. I was being stupid. Damn it I am stupid."

"Yang…" I sit beside her, feeling my rage pass. "You're not stupid. I snapped. I was scared. Do you know how scary it was seeing you in a position where you could have gotten hurt? Or worse? That jackass could have done anything from the state you were in and well, that terrifies me."

Ren walks out and stands behind Yang, nodding. "I saw it too. I would have been there to stop it Blake." He reassures me. "But I will agree Yang it was not what you should have done. Even if you froze like that you should have raised your voice a bit, or tried to find Blake, or something. But I digress, I'll see you guys later." The quiet boy walks off and I sigh again.

"Please Yang just, please."

The blonde nods and puts her arm around me, frowning. "I feel like I let you down. I let my guard down."

"You should know with a body like that you're a target." I mutter, keeping myself from scanning her body again. "Let's just go. Unless you want to go back inside."

She shakes her head and stands up, picking me up in her arms. "I feel like a horrible girlfriend for letting that happen Blake, I really do."

I rest my head back on her chest, shutting my eyes. "Stop feeling bad. You're a fantastic girlfriend."

"I love you, and and I won't let that happen again."

"Drop it. I love you too."

**Ruby's POV**

I sit next to Pyrrha at the bar, sighing as I watched everyone else dancing and having a fun time. I'll admit it, I like Pyrrha. And she's had way too much to drink, like, swaying while sitting too much. Yang even knows how to control it a little bit. "You should have some!" She slurs, and I shake my head. I just want to keep my eyes on her, she is worrying me and I just want to make she doesn't get hurt or picked up. The last thing I want is for her to end up sleeping with someone.

The red headed girl turns to me and laughs, for no reason, and takes another shot. "We should go Pyrrha." I say with a sigh, grabbing her wrist and leading her out. She looks at me with a confused expression and her hair blows backwards in the night breeze.

"I want to have more fun though." She pouts, her green eyes sparkling brighter than the moon tonight. I shake my head and lead her down the street, before she turns me around and pulls me into her. "Are you worried I'm gonna h-hook up with someone?" I bite my lip and shake my head yet again. "Because the only person I want to hook up with is holding my wrist right now so… No worries there."

I laugh awkwardly and escape her hold, blushing lightly. "Y-you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." I respond, leading her back towards Beacon.

"I know what I'm saying." She giggles.

"No you don't. You've had a lot tonight and you're making all this up. I'm only going to believe you when you are sober." I sigh and she shuts up, finally. I don't believe her. I want it to be true but I don't believe her.

"When I'm sober I'm sure I'll tell you." She says before pecking my cheek and strutting off to her dorm. Lies.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! If you did a review would be great! Thanks babes :)<p> 


	16. Sharing, Books, and Being Stupid

**Blake's POV**

I yawn and rub my eyes, curling into Yang's arms even more. I don't want to get up. I open my eyes and look up at Yang, seeing her fast asleep. The first time I slept in the same bed as Yang she was drunk, so I know she wasn't getting up anytime soon. "Ruby? Weiss? Anyone awake?" I whisper.

"I'm awake, Weiss isn't." Ruby mumbles back. "What's up?"

"Did you have a nice time last night?"

"If you think watching Pyrrha to make sure she didn't die last night yeah I had a blast." She sighs, and I hear her bed creak as she most likely flips around. "She said the only person she wants to hook up with is me, but she was drinking, I'm confused."

"Oh Ruby." I say with surprise. You could never trust someone that was drinking, alcohol could change someone entirely, in this case with Pyrrha. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"Slightly? Fine yeah I do, I really do. I'm not pushing anything though, only if she feels the same. I'd rather not ruin our friendship." Ruby responds. "I'm going back to sleep, it is way too early."

I nod and stretch, yawning loudly and squirming out of Yang's arms to the back of the bed. I pull the blanket up and feel Yang move closer to me. I furrow my brow and look over at her to see her eyes wide open and a large smile on her face. "Good morning kitten."

"You were fast asleep!"

"I always find a way to surprise you, don't I kitten?" Her smile fades into a smirk and I feel myself blush slightly.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"Long enough to hear Ruby talk about Pyrrha. Aw, my Rubes has a little crush!"

"Shh!" I say, pressing a finger to her lips. "She may not want you to find you. Keep quiet that you know." Yang has a hard time with keeping secrets; we are doomed. "When I woke up you looked like you were knocked out from exhaustion."

Yang snickers and nods, running her hand gently through my hair. "Always surprising you." I roll my eyes at her comment and go to get dressed, however Yang is laying in my way.

"Babe can you stand up? I want to go for a run."

"If you run I can't cuddle with you." She pouts, pecking my lips unhappily before rising and letting me get off the bed. She crawls back under the covers and looks at me seriously. "Please take Gambol Shroud, I want to know you can defend yourself if something happens, since I won't be there to save you."

"Last time I checked I was the one protecting you last night." I tease, sticking my tongue out at her before entering the bathroom to change. I exit soon after and Yang blows a kiss at me as I walk out. Adorable.

**Ruby's POV**

I couldn't fall back to sleep after the conversation with Blake, I just couldn't. I heard everything Yang said, and I sigh to myself knowing that she knows. Yang can't shut her trap, I love her, but she can't. I turn back over and get up, yawning loudly. I grab my clothes and look over to see Weiss asleep, while Yang is sitting up and reading the book that Blake keeps under her pillow. Yang, reading?!

"Are you okay?" I ask her, walking over to the bedside.

"Yep!" My sister smiles, looking over at the door. "Blake went for a run so I thought but would be a great time to see why she likes it so much." I nod, sitting beside her. It is really sweet of her to take an interest in something she never has for Blake. That's super sweet. "What about you, are you okay? You seem tense."

"Uh… Yeah! Well, kinda." I sigh. "But I'll be fine, don't worry." I know that she knows already, but I actually just want to know if she will bring it up.

"No crushes or anything?" She fidgets slightly, her eyes on me instead of the book.

"No not-"

"I know you know that I know." Yang huffs. "You are horrible at hiding things." Am I really? Really?!

"So you know about-"

Yang rolls her eyes angrily. "Yeah, I do. Red head, I won't say who just in case you won't let Weiss know."

"It isn't like that." I mumble, rubbing my head. "I was just afraid she'd find out, Blake wouldn't tell a soul."

"She would tell me and you _know_ that! And I wouldn't tell anyone, neither would Weiss… Most likely." She growls standing up and taking the book with her. "You're waiting in here and you're telling her. When Blake comes back tell her I'm in the library."

I widen my eyes and sigh with a nod, watching her leave. She is really committed to Blake and it is amazing. Now I just have to wait and face the wrath of Weiss if she didn't approve or she thought I was stupid for feeling this way over the JNPR member.

Weiss mumbles something and yawns, sitting up. It has been about an hour, and I tried to leave but Yang knows me too well and she's locked the door from the outside. Why is there no lock inside? "Weiss…" I sigh. "Yang locked me in here and I have something to tell you."

"Is it so important for her to fucking lock us in?"

"Not really but we're talking about Yang here so…"

"Just tell me Ruby." Weiss grumbles.

"I think I like Pyrrha. She told me when she was drunk that the only person she wanted to hook up with was me and well Yang wanted me to tell you before you found out yourself and then you stopped trusting me."

Weiss is silent, but I look up to match happy ice colored eyes. "That's great Ruby, well besides the fact she might have said it because she was intoxicated but still that's great that you can admit that. I honestly thought for a little while you were into me."

I laugh and shake my head, grinning at my partner. "Nope! Just a friend, maybe in another dimension but not here." We both joke and laugh. "But yeah, I don't know if she truly likes me so, keep it to yourself okay? No Neptune, no Pyrrha, no one."

She nods and hops down from the top bunk. "No problem Rosey."

"Rosey?" I widen my eyes in confusion.

"If Yang can call Blake, Blakey, I'm going to piss her off by calling you Rosey." She laughs, walking into the bathroom to change. I giggle and nod, walking to the door. I jiggle the handle and groan.

"Weiss… We're gonna be stuck in here for a while…"

**Blake's POV**

I pant and put my weapon back into my locker, wiping my forehead of the sweat that built up. Gross. I pass by Ren and we both walk back to the dorms in silence, nodding to each other before turning into our rooms. However I have to unlock the door before walking in. Why was it locked?

I walk in causing Ruby and Weiss to jump to their feet, crushing me in a hug. "You saved us!"

"Thank God!"

I go to ask them why the door was locked but they both dart out, leaving me alone and confused in the room. Where was Yang? I sigh and walk straight back out, looking around before popping my head into JNPR's room. "You guys see Yang?"

"She seemed to be heading to the library, I figured she was going to meet you!" Nora chimes and I thank her, jogging down to the facility.

"Yang?" I call into the large room, hearing the emptiness echo my words back. "Yang, I know I hid from you last time we were here but are you in here?"

"In the back!" She calls, and I furrow my brow before continuing on. There, sat at a dark wooden table is the blonde, her nose buried in a book. That is a weird sight to see. "Care to join me kitten?"

"I'd like to know why you're reading first." I laugh, sitting on the table and crossing my legs.

"I want to see why you like these so much." She says, focused on the text in her hands. "I want to understand you better."

I grin widely and examine the book in her hands, was that the one from under my pillow?

"It's about a man with two souls; each fighting for control of his body." Yang smiles, poking my nose. "First time we spoke, remember? Was the first time I saw how beautiful you are. And how amazing you are."

I blush deeply and look down, grinning and biting my lip. "You remembered."

"Oh course I did! And I got super lucky that you ended up being my partner, made it a lot easier to get to know you and talk to you." She giggles, placing the book down and pulling me onto her lap. "I would never forget the first time we spoke, because you were in that cute yukata and you kept looking up at me even though you were pissed that me and Ruby were interrupting your reading. You were and still are quiet and mysterious, and it was just so _hot_. I knew right from then that I liked you already."

"H-hot?" I stutter, shaking my head. "Not at all, but that's so sweet."

"Babe, you are so hot. Super sexy, and whether or not you believe me doesn't make it any less true." She mumbles into my ear, resting her head against mine. "You're really special."

I sigh in contentment and take her hand in mine, shutting my eyes. "You're the best." After some time passes I pick the book off the table and open my eyes with a smile. "Do you like it?"

Yang nods and smiles back, taking the book from me and opening it. "It is really good, I understand why you like reading so much now. I may just have to take you to that clearing again one day and read to you."

"I'd like that a lot, Yang."

**Ruby's POV**

I sit in the cafeteria next to Weiss, listening her talk about Neptune. I'm happy for her, finally actually being in a relationship with the boy. I wonder how Jaune is doing about the whole situation though. I look down at my food as Pyrrha walks in, sunglasses on probably to help keep the bright lights out of her hung over eyes.

"Act normal idiot." Weiss whispers to me and elbows my side, causing me to look up. "Hey, you okay?"

"Headache. Too much drinking." She groans, sitting down and holding her head. "I can't remember anything from last night, besides the fact that Ruby got me out of there. Thanks, I'd be a lot worse if not thanks to you."

I blush lightly and nod with a friendly smile. "I didn't want to see you get hurt, that's all. Looking out for a friend." She's _just _a friend, Ruby get over yourself! Thinking you have any chance with Pyrrha is not true, just look at her! Besides, she's two years older than you, and obviously probably has a thing for Jaune. You're being sad and hopeless.

"Hello?" Pyrrha says oddly, and I jump. I was scolding myself and was completely ignoring her!

"Sorry come again?"

"I said thank you, a lot. And I'm sorry I made you stop having fun just to bring me back to the dorms."

"Yeah yeah no problem." I say simply, holding in a sigh. She didn't remember anything. But honestly, did I really think she was going to?

* * *

><p>Hey babes, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are cool, and so is sharing my work! :D<p>

Thanks for over 10,000 views, that shit is crazy. You all are crazy but I love ya! 3


	17. This, That, and Oh Shit

**Blake's POV**

"Can Team RWBY's Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee please report to Eastern Vale as soon as possible? We have transportation set up for the two of you outside of Beacon. That is all." Ozpin's voice startles me and I jump out of Yang's arms.

"Why don't they want our help?" I say, narrowing my eyes. "Do you think this is about the Neo thing? Do you think they might have found Torchwick?!" I raise my voice and clench my hands into fists, stepping back as Yang stood up to hug me. "Because if it is I'm going too."

"Calm down Blake, we haven't had time to battle train. You still might be weak, the jogging isn't enough to prepare you for any type of fight. And besides, if it was, they wouldn't just send them. Don't worry, please?" Yang says obviously concerned that I would break down again.

"I will worry! That damn monster is out there doing who knows what and I just can't let that-"

Yang silences me by pressing her lips to mine, her arms wrapping around my waist and lifting me up. I can't fight her embrace and kiss her back, shutting my eyes and pressing myself against her by wrapping my arms around her neck. I tug at her lower lip and she pulls away, her beautiful lilac eyes staring into mine. "Please." She mumbles, her breath warm and heavy. I shiver and bite my lip and she connects her lips to my neck. I moan slightly and expose more of my neck for her, before realizing what she was doing.

"Manipulating me!" I huff madly before moaning out louder as she sucks down, bruising another part of my neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yang mumbles against my skin, smirking. She pulls away after licking up my neck, causing me to cling to her tighter. "Well kitten, do you want to do some battle training then? We can go to the training area and have you beat down some bags, weights, stuff like that. Just to get your overall strength back." I nod and smile weakly, still biting my lip from her sudden thrill she caused to shake my body.

"C-can we go now?" I mumble, and Yang nods. She sets me down and takes my hand, grabbing the book with the other before leading me out. "I haven't touched a bag since, I might not be as strong as I think I am."

"You are without a doubt not as strong as you were before. You gotta keep working the muscles to have them stay tight, even when you woke up we didn't go to the training straight away. You need this." She says, leading me into the large gym like room. "I'll grab you some gloves, just, find the lightest bag. Should be a fifty pounder in the back over there."

I nod and head to the direction she pointed in, looking around at all the equipment they had in here. I'm surprised that Yang has memorized the placement of everything, as she was right; there is a fifty pound bag in the back. "Found it!" I call, only to have Yang place her hand on my shoulder, making me gasp. "Shit you scared me." The blonde laughs loudly at me fear and hands me a set of boxing gloves, allowing me to slip them over my hands. She puts a pair on herself and stands next to the bag.

"Alright, just step back because if this thing hits you it'll hurt." She warns and I step back a few feet. "The key to being forceful without tiring yourself out quickly is with strategic punches thrown from under. Overhand hits are more deadly, but are more energy wasting. For our sake we want to have you hitting faster and harder without using lots of energy, since you mainly use Gambol, so that's what we'll do." Yang positions her left foot in front of her right and smirks. "Dominant hand in the back, you have more power in that arm so keeping it closer to the target would be a waste and your other arm would be less effective. Snap back, and slam." She pulls her arm back and smashes into the bag as she says slam, causing the leather covering to ripple and pull as the bag swings around from the force. "Follow up with your dominant hand, that way the counter attack from the enemy is less powerful." Her right hand is a blur as she swings it, the bag moving back into it, causing it to shoot backwards in a hiss. She rolls out of the way as it swings forward, knocking her left hand into it to have it spinning on the metal chain it is suspended on. "See? Simple!"

"Simple for someone who uses their fists in combat all the time." I grumble, stepping up to the heavy bag before taking my stance. It is very strange, but I do as she instructs. My left arm goes out and punches the leather bag, before I follow up with my left. It swings considerably less, and it is then I realize how weak I am.

"Don't worry about it. I always use my fists, I'm naturally going to be better. Just, keep going." I sigh and nod, whipping my right hand into the leather, hissing as the contact jerked my arm back. "Slow down, don't push yourself. This is just day one, remember? No need to hurt yourself anymore." Yang says caringly and I bash my left into it, not giving a shit anymore. I ram my right hand into the bag once more and it relays back into my chest, sending me knocking into the ground. I groan and pull the gloves off, tossing them to the side. This is making me really angry with myself. "Blake, are you alright?" Yang asks, dropping down to my side. I grunt and shake my head.

"I should have no problem with this, I should be able to swing that thing. For fuck's sake it is only fifty pounds!" Yang puts her arm around my shoulder, frowning.

"That Ursa tore your upper back apart, those muscles are essential for physical training like this." She explains, leaning her head against mine. "Don't be so hard against yourself, for me." I smile slightly and nod.

"Still disappointed in myself." I sigh.

"You're fast! You're sneaky! That's your thing, that's why we work well together! I'm violent and straightforward, you come in and finish the job. Stop hating on that, it doesn't matter." Yang laughs, standing up and taking my hand to pull me up. "Let's get you working on that speed bag, short burst hits, and then tomorrow we'll do training with Gambol on a training dumby." I nod and smile wider.

"You're so helpful."

**Weiss' POV**

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Ozpin's voice is rough and sharp as he screams through my scroll. "You lost your partner!?"

I stutter and look around, hiding in the dark alley and keeping my breathing quiet in case there was danger around. "One minute we're running from a helicopter that was following us, and by the time I turned in here she was gone. I poked my head back out when the sound disappeared to keep myself safe but she was nowhere around here. Professor Ozpin I just don't know what to do. I need some sort of help or-"

"You are not staying there any longer. I can't trust you to find Ruby and be back _safely_. I'll track your location using your scroll and have transportation there immediately. I'm sending a better prepared pair to find our Ruby, you are going to do nothing but go to your classes, train, and think about what you let happen. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Schnee?"

"Yes, sir." He ends the call and I sigh, letting myself fill with guilt and sadness. How could I let her go missing that quickly? That easily? I curl my knees into my chest and sigh, allowing my eyes to shut and tears to stream down my face. When I found out where Ruby is, or if someone took her, I'm going to save her. No matter what anyone tells me to do. She is my partner and I will help them find her.

I wait several hours before I hear the sound of a helicopter and see it land across the street in a grass plain, Nora and Ren stepping off. Ren has his scroll in hand and is walking in my direction, obviously having my scroll pin its location. Nora dashes over as she sees me sitting on the dirty floor and gasps.

"The princess is on the floor, this must be worse than Ozpin told up!" She helps me up and I crash into her arms, feeling sorrow over take me.

"I lost Ruby, she's not safe alone here. I think, I think someone took her."

"Calm down." Ren says quietly, patting my shoulder lightly before putting his scroll away. "He sent us here with some scouts and a band of soldiers to help track her down. If she is still anywhere in the area, you bet we'll find her." The boy smiles lightly and Nora nods, letting me break away from the hug. "Nora and I have got this, you have no reason to worry. Neptune is worried about you, and Jaune and Pyrrha are really confused on why we got sent out here, so you should head back in the copter and explain to them. I'd owe you one."

I nod and hug him as well before starting to walk off. "I owe you way more than one for this." I call to the two, resulting in a loud goodbye from Nora. More prepared pair? I think me and Ruby are a better team than those two, oh who am I kidding? I board the helicopter and sigh, watching the doors slide shut and the seat belt being pushed out from the back.

"Beacon, correct?" The pilot asks, the robotic voice sounds like nails against a chalkboard!

"Yes, Beacon please." I respond, putting my restraints on and resting my head back. I am in a lot of trouble for this one…

* * *

><p>I got this idea from a reviewer, you know who you are! Please don't comment what is going to happen next, would have to have anything spoiled! Thanks so much guys, the support is awesome. Reviews are always super helpful, as well as sharing but both are optional.<p>

Love ya babes :)


	18. Explanation, Together, and Locked Up

**Blake's POV**

"I wonder why, Ren and Nora, had to leave." I pant, sitting down on the floor. "Could Ruby and Weiss be in trouble?"

"I doubt it." Yang shrugs, sitting beside me. "They didn't say where they were going so, maybe they went somewhere else."

I nod, pulling my gloves off and leaning against her. "Thanks for the training today, and for believing in me."

"I always believe in you kitten." She grins. "We're coming back tomorrow, I want you healthy as soon as possible." Yang wraps an arm around my shoulders, resting my hand on my leg. "I'm proud of you." She whispers, kissing under my ear lightly. I giggle quietly and put my hand over hers, enjoying the quiet.

"I hope Ruby and Weiss are okay, I don't know what I'd do without-"

"They'll be fine! Don't worry. You know what happens when you worry."

"You worry." I sigh. "And I don't want you to worry."

"Exactly." Yang smiles triumphantly, pulling my closer to her. "Besides, when you worry you don't sleep, lots of tossing and turning. That is not good when I'm cuddling with you."

Her statement causes me to laugh, but it is true. I don't want her to not sleep because of me. Yang stands up and takes my hands, carefully pulling me up. "If you really are interested, we can go ask Jaune and Pyrrha if they know anything." I nod and Yang happily leads us to the dorms.

Pyrrha and Jaune are sitting on the floor net to Weiss and I walk over slowly; why is she back?

"So Ruby is lost?" Pyrrha questions, her voice shaky and her hands locked.

"Ruby, lost?" Yang repeats, stomping over to the heiress. "What is she talking about?"

Weiss whips her head around, biting her lip. "Uh…"

"You little bitch!" The blonde hisses, her gauntlets sliding up and her eyes as red as blood. "First you leave her alone for Neptune and now you lose her in Eastern Vale?!" I could feel the heat coming off of her; Yang is like a fire, raging and deadly. I put myself in between the fire and the ice, widening my eyes.

"Yang, don't do anything you'll regret." I mumble, watching her hands move down from the readied position they had taken previously. He weapons are still activated, and her eyes are still boiling with anger. But I trust her and I know she wouldn't hit me. "Just, let Weiss explain. Please."

"You're very lucky my kitten decided to protect you."

Weiss sighs and thanks me quietly before starting to explain her story.

"We were dispatched in Eastern Vale in a large clearing. We were told to investigate the area, but carefully, and to avoid combat at any chance given. Ruby led on, not really knowing where to start. For the first few hours everything was normal and okay, but at one point I heard the blades of a helicopter. We were in a large city and Ruby assumed that it was just the daily noise of people so didn't listen to my warnings. Another fifteen minutes went by before the sounds got louder and we started to run. I hid in an alleyway but she didn't follow. When the sounds faded I looked out but she was nowhere around, I figured she found somewhere to hide. But after five minutes or so I started to worry so I called Ozpin. He demanded I come back and only work on my training and schooling, I can't leave Beacon until Ruby is found. So he sent Ren and Nora out to find her. He said they are a more prepared, better pair." Weiss has tears in her eyes as she stands up and sits on Ren's bed. "I let the team down, I let the professors down, and I let Ruby down."

I look over at Yang and notice her weapons have been deactivated, as well as her eyes back to the natural purple. I take her hand and sit down beside Jaune, sighing.

"Is there anything we can do?" I ask, looking over at her.

"No, actually Ozpin said not to get involved at all. It is out of our hands now." Weiss looks down at her feet, frowning. "I'm sorry Yang, I'm sorry Blake."

"Don't feel so bad." Yang says, smiling at her teammate. "I overreacted, just a sister worrying. I didn't mean to explode like that, it isn't fair. Not your fault."

I smile at Yang's statement and Pyrrha nods. "Just focus on your work like he said and have faith in Ren and Nora, they've never let us down before."

"Yeah, they're an awesome team! For sure with a bit of back up they'll find her!" The JNPR team captain cheers, causing Pyrrha to laugh.

"I'm just worried for her safety." Weiss says, sighing. "But she is strong, she can defend herself if needed."

I hope she can.

I step out of the bathroom, tying the bow over my ears and fixing my uniform's skirt carefully. "You don't have to change in there anymore when it is just us you know." Yang says, trying to fix her top. "If anything I would like you to change out here." I blush deeply at her words and grab my books, walking out of the dorm. We have a seminar with Professor Ozpin today and then more Grimm Studies, just my luck. It would seem that the Grimm problem has increased so we have to learn as much as we can about them. However that didn't change the fact it is a boring class.

I walk into the classroom and take my seat, oddly being the first one in. Professor Port is writing tons of notes on the board and just glancing over them I realize that the problem must be a lot larger than we though. Yang struts in and grins at me, quickly sitting beside me. "You ready to take a nap?" She jokes.

"I'm ready to learn and be bored out of my mind." I sigh, frowning and taking my notebook out. "Make sure you pay attention, we may be dealing with something really bad."

**Ruby's POV**

I open my eyes slowly, going to rub my eyes. I tug at my arms but they are tied up to the wall, my feet stuck against the wall as well. Crescent Rose is not on my back and it is in this moment I figure out that I'm in a dark, dingy cell. "Hello?" I call, struggling against the chains again.

**Flashback**

"_Ruby, Ruby I think the sound is getting louder. We should get to safety."_

"_It'll be fine!" I roll my eyes, laughing. "You're overreacting, you're worrying too much. I don't hear anything."_

_We continue walking until I see Weiss running, so I quickly follow. "What's happening?"_

"_Helicopter!" She wails, and makes a sharp turn into a dark alley. I look around and try to catch up, but I feel a sharp needle prick my neck and the world becomes blurry as I hit the pavement._

**End of Flashback**

I look around the cell and cry out, smashing my limbs against the hard brick wall. I should have listened to Weiss, if I did then I probably would not be stuck in this situation.

"The girl, awakens." A voice says from the distance, a black silhouette walking towards the bars of my cell. A fist slams against the iron door and it shakes violently, causing me to jump. "You hang before me, exposed. You reveal that you are a weak student, one who does not listen and apparently does not respect her partner." The voice is elegant, very soothing and monotone. "What do you have to say for yourself, Ruby Rose?"

"Who are you?" I demand, flailing against the wall again. "Why capture me?"

"The leader of the most power hunter and or huntress-in-training team, from Beacon, why would I not capture you? Taking your bull of a sister would idiotic, the heiress would annoy me to death, and the cunning quiet girl would not be useful to me." I hear the person pacing back and forth, seeing the shadows change through the three iron bars I could see through at the top of the door. "However you, hold power in your team. They trust you, believe you. _You_ are important. By keeping you here they are distracted, will not perform at their best. You see, I'm always a step ahead. Remember that, Ms. Rose." The footsteps get softer and softer as they walk away. What did I allow to happen?

* * *

><p>Thank you all for being patient and understanding, had lots of homework to do :(<p>

I know this isn't very long but tomorrow's chapter will be better! Thanks babes :)

* * *

><p>*Edit: A lot of you seem worried that they'll kick their feet up and wait, but... Here's a line or two to help reassure that I didn't fuck up the character's personalities :)<p>

_"You know how Pyrrha said that we should sit tight and wait?" I nod my head at her question, squeezing her hand in case she couldn't see. "Well she's being fucking stupid. It may not be Weiss' fault like I said, but I'm not waiting to find out what happens."_


	19. Plans, Hiding, and Getting Ready

**Blake's POV**

It is the middle of the night and I sigh to myself, turning over yet again. Ruby is out there somewhere, maybe captured, maybe hurt, and we're just sitting here? And how can Yang be okay with this?

"Blake?" Yang's voice catches me off guard, but I turn my head to look at her.

"Why are you still awake?"

"I could ask you the same." She mumbles, taking my hand. "You know how Pyrrha said that we should sit tight and wait?" I nod my head at her question, squeezing her hand in case she couldn't see. "Well she's being fucking stupid. It may not be Weiss' fault like I said, but I'm not waiting to find out what happens."

I can understand why she does not want to wait. That's her little sister out there, her own flesh and blood. "But what can we do? How can we help?"

"I didn't say we." Yang says sharply, but quietly. "I'm not dragging you into this unless you want me to. I'm going to call Ren tomorrow and have him pin me his location. I'm gonna take Bumblebee as quickly as I can there. No one is stopping me from doing this, not you, not Weiss, not Ozpin."

"Well it is we." I grunt. "If you think I'm letting you do this alone, you're crazy. Not just because you're my partner, but also because you're my girlfriend. I'm just worried about my back, I've only gotten two days of training, and I'm probably going to be useless in extreme combat. If we run into any that is."

Yang rubs my hand lightly, sighing. "You're the stealthy one and I'm the powerhouse, remember? We'll play to our strengths. Tomorrow we can ditch classes to get our shit together, and then we can go by night fall."

The plan seems too easy to actually work, but it was only phase one. "But, what happens when we get there?"

"Weiss said that they were chased by a helicopter, so, the best place to look would be the pilot's database for all rented copters and routes taken in the past day or two. If one flies over Eastern Vale and is extremely close to the date, that's our best match. It of course would be easier to find if it was rented but chances are it isn't so we'll have to go off of other means." Yang must have been thinking about this for a while, because it is very well planned out.

"You didn't pay attention in class, did you?"

"I may have come up with this during class so… No." Yang says in a mumble, before pulling me into her embrace lightly. "I'm just really worried about Ruby and if the Beacon advisers and team JNPR think I'm going to let Ren and Nora find her alone, they obviously don't know Yang Xiao Long."

I grin widely and kiss her forehead. I'm proud of Yang, but it is not like I didn't see this coming. Honestly if she let the two find her themselves I would be concerned. "So, we're really doing this?"

"Totally. I'm not letting Ruby get hurt, I am going to find her and _crush_ whoever and whatever gets in my path. When we get up tomorrow I'll hop in the shower and you grab Gambol Shroud from your locker, and get it in here. Hide it anywhere you can in the dorm, that way when we go to leave tomorrow night we'll be able to just slip out and go."

I curl into her and nod, pulling the blanket over us. I feel a bit better, we're going to do this. "We'll have to get a hotel room if we're going to stay."

"We're staying until we find her." Yang yawns, wrapping her arms around me. "I've got plenty of money, we'll be fine." She presses her lips to the top of my head and I smile, rubbing circles into her side. "I feel like I can sleep now, I feel really tired. Let's get some sleep and then kick some ass tomorrow, if anyone can find our captain it is us."

"I agree!" I cheer quietly, yawning as well. "Goodnight Yang, I love you."

"I love you too kitten. Sleep well."

* * *

><p>I wake up as I feel Yang get out of bed. I reach my hand out and grab the bottom of her shorts, having her whip her head to me. "Morning." I grin, blowing a kiss to her sweetly. Yang giggles and strips off her clothes, heading to the bathroom.<p>

"Weiss is in the cafeteria, so I would go to your locker now and be back for when I get out of the shower." She calls, before turning the water on. I stand up and walk out of dorm room and head to the lockers, putting my combination in before slyly taking out my weapon and slinking back to the room. I slide it under the bed covers, making the bed as well so that way it looks like nothing is there. I smile at my work and throw together a bag, putting in several different pairs of pajamas and my daily outfit. By the time I finish packing my bag Yang walks out with a towel wrapped around her body. Her blonde hair is straight and damp from the shower, laying down her back neatly. I smile at her and check her out without shame, noticing the blue towel caving in and pushing out with each of her natural curves. Yang is so gorgeous. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks with a smirk, and I smirk back rather than blushing.

"Because you're so sexy." I wink. "And because if we're out for a while looking for Ruby than we won't be able to have personal, romantic time. The most we will get is cuddling at night to sleep. And that's only if we don't have anything to follow or worry about then." I sigh softly, setting my bag on the bed.

"Then when we get Ruby back, I'll fuck you so hard that you'll forget you even had gone without it." Yang says dirtily, biting her lip. I widen my eyes and blush, giggling oddly. She drops her towel and I stare at her body hungrily, watching her strut over to the dresser to get into her clothes. "Such a naughty kitty…"

I shake my head and blush a deeper shade of crimson, changing into my clothes as well. I grab my ribbon and tie it over my ears, smiling at myself in the mirror. "I got everything for myself ready." I tell her. "And Gambol is under the bed covers so we can just get out later tonight. We might not even have to skip class." Yang nods at my statements and places a hand on my shoulder, causing me to smile wider.

"Let's get the day over with, we have a little hooded girl to find!" Yang announces, taking my hand and smiling at me. I nod and lace our fingers together, leading her out. "Will you take the bow off for our adventure?" She asks hopefully and I shake my head.

"No." I say flatly. I will be honest, before Yang and the others found out that I am a Faunus, I felt like a monster. Of course we're not monsters, or beasts, but the way other humans look down at us for it makes it feel like we are. The ridicule, the hate, it hurts. But Yang makes me feel like being a Faunus is something I should be proud of, which is true. I should be proud. She embraces it and loves it, she loves every part of me. Every quirk and every flaw that she insists is just another reason that makes me perfect. Damn she even finds my ears cute! I grin widely at my thoughts and we walk into Professor Ooblecks' classroom. He stands behind his desk and in front of a large map, very hyper and very ready to start the lesson.

"Welcome welcome girls!" He says swiftly, bowing in a blur. "Time for history! Or well more so history time!" Those both mean the same exact thing. Oobleck is a fast and extremely witty teacher, but due to his hyper personality and his love for caffeine, he is constantly all over the place. "Please do take your seats and enjoy the period of education that will be bestowed upon you!" Yang laughs and nods before sitting in her seat, allowing me to take mine. Weiss senses nothing suspicious about us which is great, because honestly I don't want her to find out we are leaving until she sees the note we leave for her to read the next morning. I feel this deep guilt stir in me and I realize we would be leaving Weiss all alone, but at this point she has Jaune, Pyrrha, Sun, and Neptune to be with her. She is a big girl, she can handle it.

"Did you call Ren yet?" I whisper to Yang, watching Oobleck dash around the classroom happily.

"After class I am." She responds, placing her hand on my thigh and smiling. She keeps her had facing the front of the class, and she starts to the notes down from off of the board. "We might want to bring our Grimm studies notebook, in case we have to deal with anything while we are there."

I nod, slightly surprised at how thought out Yang is being. Weiss looks over at me and glances at my leg, sighing when she saw Yang's hand rubbing circles into it. "I feel so bad and you two look so happy." She mumbles.

"I feel horrible too." I admit. "But they'll find her, don't worry." _We'll _find her.

An hour goes by and the bell rings, Yang quickly pulling me out of the room. "Slow down!" I laugh.

"Every second counts!" She grunts and tugs me faster to the cafeteria.

"Still the same amount of time till nightfall." I whisper. "We can't speed up time." Yang disregards my statement and continues to drag my down the hallway. At this point I let her continue without any struggle. There is no point in fighting the brute. We eventually reach the cafeteria and we sit down, Pyrrha tapping her fingers against the table impatiently. Jaune arrives shortly after, a sad look on his face. Ruby being gone really damages everyone. Weiss walks in hand in hand with Neptune and she looks slightly better, a bit happier, but still that look of guilt on her face. I feel bad. I feel bad for Weiss who has her partner missing, I feel bad for Yang because her little sister is missing, and I feel bad for Pyrrha, Jaune, and Sun because their friend is missing. I just feel bad. The whole idea of Yang and I going out to save the day makes me feel better though; we can and will do this.

"I'm sorry Yang." Sun says sadly, dipping his head in respect. "I wish there was something I could do to help find Ruby."

"Just supporting Ren and Nora is enough." The blonde girl fakes a smile, pain reflecting in her purple orbs. Behind Yang's smile is so much more; I can see the hurt and the sorrow, I can feel the pressure and the pain she goes through at a quick glance. I can tell when she is uncomfortable or unhappy, or in pure bliss just from her magnificent eyes. Of course I can also see the anger, but everyone can when they are flaming with rage. Yang is more than just smiles, laughs, and jokes. She is a really emotion person that has her moments of "defeat" too. I place my hand under her chin and rub her cheek lightly with my thumb, causing my busty girlfriend to grin for real. I see the sparkle in her eyes and that reaction makes me grin to myself. She leans her head down to bite my earlobe and tug on it playfully, before whispering in my ear. "Things are going to be a lot less simple very soon."

I nod and move myself closer to her, placing my hand on the back of her neck and pulling her down so I can kiss her. I pour all of my emotions out onto her lips: fear, desperation, excitement, happiness, and anything else that was clouding my mind. One minute our kiss is soft and subtle, and the next I'm pulling at her lip and clashing tongues with her. Yang places a hand on my right flank and is squeezing it every time I bite on her lip, every time I speed up or slow down. I don't care at this point that we are doing this in front of them, I need this. I need to be able to just forget about everything that is going on for the moment and just have fun. Because little do they know we won't be having fun for a while.

Yang pulls her head away for a moment, resting her forehead against mine. Our breaths are hot and heavy, colliding in the small space we are apart. "I need you." She mumbles, almost so quietly that I don't catch it. "Like, _need _you."

"Really?"

"W-we have time, please, fuck _please_." Yang whines, biting her lip so that is turns a pale white. I widen my eyes at her words and can only nod, gripping her hand tightly. The bell rings and the room pours out of the doors, Yang and I hidden amongst the crowd. "Dorm room." She says quickly, leading me through the halls and the people to get to the door labeled 'RWBY'.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Warning:<strong>** Sexx**

I open the door and shut it behind us, locking it. I press Yang against the door and get her top off swiftly. Yang works on getting my clothes off as well, in just a minute we are bare and kissing again. Her hands rest on my chest, rubbing and squeezing my breasts lightly. I moan into her mouth and move my hand to her lower parts, my thumb on her clit and my fingers near her entrance. The blonde gasps and groans as I start to move my thumb back and forth on her sensitive clit, her body shuddering as I kiss down her neck and suck a mark into her collarbone. "Cat got your tongue?" I whisper seductively, smirking proudly at my own joke. Yang goes to say something about it but I press a finger into her, causing her words to be replaced with loud, pleasurable moans. "You're so sexy like this."

"Fuck, Blake! Oh it feels so good. So so good. Don't stop, oh kitten please don't stop." Yang gasps, throwing her head back and shutting her eyes tightly. I curl my finger inside her and rub her clit faster, causing her legs to shake and her mouth to start spewing curse words again. She is right, she really needs this. I move my head down and suck on one of her nipples, trying to stabilize her legs with my other arm as I start to move my finger in and out of her pussy. She hits her climax after I slide another finger into her, cursing and moaning almost in a yell. I pull them out and suck them clean, smirking as Yang watches me. I take her hand and bring her over to the bed, sitting her down and climbing onto her lap, pecking her lips lightly. She lays back and I fit my core to hers. "What are you-" Yang's question breaks as I start moving my hips back and forth. I grind my hips slowly, gasping and digging my nails into her sides as I feel our clits hit and rub against each other's. "Fuck! Shit, shit Blake!" She shouts, moaning in between heavy breaths. I groan out and speed up my movements, desperate for more contact. Desperate for more friction. Desperate for more.

"Yang!" I moan shakily, gripping her hips tightly after spreading her legs wider. Yang bucks her hips, slamming her wet core against mine. The room is getting hot and the sounds of our moans echoing in the otherwise empty room. I reach my climax, my hips slowing down as I feel my tension turn to pure relaxation. Yang pants loudly as she hits it for a second time with me, our juices melding together. I roll off of her and pant along with her, wiping the sweat drops from my neck.

**End Of Sex**

"I'm gonna need another shower." Yang laughs breathlessly, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "And we're gonna need to wash the bed sheets, or at least get them in the hamper to have them washed while we are gone."

"I need a shower too." I giggle, kissing her cheek. "You go hop in and I'll strip the bed, Weiss should be back any minute for curfew anyway."

That will surely hold us off until we find Ruby.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This is an extra extra long one, so yay! I had to stay after to use the school's wifi because my dad forgot to pay the bill at home, so I had no internet there. Anything for my babes though :)<p> 


	20. Notes, Fear, and Sleep

**Blake's POV**

The sun sets soon enough and it is the dark of night. Weiss is lying in bed trying to fall asleep. I am under the covers in bed, hiding the fact that I'm not in pajamas and that something is off. Yang is in the bathroom, acting like she is taking forever to do her "sleepwear hair" that Weiss hates so much.

"Night Blake." Weiss yawns, and I hear the creak of her bed indicating that she has turned over.

"Goodnight Weiss. Stay strong." I whisper. I frown to myself and pull out a piece of paper, scribbling on it:

_Weiss,_

_I hope you can forgive us for this, but as you can see we are gone. Yang and I cannot sit around and wait for Ruby to magically be found; we have to find her. Please do not inform anyone, however I doubt they will not notice us being missing for very long. If such a thing is to happen please do not let them know where we have gone. If they assume, deny. Cover for us princess, because we will be coming back with Ruby, whether Beacon likes it or not. Love you, stay strong._

_Blake_

I place it on the nightstand carefully, resting the clock on the corner of the paper so that way it didn't blow away. I stand up and put my bag over my shoulder before securing Gambol Shroud on my back. I knock on the bathroom door five times in the designated sequence me and Yang set beforehand for when Weiss falls asleep, and I slip out of the dorm. I tread down the hallways lightly before reaching the front doors, pushing one open as slowly and quietly as I can before sliding past. Bumblebee is parked a block down so I look around before sticking to the shadows and walking off.

"Blake?" Yang asks, her voice quiet and raspy. I peak my head out from the alley I am hiding myself in, smiling and waving like an idiot. "Never noticed that your eyes glow in the dark." She giggles and I roll my eyes.

"You know the way?"

"I've got Ren's location pinning on my scroll, it has where we are at so I can just follow it." Yang nods, grabbing her helmet and climbing onto the bike. "Come on kitten!"

I smile and get on the back, wrapping my arms around her stomach lightly. I feel Yang lean back into me a bit and she kisses my hands before putting her helmet on. "Do I need a helmet?"

"I uh, don't have another one. If you hold onto me tightly you should be fine."

I nod and grip her a bit tighter, feeling her rev the engine and zoom off. I gasp and rest my head on her shoulder, feeling my hair whipping behind me violently. I shut my eyes to avoid them being assaulted by the wind and feel my muscles tighten up.

"Are you really that frightened?" Yang laughs loudly. "I want to get there as quickly as possible, no time to lose kitty. It shouldn't be that long of a ride just, try to relax."

Yeah, _try_. The unbearable speed she is driving at causes my hair to thrash about and how can I not be frightened? My legs are clenched up against the cool metal frame of the motorcycle, and my hands and gripping the fabric of Yang's shirt tightly. "S-sorry." I stutter out over all of the sounds that are around us. "I'm just not used to this, at all." Yang shrugs her shoulders and I feel the machine speed up, causing me to press closer to her. I cannot wait to get off this death trap.

"We're close." Yang hollers over the whipping air, glancing down at her scroll to make sure we're on the right path. I feel sick. I feel uncomfortable. I want off.

"I hope so." I whimper, frowning and inhaling her sweet smell. She arches her back to press it into my chest, I assume trying to calm me down slightly. Suddenly Yang skids to a stop, sliding against the rough pavement. The slide throws up dust and rock into the air, causing me to cough violently.

Yang turns the engine off and pulls the helmet off of her head, her blonde hair bouncing all over the place. "Let's grab a hotel room and then walk the rest of the way, it is only two miles or so."

I nod and stand up, legs shaking from the vibrations of the bike. I take her hand and she leads us into the fancy building. "Huntresses-in-training, we need a room to use for investigations." The man at the counter smirks at Yang and I huff jealously.

"Anything for a lovely looking Beacon student." He hands Yang a key and I roll my eyes, lacing our fingers tighter together and pulling her to the room we are given. Yang laughs and I furrow my brow, shutting the door behind us.

"What?"

"You got _so_ jealous just then." Yang giggles, poking my red cheeks.

"Shut up."

"No need to worry baby." She sings.

"Shut, up." I storm out of the room and walk out, hearing Yang chase after me. "Just lead on." I grumble defensively.

Yang bites her lip and takes my hand slowly. "You can be jealous, it's okay."

"I was not jealous. I just, don't like seeing people look at you like that."

She pouts slightly and rubs my knuckles lightly. Yang stops walking and drops to her knee, kissing the top of my hand lightly. "Sweetheart" She starts. "People look at you too. Like, look at you look at you. That doesn't mean I get mad every single time. Sure I glare at them like no tomorrow and scare them off, but still. Blake, just because someone finds me attractive, doesn't mean I'm into them."

I gawk at her a bit, blushing deeply. "W-we should get going." I watch Yang stand up with a large grin on her face. "I love you." I mumble under my breath, feeling her wrap her arm around me.

"I love you too." She whispers in my ear, causing me to shiver. "He's close."

I look around slowly. We are in the middle of a small city, buildings scattered everywhere. "Where could he-"

"Ren!" Yang calls out. "The lovebirds are at the nest!"

"You had a fucking code sentence?!" I hiss under my breath before seeing the black-haired boy step out from a small shack behind us.

"Come on." He mumbles, leading us into the brick building. I shut the door behind us and lock it, seeing Nora laying on the floor and snoring lightly. "She was exhausted after our first attempt at an area search, I let her sleep." Ren explains and I nod.

"That was nice of you." I smile.

"Blake and I got a room at that hotel down the block, but I'll grab all of our stuff from there now and move it here."

"That would be a wise idea."

Yang walks out as Ren responds to her, and I sit down on the hard wood floor.

"Did you guys find anything?" I ask, and Ren shakes his head.

"Nothing. Not any sort of trail. I'm trying Blake, I'm trying." Ren frowns, his voice staying quiet and kind as always. "Nora is stressing really badly over it. I feel bad. I've been looking while she sleeps and working while she's awake. I'm not getting much sleep honestly."

I sigh and nod, rubbing his arm lightly. "I know, I don't sleep when I'm worried. I can't. You and I can both worry and stay up together." Ren laughs at my joke and Yang steps through the door, my bag slung over her right shoulder and her back over her left.

"I assume there is some sort of room that we can use." Yang says, and Ren points down the hall to another bedroom. She struts down it, hips swaying and I can't help but watch her walk away.

"You look so tired." He comments. "And you can pry your eyes off of her ass now." Ren laughs, being quiet loud for him. I roll my eyes and surprisingly my pale skin does not change colors yet again.

"We should take a quick rest." Yang calls from the other room, her head poking out from the hall. "We need a lot of energy for our first search day."

I nod and mess up Ren's hair playfully, muttering a goodnight and smiling at him. He laughs again and says it back, letting me walk into the bedroom. The room is extremely small and the bed looks even smaller than the one in the dorm room.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Yang offers, and I shake my head.

"We're both sleeping in that damn bed, even if it kills us."

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed! I just posted the first chapter of my Ren centered, Renora AU fanfiction! You should head over to my profile page and check it out babes! Love ya all :)<p> 


	21. Pain, Scares, and Lies

**Blake's POV**

I wake up with an excruciating pain in the top of my back, where the Ursa attacked me. I'm sure that it didn't hurt this badly yesterday. Yang is curled up beside me, her warm breath hitting my face as she keeps a steady breathing pattern. Our legs are laced and our arms are around each other, mainly because of the size of the bed. Yang was not kidding last night when she said it would be a tight fit. But, I think it was worth it. If she ended up on the floor we both would be. I may not seem like it, but I'm a cuddly person. Especially when Yang is the one who's holding me against her body.

I fit my head in the crook of her neck, smiling as I breathe in her beautiful scent. Her hand starts to glide across my exposed lower back, since I am wearing her tank top yet again. I may have forgotten to pack my own pajamas, or Yang went through my bag and put her pajamas in. Either way I have to wear hers. "You awake?" I ask in a whisper, my lips quite close to her ear. The blonde nods slowly, her hand moving from my lower back over my side and to my stomach.

"I am." She mumbles back, her fingernails scratching my stomach gently and soothingly. "We really need to get up and get to work." Yang sighs after saying that. We both know how badly she wants to find Ruby, but at the same time I can tell she just wants to lay in the sweet and silent embrace we have going. I want to as well, but in this case Ruby is our priority. I'm putting my needs and wants second to finding the red clad girl. I move my head from her neck and kiss her lightly before sitting up. Yang whimpers sadly but rolls off of the bed, quickly springing up and fumbling through the bag to grab her clothes. She strips down and gets into her clothes so fast I barely have time to watch. "Naughty kitten." She teases with a smirk, that I return without hesitation. I get up myself and change as well, tying the ribbon over my ears and nodding to her.

"Let's do this."

Yang struts over and grins, taking my hand and kissing it lightly before leading me out. Nora is picking up her hammer, which reminds me to pull out of Yang's grasp and dash back into the bedroom to grab Gambol Shroud. I take my weapon off of the dresser and secure it on my back, walking back into the main room. Ren is now leaning against the wall by the door, while Nora is flipping the hammer around in her hands. Yang is staring at Nora with this slight fear in her eyes, and she steps back cautiously. "Are you afraid she's going to hit you?" I laugh, causing her to jump and glare at me.

"N-no!" She hisses, running a hand through her hair and charging out of the door. Damn it, really Yang? I sigh and shake my head, looking over at Ren awkwardly.

"She loves you anyway." He says honestly, opening the door for me with a smile. Very true! I nod and wave to Nora before walking out. I look around and head down the steps, curious to see where Yang went off to.

"Yang?" I call, rolling my eyes. "Babe, come on. This is stupid shit to be worrying about when your sister is missing." Suddenly she bursts out of an alleyway, shouting and causing me to scream at the top of my lungs. "You, you bitch!" I hiss in anger, my limbs shaking from her sudden shout. "I thought something happened to you! Fuck off!" Yang's eyes are wide and she walks towards me. I jump back and cross my arms, shaking my head.

"Kitten…" Yang mumbles, frowning. "I was just joking around."

"Not now, not when Ruby went missing just around here. You scared me to death, and then that scream…" I growl, glaring at my girlfriend. "It wasn't funny, I'm not amused."

"You need to calm down." She says softly, reaching out and grabbing my wrist tightly before I could pull it away. "You're really tense, I'm worried about you. I understand that we need to find Ruby and I'm scared for her too but it is doing nothing but eating you from the inside out. It is just like what happened with The White Fang."

"This is not the same thing! This is different!"

"It is the same situation though." She frowns and pulls me into her embrace, resting her head on top of mine. "Back then I couldn't do anything to help you besides saying to slow down, but now I need to do something. I need to save you." I rest my head on her chest lightly, surprised with how sudden she is. "If you're going down, I'm falling with you kitten. I, I need you."

"Okay." I sigh, feeling Yang's muscles relax as I say it. "I'll calm down, I'm sorry." Yang pulls away and smiles widely at me, crashing her lips to mine for a second or two.

"Now come on, let's get searching!"

**Weiss' POV**

I yawn and cover my eyes with my hands, the sun staring back into my eyes. I sit up and grunt, hopping down from the top bunk. I look around and see three empty beds, two made neatly which are Ruby and Yang's and then one with messed up covers which is Blake's. Well, more like Blake and Yang's bed and the other one being an extra. Blake always makes the bed when she gets up. Weird.

I scan the room and notice a piece of paper on the table beside the beds and grab it.

_Weiss,_

_I hope you can forgive us for this, but as you can see we are gone. Yang and I cannot sit around and wait for Ruby to magically be found; we have to find her. Please do not inform anyone, however I doubt they will not notice us being missing for very long. If such a thing is to happen please do not let them know where we have gone. If they assume, deny. Cover for us princess, because we will be coming back with Ruby, whether Beacon likes it or not. Love you, stay strong._

_Blake_

I widen my eyes and read the note again, and again, until I can recite the whole thing off of the top of my head. They left me? By myself?! Why didn't they take me? Do, do they not trust me? We are a team for crying out loud, we work together! I ball the sheet up and yell, opening it again and ripping it up. This is not fair!

I sigh and get changed quickly, pulling my hair up and walking out. _Please do not inform anyone, however I doubt they will not notice us being missing for very long._ I have to do what Blake asks though, I can't betray her like that. I should have known that Yang wouldn't sit around and let Ruby be found by Ren and Nora. And then of course like it just happened, Blake would go because she can't be without her. That and they are partners. I feel so untrusted though. I feel stabbed in the back.

I make my way to the cafeteria and sit down next to Neptune. He puts his arm around my waist and grins at me. "How did you sleep angel?"

"Alright." I say through locked teeth, faking a smile at him. However if there is one person that makes me feel better, it is Neptune. He is always there for me, always happy to be beside me. "What about you?"

"Would have been better if I had a certain lady in my arms." He says romantically, kissing my cheek lightly. Sun walks over sluggishly and plops beside Pyrrha, the warrior girl patting his shoulder lightly.

"What's wrong?"

"No sleep. Worried about Ruby." He sighs, rubbing his eyes. "She's such an awesome person and an awesome friend, she does not deserve this."

"Where are the lovebirds?" Pyrrha asks another question but looks at me this time. I have to lie and cover for them. I have to.

"More training." I lie with a sigh. "And then more sleep."

Lying to my friends and to my boyfriend feels wrong. It feels so wrong. But I have to for Yang and Blake. If anyone is going to find her, they will. I trust them and their judgment.

"Please guys, get her." I whisper to myself. "You need to."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the (shorter) chapter! Sorry about it being a bit short :(<p>

You should also check out my other fanfiction I just started posting: s/10732813/1/Mind-Games-RWBY-Fanfiction

You'll love it babes! Thanks for all the support, I love you guys :)


	22. Huffs, Trails, and BRYN

**Blake's POV**

"Slow down." Yang huffs, trudging after me. "It is difficult to get through these piles of rubble, and stay on high alert like you do."

"Not a second to lose." I repeat what she told me before, turning my head and smirking at her slightly. Yang rolls her eyes at me and laughs, picking up a piece of scrap metal and throwing it across the broken village, hearing a clank and a smash as it landed on the floor. "Just climb around it, save your energy."

"I'm not as nimble as you are, I'm better at just clearing my path."

"Babe just listen to me." I sigh, wiping the sweat from my forehead. It is hot out here and this is already stressful. At this point Ruby could be anywhere and we have no clues on where to start. Except… "Yang!" I shout, causing her to jump. "Get over here, and move this brick."

She makes her way to me and throws the cinder brick to the side, allowing me to pick up a red rose petal. "She was here." I mumble, running my fingertips over the glossy petal carefully. "If we find another one we will know the general direction she was heading. Or, tried to get away from. If she was picked up in that helicopter Weiss saw she might have dropped a trail of them as a hint for us to find her." Yang looks at me after I finish my statement and she grins.

"Now we're onto something, you know? We can do this!" She cheers, throwing her fist into the air which causes small sparks to jump from her wrists as well. I smile and nod, rubbing my eyes. I am still super tired. "We should tear up the rest of this junk, see if we can find which direction it is coming from." I agree quietly and glance around to see if I can catch anymore hints of the crimson petals.

"Here." I mumble, pointing to another one. "And here." The flower petals seem to be heading south, so I keep walking south, my head pointed at the floor. Yang is dashing after me as I keep stomping on, making a sharp turn as the direction moved to Southeast.

"Blake, we can't stray too far." She calls, causing me to stop and turn my head to face her. Why is she saying that? "If we do then when night hits we could be in trouble. We should go back and sleep since it is almost nightfall and then first thing in the morning follow the trail. If you really want to follow it we can have Ren and Nora follow it while we sleep."

"No." I grunt, shaking my head and walking again. "We are doing this. The sun is just above us too, it isn't even past noon. Why do you want to stop so quickly?"

Yang looks down at her feet and kicks at the dirt. "I don't know. This is our first real mission so maybe the pressure is a lot. Especially since it is to find my little sis, I feel like if I don't do my best and find her as quickly as I can then I'll let her down."

"You won't."

"I feel like I will, I don't think I'm good enough for this."

"You are good enough." I sigh, walking back and taking her hand, leading her on. "Damn it Yang where the hell is that killer confidence of yours? Suddenly it is all gone and it makes me feel bad." I lace my fingers with hers, basically dragging her further along. "You're way more attractive when you're strutting around like you own the joint rather than acting all quiet and blushy like me."

"Blushy isn't even a real word." Yang smirks, and I just giggle.

"Shut up."

We follow the petals as far as they go until we are faced with a dense forest, the entrance basically covered in petals.

"Should we head in?" I ask, reaching to my back.

"Let me check the time." Yang mumbles and pulls out her scroll. "It's five now, the sun will be setting soon." I nod and turn her back around, leading her a bit away before hearing a crash sound come from behind us. Yang twists herself around and flares Ember Celica up as her muscles tense up. I gasp and push Yang over, rolling out of the way myself as an Ursa jumps at her, the rough ground scratching at my arms and stinging my back. "I would have moved out of the way." Yang laughs before standing up.

"I have no doubt in you, just playing it safe." I say back before unsheathing the weapon from my back. I grip the handle tightly and burst forward using my speed, whipping my blade through the air and hooking the Grimm's flesh as I do, swinging the creature as I pull up on it. I can see Yang smirk from the corner of my eye as she pulls back her fist, sparks blowing off of her gauntlets in the wind. As the beast soars closer to her, she lets momentum drive her arm forward and her strong fist collides with the Ursa Minor, causing it to emit a whimper of pain and blast off in the other direction.

I wipe the blood off of Gambol using a leaf or two off of the ground before sheathing it again. "Looks like we'll have to be on our guard tomorrow. It will not be that easy." I state with a sigh, walking off. I glance over my shoulder to make sure Yang is following, which she is, but she is rubbing her knuckles which throws me off. "You okay?"

"I'm fine babe." She grins, nodding. "Just want to rub the knuckles a bit to make them a little looser, if that makes sense. I have to when I slam my hand into the skull rather than the body since it is so hard."

I nod and slow my pace down so she can catch up with me. "You know, we got more done in two days than Ren and Nora have and they've been here for a couple more."

"Yeah, but I doubt we are close to finding her. It can't be that simple." Yang sighs, wrapping her arm around my thin waist happily. I lean into her side and grin, feeling myself instantly relax.

"I'm kind of afraid to do lots of fighting." I admit.

"You'll be fine, and I'll be with you. Plus you're going to actually talk to me rather than ignore everything I say like last time." I can feel her chuckle vibrate through my body and I nod guiltily.

"I feel really bad about ignoring you. I hated that."

"I did too." She whispers, and I can tell just from her voice that she is frowning. "I love you."

"I love you too." We continue to walk back in silence before my legs finally start noticing how far away we are. "Yanggg?" I mumble, smiling widely. "Can you carry me back?" She squeezes my hand and fakes an eye roll.

"Damn, anything for my kitten." I snicker victoriously and she lifts me up bridal style, allowing me to loop my arms around her neck and rest my head on her chest.

I think about our second day on the job and think about what could be going on back in Beacon. How is Weiss? Are Jaune and Pyrrha okay? What about Sun and Neptune? Well… They didn't actually go to Beacon but damn that doesn't matter! I hope they are okay. My mind clears for a few minutes before racing off in a totally different direction. What will Ozpin do to us when we get back? Hopefully he will just be pleased we returned with Ruby all safe and sound, but honestly I cannot see this going without some sort of punishment. I don't like punishment. But why would he punish us? If anything we would be doing him a favor! I sigh and just breathe in Yang's scent, calming myself down. One step at a time Belladonna, we'll cross each bridge as we get to it.

Now how is Ruby missing? She's not the brightest person but she certainly wouldn't get lost on her own. She must have been taken by someone. It would explain the two being followed by that mysterious helicopter. Her petals lead into a thick forest, the trees look old and a few leaves here and there are bright orange rather than the green. But, the location most likely has no impact or clues to give on the person, or people that took Ruby. All I know is, whatever happened to Ruby cannot be good.

I look up at the sky and see a pair of stars twinkling at me, causing me to smile. "That's us…" I murmur under my breath. Yang catches my comment barely and looks up as well.

"One of them is so beautiful and special and she has no idea how much she means to the other one." She says with a grin, causing me to blush.

I sigh and shut my eyes, stuttering out, "T-that's the confident Yang that I love." Yang speeds up her pace and Nora's voice fills my ears.

"Come on you two, you look exhausted!" Yang climbs up the stairs and carries me into the small home, keeping me in her arms as she sits on the arm chair that is across from the couch Ren is sat on. "Did you find anything?!"

"Something." I yawn with a nod. "We have to look into it tomorrow. Trail of rose petals leading to a dense forest, probably crawling with Grimm because an Ursa Minor lunged out at us when we were leaving."

Nora claps her hands excitedly, looking over at her hammer. "Then we can go together! Team BRYN!"

"BRYN?" Ren asks, chuckling lightly.

"Team Brindle!" She shouts making me jump. "Oh, sorry." Her voice drops to a whisper and I smile.

"Whatever, Team BRYN. I need sleep." My yawns are getting louder and more consistent, so Yang stands up to bring me to the bedroom. She sits me down on the bed and hands me a pair of pajamas, smiling at me before changing herself and cuddling me into her.

"Sleep well kitten, we've got ass to kick tomorrow. Love you."

"You sleep well too Yang. I love you too." Worry about tomorrow's most likely fights cloud my mind, but with Yang beside me I feel a lot better. I can actually sleep. Worrying will not do me any good, it will just make everything worse. I press my lips to hers softly, feeling Yang bite my bottom one in response. She is still awake. "Goodnight." I mumble against her lips. I don't bother to pull away, I actually really like the feeling of just resting here connected like this, her plump and warm lips caressing mine. I drape an arm over her side and pull her hips closer to mine before finally drifting off to slumber.

* * *

><p>You know what this means, don't you babes? Violence in the next chapter! :D<p>

If you could leave a review that be great, sharing my story would be sick too. (And a favorite but...) If you haven't you should check out my Renora AU fanfiction that I just started, it is pretty cool: s/10732813/1/Mind-Games-RWBY-Fanfiction

But anyway thank you all for the support and the feedback. It means a lot. If you have any ideas for this story or another one, shoot me a PM! Alright, I'm done now. Bye :)


	23. You're Right, Blood, and White Fang

**Blake's POV**

I wake up slowly as I hear Nora laughing. I start clinging to Yang's torso hoping that somehow it would whisk me away back to the dream world. But I am still wide awake, just with closed eyes. I feel Yang's leg lace through mine and I smile against the orange fabric I am laying on. She is so cute. I slide my hand from her exposed skin in her stomach area up to her gorgeous face, caressing her cheek gently. "Good morning." I whisper, my breath traveling and hitting her stomach, causing her to shiver suddenly. "I hope you slept well, we've got some work to do."

"Not done sleeping." Yang mumbles in my ear. I swear if she was closer to my ear she would have bitten it. "Not done cuddling."

"Babe." I sigh, rubbing her cheekbone sweetly. "As much as we'd both love to lay around and do this all day, you know you'd hate yourself and feel super guilty for not doing the right thing and spending every minute we have here to find Ruby."

"Don't remind me." She grunts, reaching a hand down to rub my back. "But you're right. Damn it I hate that you're right." I giggle at her comment and lift my head up to look at her. Her eyes are clouded with exhaustion and her mouth is parted slightly. "What?" Yang asks confusedly, her eyebrows narrowing.

"You're so adorable." I mumble under my breath, sitting up and stretching my arms out. I feel a light sting in my upper back but continue to pull at the weaker muscles, hoping that eventually this would strengthen them. Yang turns to face me with a large grin, one of her hands connecting with my slender hip.

"You are so beautiful." Her happy grin turns to a smirk, digging her fingers in and rubbing my hip soothingly. I feel my face become hot as it turns a light crimson color, causing me to look down at my lap.

"Shut up."

"Maybe I don't want to shut up." Yang retorts, her other hand moving my side to rest on my cheek. "Maybe I don't want to stop telling you how beautiful, how special, how perfect you are."

"Shut. Up." I repeat, trying to ignore the amazing feeling in the pit of my stomach that is there because of her words. "Lies."

"Oh come on now." She rolls her eyes, looping her arm that was on my hip around my waist to pull me onto her lap. "You damn well know how cute, and sexy, and perfect you are." I huff and shake my head stubbornly, looking away without a word. Yang sighs and cups my face in her rough hands, forcing me to look at her. "Kitten, you're the most beautiful person in the entire world, and if you don't believe me that is your loss. I'm just lucky to have you, that's all. I don't care if you don't believe me. All that matters is that it is the truth." I gawk at her slightly, and I know that my face is probably as red as Ruby's cloak by now. She leans in and presses her lips to mine gently, her lilac eyes fluttering closed as soon as her lips touch mine. I can feel her breath cover over my face as she attempts to have a steady breathing pattern, but her intakes and exhales are shaky as she tips my head back slowly to deepen the kiss. I want to be able to pull away and start our mission, but I love her and I just can't get myself to pull away.

"Yang." I mumble against her lips, feeling her nip at my bottom lip. "Work."

"Kiss." She grumbles back, pushing me down onto the bed and kissing me more passionately. I widen my eyes in surprise and I push on the back of her neck, kissing her faster. Yang smirks against my lips and I know that she won. Damn it. Yang parts her lips and I follow suit before kissing her stronger. She tugs on my lower lip and pulls away, our breathing rugged and heavy. "I'm better now." Yang whispers with a smirk, biting her lip.

"You're so evil."

"You _love_ me anyway."

"Get dressed babe." I grunt, leaning up and pecking her lips before sliding out from under her and changing myself. I strut out and Nora looks to me, snickering.

"Ready to beat up some Grimm and find our little hooded girl?"

"Yeah!" Yang cheers, popping her head out from the bedroom. "Let's do this!" The four pf us walk out, I'm leading the group while Ren takes up the rear, Yang only inches off of my heels. Nora is skipping behind Yang, and quite honestly scaring me with her joyfulness. We reach the entrance to the forest and I just head in, crouching down and slinking along the shadows to keep out of sight. Yang blunders in after me, her hips swaying as she carries herself into the area. I hear low growls and widen my eyes, scanning the open forest.

"Watch, from your left!" I call to Yang, having her dive to the ground as an Ursa charges at her. I pull my weapon off of my back and hold the blade in my left hand, the sharp holster in my left. I narrow my eyes and sprint at it, sliding my blade through the creature's side. Blood splatters out and the droplets land on my clothes, sliding down and causing my skin to shine slightly. Yang gasps at the red color on my skin and throwing her arms into the air, her gauntlets sliding up and firing a shot into the Grimm, causing it to wail and collapse on the ground. "Nice." I nod, ducking as Nora uses her hammer to burst over my head. She laughs and flips the weapon around, hurling the hammer head into an Ursa that attempted to leap at her.

"Follow the petals." Ren commands as he fires a couple of rounds into another creature. I nod and start dashing to follow the trail, grabbing Yang's hand and dragging her after me.

Yang huffs and slams her fist into an incoming Beowolf to fling it into a tree. "I'm not a runner!" She complains but keeps up with me anyway. "How long do you think this path is?"

"However long Ruby made it." I grunt. I slide under a rouge tree root and tumble into a roll, before springing back to my feet. "My ribbon!" I gasp, turning my head to see the black fabric ripped on the root. "Damn!"

"Keep going!" Yang's voice rings in my ears and I nod with a sigh. I feel the air whip against my ears and I whimper slightly, narrowing my eyes as the sun shines brightly from the outside of the forest. "Do you see that bunker?!"

I widen my eyes and skid to a halt, nodding. Before us is a steel cylinder, only standing maybe seven feet tall. I crouch down and tell Yang to wait there, slowly stepping my way closer to it. The door to the pod is trimmed in a copper metal, the material shining in the bright sun. It looks like Ruby didn't put up a struggle, because there is a single petal outside of the door. "In here." I nod. "It probably leads down, to a cell I would presume." I slide my hand into the small opening and feel around for a key slot. "Bobby pin?"

"Yep." Yang nods, tossing me one. I tug the one end to flex it into a line, before jamming one end into the lock and jiggling it around until the pins snapped into place.

"Got it." I say. I pull the door open and smile, looking into the small room cautiously before entering. Like I told Yang, there is square pad in the center of the room and a lever on it. "Get on." Yang walks over and stands beside me before I yank the lever down. Sounds of gears and pulleys grind in our ears and cause me to cringe. She puts an arm around my shoulders and suddenly the platform starts to drop at a swift pace. The gusts of air push our hair up, her golden locks twisting with my onyx ones. I gasp and shut my eyes as we pick up speed and start to approach the bottom. Whatever is down here, I'm not ready for it.

The pad locks into the bottom and the lever moves back to the center. I feel Yang shake my shoulder lightly and I open my eyes. In front of us is a concrete wall with an iron door in the center, three bars at the top acting like a window. Yang walks over and peers inside, grinning and turning back to me. "She's in there." Yang whispers, and I rush over silently to see the team captain.

Ruby is handing from the wall, her arms and legs chained to the cinder brick, prison like walls. The girl is fast asleep. Has nobody been down here for a while? I glance around and snatch a key ring off of the wall, pressing the rusty key into the door's lock and shoving the door open. It creaks and hollers, as if it hasn't been opened in years. "Rubes." Yang says, bursting into the room after she grabs the keys from me. She unlocks her from her chain restraints and catches the weak girl in her arms. She hurries out and leaves the keys on the floor. I dash back in and grab them before standing on the pad and forcing the lever in the other direction to bring us back to the surface.

"I knew you would come." Ruby mumbles, hugging to her sister tightly before falling back to sleep. I grin and sigh. Thank god we found her. I walk back out into the sun and see Ren dashing towards us, away from a pack of beowolves. Fuck. I see Nora chasing them with her hammer and take this opportunity to charge at Ren. He hops over me and I force my blade into one of the wolves chests, hearing the cry scream in my ears. Another one beside me slams a paw into my arm and I barely have enough time to pull my blade out before it sends me flying across the clearing. Four more to go. I watch as Ren slams his foot into the one that hit me before sending a bullet through its head. Well, make that three. I stand up and brush the dust off of my clothes before grabbing the ribbon end of Gambol, flinging it around and slashing one of the wolves in the neck. Nora giggles and lands her hammer on the weakened Grimm's head, causing it to crash to the ground. Yang stands motionless in the steel tin, wide eyed. I can tell from her expression that she wants to help but she knows I won't let her. I walk forward slowly, egging one of the beowolves on, and watching it lunge at me before dropping to the ground so that way it soars over my body. From my dangerous spot under it I thrust my blade into the stomach and hear it tear its way through weak flesh. The Grimm stops its movements as soon as my weapon hits bone and I know I paralyzed it. I can't see from here, but I can hear Ren and Nora killing the last beast. I fling the dead body off of Gambol Shroud and stand up, sheathing it.

"We found Ruby." I state to the two partners and they smile. "There was no one down there with her though, we must have gotten here at a good time. Nothing besides the cell was down there either, just a lone horizontal hallway with the cell in front of it."

"Strange. Do you think someone made it just for her?" Ren questions as the four of us start walking back, Yang holding Ruby tightly in her arms.

"Yes, I do." I nod. "But there has to be another reason why it was out here. Why they chose there. When Ruby wakes up we need to see what she knows about her captor, since that is likely what happened." I sigh again and look back at the two sisters, Yang's eyes glued to the young girl in her arms. She is still worried sick. "But for now all we can do is let Professor Ozpin know that she is safe. I want to further investigate who did this and why."

"You think it was the White Fang, I can tell Blake." Nora says seriously.

"N-no!"

"You think it was the White Fang and Roman. Anyone could see that. Damn that was the first thing Yang probably was thinking when you said captor. We know you."

I shake my head at the orange-haired girl and grunt, opening the door to our base of operations and walking in. "N-not at all! I just want to do what is right, to do what a huntress would do. A huntress wouldn't stop here, she would keep going."

"She would." Yang nods. "But all three of us know this is because of Torchwick."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter babes! Leave a review with some feedback, would be greatly appreciated.<p>

Have you checked out my Renora AU story "Mind Games"? Well, you should! :D


	24. Home, Hugs, and Freak Outs

**Blake's POV**

"Ruby." Yang whispers. "How are you feeling?" I sigh and walk into the bedroom. Yang has Ruby lying down in the bed with a cold rag over her forehead just in case the heat from her cell got to her. It is hard to believe that just this morning Yang didn't even want to move from bed because she is sitting right beside the sleeping girl. Was she like this with me?

"Let her rest." I say, walking to her side and placing my hand on her shoulder. "She needs to relax and recover. We won't get any information if she is unhealthy."

"I know." She stands up and looks an arm around my waist, leading me out. "I'm just worried."

"She's safe now, don't be. I let Ozpin know that we found her and he hasn't said anything besides that he sent an aircraft to bring us back to Beacon." I rest my head on her upper arm, cracking a small smile. "We did it."

"We sure did kitten." I watch Ren walk in with a bag slung over his shoulder, and he nods to us.

"Team BRYN." He laughs before heading outside. Nora is not far behind him, skipping happily. I smile widely before I feel Yang's hand touch one of my cat ears. My ribbon!

"So soft." She giggles before trailing her hand through my hair and resting it on my cheek. "You know that the ears only make you cuter, kitten."

All of my life I've been told by people around me to be yourself. But I have to hide. I can't face the ridicule, the inequality. The White Fang wanted me to embrace my Faunus blood, but why would I listen to them after what they've done? "I know you accept me but-"

"But nothing. Everyone around you loves you for who you are. Especially me. Are you afraid of what other people will think? What they will say, what they will do?"

Silence.

"You are! Blake, there is no reason. No one will hurt you because of it. You won't let them and you damn well know that I won't let anyone ever hurt you, no matter the reason." I gasp as she picks me up, her purple orbs staring back into mine. "So kitten, just know that no one will ever hurt you because of this. No one will ever hurt you at all when you're with me."

"No." I mumble. "I can't, I'm sorry. And this isn't the time to talk about this."

"I understand." She whispers, kissing me lightly. I lick her bottom lip as she pulls away.

"I'm sorry." My voice shatters as it hits the air, cracking and breaking in sadness. Tears well in my eyes and she holds me closer to her chest.

"Stop, don't make me kiss you again." Yang smirks playfully before kissing my forehead and letting me down. I head back into the bedroom with Yang and grab our bags as she lifts Ruby into her arms. "I need them to bring my bike." She says and I nod as we walk out the door. Nora and Ren are boarding the ship and Yang rushes over and hands Ruby to Nora. "I might have to ride back."

"Get the bike in the damn ship." I laugh. "They lowered that ramp for a reason." She slides her ride up the ramp and into the hold, using a strap to secure it. I look back one more time before climbing on. I search through my bag and pull out another black ribbon, tying it over my ears carefully. I take a seat beside Yang as we start to rise, taking her hand in mine. I grin as she rubs my knuckles lightly so I kiss her cheek. "Ozpin might kill us." I mumble. "Or kick us out."

"We did what Weiss, Nora, and Ren couldn't do." She points out. "So chill out." I nod and slowly lay in her lap, looking over at Ruby who is laying on Ren and Nora. She is fast asleep, dark circles under her eyes and her cloak is torn up. Whatever happened, she is safe now. She is safe. I grip Yang's hand tighter as I feel our descent causing her to chuckle. "Welcome home." I sit up and look out of the window grinning. Home. Yang stands up and pulls me along with her before picking Ruby up. Ren nods his thanks and opens the door, hopping out. Nora motions me over to the edge and her blue eyes strike me.

"You better land on your feet!"

The four of us (as well as Ruby but she isn't walking) head through the doors of Beacon. "Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Ruby Rose, welcome back." Ozpin's welcome blasts through the hallways. "When I call you two down, please come as soon as I say Miss Belladonna and Miss Long." I shudder and sigh, leading the group down to the dorms. I smile as I see Weiss outside of the dorm.

**Weiss' POV**

I grin as I see the five of them approaching, quickly taking Ruby from Yang's arms and hugging her tightly. "Ruby, I'm sorry." I cry, squeezing the girl awake. "I'm horrible, I'm a horrible partner."

"Weiss, it's okay. I was the one that didn't believe you." Ruby mumbles, hugging and clinging to Weiss just as tightly as Weiss is hugging her. "Please stop crying." I didn't even know that I am crying, but Ruby runs her hand over my cheek and wipes away several tears.

"I'm so happy that you're okay." I breathe, smiling painfully through tears. I pull my forehead off of hers and smile wider as I see her silver eyes clouded with tears. "I missed you. Tons."

"I, I missed you too." Her words cause me to smile wider and carry her into the dorm, resting her on my bed since hers is the top bunk.

"Just relax, you hungry?" Ruby pulls the blanket over herself and nods. "I'll grab you some lunch." I walk out of the dorm and shut the door behind me, crossing my arms at the two girls. "Why did you two leave me behind?" I hiss in a whisper. "Do you not trust me? I thought we are a team." My words come out in a stutter, and it even surprises me.

"You were on, er, dorm arrest." Blake frowns. "Of course we trust you. We just didn't want to get you into even more trouble." I sigh and nod at her statement. She is right. I could have gotten into more trouble, but Ruby's safety is more important to me.

"Ruby is more important to me than getting in trouble. Next time, we work as a team." I huff and Yang nods.

"Of course!" She agrees. "She is your partner, we should have brought you along anyway."

"Good." I say, turning around and heading to the cafeteria.

**Blake's POV**

I furrow my brow and turn to face Yang. "What was all of that about?" I ask her. "That whole, hug and cling and cry thing?"

"I have no idea. I'm super confused. It was weird."

"It seemed like something that two people dating would do."

"I agree." We both ponder for a bit and now we are even more confused. "But Weiss is dating Neptune, and Ruby isn't into her like that. Fuck this is stupid it was just a friend thing." Yang laughs before walking after Weiss to go eat. I sigh yet again and walk into JNPR's room, smiling at the four.

"You guys found Ruby!" Jaune grins, running over to me and crushing me in a hug. "Thank you so much, not that I didn't think Ren and Nora could do it alone." I laugh and watch as Nora walks over to us, kicking Jaune in the shin.

"I'm more than capable thank you very much." She huffs playfully before walking out. I giggle and pry Jaune off of me, walking over and smiling at Pyrrha.

"She's all okay, don't worry."

Pyrrha lets out a sigh. "Oh good. We should go eat, you're probably hungry. The dried blood on your arms lets me know that you did a _bit_ of fighting." I walk out with Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune, heading to the cafeteria. I quickly get my food and sit beside Weiss and Yang. Yang takes my hand and grins at me, Weiss gets up with a tray of food and walks out of the room. Well, that is short lived.

"Weiss wants to get that to Ruby." Yang whispers and I nod, picking up my fork to start eating. However before I'm able to get anything on the utensil, Ozpin's voice comes through the speakers.

"Miss Long and Miss Belladonna please report to my office." I jump at the random announcement and drop my fork, swearing under my breath. I just want to eat! Yang stands up and pulls me along with her, ignoring my angry face. She drags me down and around until we reach his office, the professor sipping from his signature mug. "Ah, good. I hope you two know why I called you down here."

"Because we went out without permission on a dangerous mission as well as missing class." Yang mumbles.

"Pretty much." Sip. "However I will admit that was some excellent work on getting her back. You got her back pretty quickly, and barely got a scratch." I look down at my bloody arms, it isn't my blood so that didn't count. "But I'm sure you're probably wondering why we had Ruby and Weiss down there in the first place. Since I didn't tell them either, no one really knows. But I will tell you. Only you two. If I find out that you two told anyone else, even Weiss and Ruby, I will penalize you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Totally Professor O." Both Ozpin and I raise an eyebrow at Yang, and she just giggles. "Just tell us!"

"We suspect that there is a White Fang outpost somewhere down in that general area. We sent the two girls to scout out for any odd activity and obviously there is some. We have a squadron of scouts and a few soldiers out there to watch that tin can Ruby was stuck in to see if the captor comes back, but I doubt that."

"Torchwick?!" I burst out, my eyes narrowing to amber slits.

"Maybe." Sip. "But I will not say that exactly as it may not even be the White Fang. It may be some band of rouges that just enjoy snatching people, but I believe it is the White Fang. If so Roman may or may not be involved in Ruby's disappearance. I just wanted to let you know what I think. Dismissed."

We walk out of his office, my hands tight in fists so Yang is just holding my fist. "Calm down kitten, he said it might not be Torchwick."

"But it could be!" I grunt. "It could be that sick monster!" Yang stops and cups my face tightly, causing me to flinch.

"If you don't stop I will hit you. We can't let anyone else know so you can't freak out about this."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter babes! Review? Follow? Favorite?<p>

We are one follow away from 100 follows! That is sick! We should aim to hit that, share this around! :D


	25. Stress, Last Words, and Information

**Blake's POV**

I sigh and nod, running a hand through my hair. "For you." I mumble, looking at my feet and walking away. I hear Yang follow behind me but I keep going, just wanting to walk alone. How am I supposed to just be okay with this? How am I supposed to sit here and just, wait? I grunt and slide down the wall, just sitting in the middle of the hallway. I look to my lap and hold my tears back as I see Yang's feet next to my leg. She crouches down and sits beside me, her rough hand resting on my leg and rubbing soft circles into it.

"Oh Blake." She sighs, resting her head on my shoulder. "You can't worry about things that might happen. You're going to drive yourself into the ground. Just let me catch you before you fall, because you won't survive the drop." Her voice is a light whisper and she squeezes my leg. "I'm worried about you." I rest my hand on top of hers and rub her knuckles gently.

"Yang I'm fine."

"Like hell you are." Yang grunts. "Baby, I'm not letting you stress about this. Ozpin said not to focus on it!"

"How can I not?! This is the White Fang we are talking about. This is important to me."

"You're important to me." Yang stands up and sniffles, pointing her head at her feet. Her hair covers over her face, acting like a curtain of blonde locks. "But if you're just going to push me away I'll leave you to worry and be alone." I look up to watch her walk away, catching a few tear drops fall onto the floor.

"You don't understand." I cry, standing up and rubbing my eyes. She just keeps on walking. "This is something I have to do. I have to stop the White Fang and Roman." But like my first plead, she keeps on walking. "Yang!" I call, deciding to dash after her.

"Leave me alone!"

"Yang, don't be that way."

"What way? Seem familiar?" She hisses, turning around to face me. Tear streaks stain her face and she avoids my gaze. "The White Fang falling is more important to you than I am."

"You know that isn't true." I sigh, walking ober and taking her wrist into my grasp. "You're one of, if not the most important thing in my life." Yang rips her arm away and scoffs at me.

"Yeah, like I'd believe that." Her eyes are now a crystal red color, and they pierce through my soul as she stares me in the eyes. I shudder.

"I love you Yang, why won't you believe me?"

"Because if I really was more important you would idnore the White Fang suspiciouns for me." She mumbles, her eyes move to the ground once more and fade into the beautiful lilac they are naturally. She starts kicking at the floor, frowning. "Seeing you like this kills me, if you become that empty shell again I don't know what I would do. That sleep deprived, worrying, lost girl. I don't want to see her again." I step closer to her and hug her tightly, crying into the crook of her neck. She rubs my back and kisses the top of my head. "Don't break on me, don't fall apart. I need you. Don't pull away from me, don't drift."

"I won't, I n-need you too." I sob, trying to control myself. Yang glides her hand soothingly up and down my back, whispering nonsense into my ear. "I'm sorry."

"Stop." The whisper is louder than the rest and I can actually understand it. I move away from her neck and rest my forehead on hers, shutting my eyes. "You're beautiful even when you cry, did you know that?" I can hear the smile that Yang most likely has on her face just from her tone of voice and it makes me blush.

"I didn't know that."

Yang's hand touches my cheek and moves my mouth closer to hers. "Well now you do." I feel her breath hit my lips almost instantly and know that we are only millimeters apart.

"Y-Yang?"

"Shh." Her lips collide with mine slowly, her hand caressing my cheek. I press my hips against hers and melt into her touch, my arm slinging around her neck and playing with her hair. "You really scared me. I thought you were heading down that path again." Yang grins against my lips, licking and tugging at them. I giggle and rest my hand on the back of her neck.

"I won't. For you. Okay?"

"_Purrfect_." Yang smirks, pressing me up against the wall, her body tight against me. I bite my lip and ignore her Faunus pun, diving in for another kiss. I feel so bad for scaring her. But I can't help it. I can't help wanting to take down the organization I was once a part of. They don't deserve to call themselves that anymore. "You're thinking about it again." Yang sighs, pulling away. "You stopped kissing. Let's just not do this now."

"But I want to kiss you." I whimper. "I'm sorry." I grip Yang's scarf and pull her lips down onto mine. I nibble on her lower lip and part my lips, feeling her heavy breath hit mine.

"Later." She pulls away, smiling at me. "Class will be over soon and then the whole school will pour into the halls, not good." She takes my hand and leads me back to the cafeteria. I don't want to stop though…

**Weiss' POV**

"Do you need anything else Ruby?" I ask with a smile, sitting at the foot of my bed.

"I'm good, thank you Weiss." She nods, returning the sweet grin. "How is Neptune?"

"Weird."

"Weird?"

"He's been acting weird ever since you got back." I admit.

Ruby furrows her brow and lays back, thinking it over. "Do you think it is because of me?"

Because of Ruby? Why would it be because of her? I shut my eyes and shake my head, sighing. "No. Maybe? Why would it be?" Ruby is silent for a while, causing me to burst out. "Well?!"

"Maybe he thinks I'm into you…"

"Why would he think that?"

"Because you did, and I haven't shown interest in anyone like that."

"Pyrrha?"

"Not anymore."

"How come?"

"I don't know. That cell changed me." She shudders under the covers and I frown. "I thought about a lot and what was important, and what I would tell people if I was to die."

I open my eyes and look over at her, biting my lip. "What would you say?"

"Yang, you've been the best sister anyone could ask for, I love you so much. Power through, and keep Blake around. Don't let her break. Blake, you're fantastic. I'm glad my sister made me talk to you because you're a sweet person and we care about you for who you are. Don't let anyone push you around. Jaune, please just ask Pyrrha out. You both want it. Go, now. You're an awesome guy and super helpful, thanks for being my first real friend here at Beacon. Pyrrha, thank you for supporting me and being a great friend. Be the best person you can be. Nora, super strong and super funny, keeping using that hammer. Ren, stay strong and brave. Sun, you're not the first person I would have thought to be one of my closest friends, but we found mutual pain in different things and you are super great. Neptune, take care of Weiss."

I listen and smile at all of her words to all of her friends, before widening my eyes. "What about me?"

"I love you Weiss, a lot."

**Blake's POV**

I grin widely as I finish my lunch, wiping my mouth happily. "I needed that." I laugh, licking my lips. "I didn't know how hungry I was!"

"You ate that so quickly." Yang laughs, poking my side. "But I'm glad you're full now."

"I forgot to ask Ozpin something." I gulp.

"What?"

"Why do you think whoever they were took Ruby?" Sun walks over as I ask the question to Yang, sitting down and answering it.

"She's the captain of Team RWBY, why wouldn't they take her? Her disappearance would anger Yang, upset Weiss, and throw you off."

I nod at his point, standing up. "True, very true. We should see if we can get any information out of Ruby now."

Whatever Ruby knows, hopefully we can know it too.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter babes! :)<p>

To celebrate 100 followers I will be putting all of your names into a randomizer and whoever I pull will be able to pick a concept for my next story! I will be doing this for every 50 followers after this to encourage more people to see it. I will announce who won in tomorrow's update, along with a screenshot for proof! Favorite (if you haven't) if you are hyped!

Oh, side note! Let me know what you think of the possible White Rose in this? I've been loving the ship more and more recently (which is hard as it is my second favorite ship) and I thought about throwing it here. Or maybe just the love triangle thing. Because those are always complicated and dramatic. I have no idea, I think I want to keep it but it is up to you all, reviews would be helpful!


	26. Sitting, Kissing, and Thinking

**Blake's POV**

I walk down the walls slowly, heading towards the RWBY dorms.

"W-we need to talk about this later, I can hear them coming." I hear Weiss whisper shakily as I reach the door. I narrow my eyes and keep listening on, moving my hand out to signal Yang to stop walking.

"What do you mean talk about it? I didn't think you'd think any of it."

"Wouldn't think any of it?!" Weiss huffs. "Just, later, okay?" I decided it is an okay time to walk in, smiling and sitting over on my bed.

"How are you feeling Ruby?" I ask, watching Yang head in and sit beside me.

Ruby looks over at me and smiles weakly. "Better, thank you."

"I assume you know why we came, besides caring about you of course." Yang adds in.

"You want to know if I knew who took me…" Both of us nod. "I don't really know anything, honestly. I wasn't awake until I was chained to that cold wall, and my captor never came into my cell."

"Male or female?"

"Uh, female." She sighs. "I wish I could have seen her eyes, see _something_ other than just hearing her voice. It was so monotone, so soothing. It sounded slightly familiar, but I can't place it."

I sigh and nod, thinking quickly. "Could it have been someone that has come for the tournament?"

"I, I don't know. I'm sorry Blake."

"Don't be." Yang smiles and I stand up, hugging Ruby lightly.

"We don't blame you, and we were told not to worry about what happens next anyway. Ozpin only wants to bring us back into it when we are of use." I say, making it seem like I am okay with it. In reality, sitting by and watching Ironwood, Glynda, and Ozpin do this themselves makes sense but aggravates me. "We just want you better." That part is true. "Do you want some privacy? I heard you two talking but I wasn't listening, it sounded private."

"Please." Weiss buts in. "That would be great."

I take Yang's hand and lead her out, shutting the dorm door. "What was that all about?" Yang furrows her brow.

"I don't know." I sigh. "Is it bad that I expected Ruby to know who took her?"

"No." Yang's hand squeezes mine, and she smiles at me. "Don't worry about it, like Ozpin said, okay?"

"Okay." I mumble, not wanting to agree but knowing I have to. I slide down the dorm door and sit on the floor. "You know I'd be breaking if not for you. You're like my super glue." I look up at Yang, smiling aweetly. She blushes lightly and sits beside me.

"You think so?"

"I know so." I whisper, resting my head in her lap. "You help me sleep at night and just generally calm me down. You walking away before worried me and I knew the only way I could be happy is if I'm with you so, I gave up what you wanted me to. What everyone wanted me to." She runs a hand through my hair, her other hand lacing with mine. "I need you and I'm sorry I snapped before."

"Blakey." Yang's voice is a faint whisper. "I don't care anymore. I'm just glad you listened to me, you ran after me. That you're listening to Ozpin." Sure, I am listening, but that doesn't mean I like it. "I love you so much."

"I love you Yang." I sigh in contentment and pull my legs in, out libs lapping and twisting around each other's. "I'm sorry."

"Why now?"

"Because, well, just because. If I didn't listen to you, what would you have done?" I ask.

Yang is silent, like she is thinking, but I know she already has the answer. "Leave you." She admits. "Hope that your passion for me would make you listen. H-heart over mind thing." I furrow my brow and look up at her once again.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. If that didn't work I don't know what I would have done then." Purple eyes meet amber and I see pools of pain welling under her eyes.

"Don't cry, I'm here. Damn Yang don't cry." I laugh sadly, smiling at her and touching a hand to her cheek. He blank expression curls into a slight smile and she chuckles.

"I'm a fighter, not a crier." She shuts her eyes and lets the tears fall. "But you, you make me cry. You make me worry that I'll lose you."

I sigh and sit up, kissing down her neck. "You're not losing me. Stop." I stop at her collarbone and nip at the skin playfully with a smirk. "You know we could have been snooping on the two in there, right?"

"We could have!" Yang laughs, kissing the top of my head. "But this is way better."

**Weiss' POV**

"Explain. Now." I mumble, sitting across from her. "I thought you liked Pyrrha, you told me you liked Pyrrha."

Ruby bites her lip and looks down at her swinging feet. "I uh, thought I did. I may have been covering my true feelings in that thought so I didn't come to the realization that I am in love with my partner who has a boyfriend."

"I don't even know what to think of this."

"You can first tell me what you think of your feelings compared to mine…"

"I don't know!" I sigh. "I've never looked at you that way Ruby." My words cause her to stand up and sit on my lap, straddling my hips. I widen my eyes and she loops her arms around my neck.

"Well, you should think about it." She mumbles in my ear, causing me to shiver. "You deserve to be treated like a princess all the time, not just when he wants to." I bite my lip and stare back into her silver eyes, caught like a deer in the headlights. "I'm going to kiss you, you can stop me before it happens." Her warning echoes in my brain and I place my hands on her sides, shutting my eyes as the young girl's lips hit mine.

I shut my eyes slowly, feeling the passion and power Ruby is feeling just through the small form of affection. This is different from the kiss I had with Neptune, I feel energy and heat flow through my body as I kiss back. "R-ruby." I moan, the words muffled against her full lips. She pulls away, and much to my surprise my lips are tingling and longing for hers again.

"Weiss." She breathes, resting her forehead on mine. She giggles softly, grinning widely. I can't help myself and I smile. "That was better than I ever thought."

I stay silent, thinking about the kiss. I don't know what to think. That kiss, the kiss was amazing. I felt something in that kiss, it was way better than the kiss I had with Neptune. But do I like her like that? Do I want to leave Neptune for Ruby?!

"Weiss?" Ruby mumbles quietly. "C-can you tell me what you are thinking?"

"That kiss was perfect." I whisper, opening my eyes to see Ruby with a worried face. "But I still don't know what to do."

"I understand."

"Ruby, please don't think I said no… It's just I'm dating Neptune and-"

"I get it, I didn't have a chance anyway, this was stupid." Ruby climbs off of me and walks out, leaving me alone and confused. Damn it Ruby, didn't even give to time to explain that I want to think about it.

**Blake's POV**

I watch the dorm door open and see Ruby in tears, heading down the hallway without saying anything to me or Yang. "Tears?" I question. "Should I go after her?"

"Five minutes. Ruby is very emotional in the first five minutes when she cries." Yang says informatively, allowing me to sit up and just sigh.

"I'm going to go see what that was about with Weiss." I say, heading in quickly. I find Weiss laying down on her bed, her face a light pink color. "You okay?" I ask as I sit on my bed.

"I can't explain it now-"

"Tell me."

"Ruby said she loves me, and she kissed me and I'm confused and don't say anything to _anyone. _Okay?"

I widen my eyes and nod slowly, furrowing my brow.

"What about Pyrrha?"

"Just a cover, she said. God I don't know what to do! The kiss was, perfect. It was everything my kiss with Neptune was."

"Really?"

"Really."

I stand up and just walk out, completely dumbfounded. "Yang, boy do I have some news for you…" Weiss, sorry but Yang doesn't count as anyone, she is the one.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did leave a review and favorite if you haven't done so! :D (Sharing this about is cool too, but no worries if you don't)<p>

I have news, the winner of the drawing has been selected! Drum roll please... **Queen Dex****! **Just shoot me a PM babe with a story suggestion you'd like to see me do (RWBY based, please) and I'll add it to my short list to be my next story concept! If you do not wish to do so please PM me with a simple "No thank you" and I'll send the list back through the randomizer for a new winner to be selected.

Proof Here: imgur IR9DMgT


	27. The Truth, Ruby, and Night

**Blake's POV**

I laugh and take Yang's hand, pulling her off of the floor and leading her out of Beacon so we can walk around campus. "Apparently, Ruby kissed Weiss."

"What?!"

"That's what Weiss said!" I giggle at her disbelief.

Yang squeezes my hand and furrows her brow. "What about Pyrrha?"

"Apparently just a cover up. Ruby's in love with Weiss."

"But… Now I'm confused."

"Ruby kissed her." I say, causing Yang to widen her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I want to go see her now, hear what she has to say if you want as well." She nods her head rapidly, leading me back around to the entrance.

"Now if I was Ruby where would I go to be alone…?" Yang ponders. "She's hiding most likely, down at that book store a few blocks away from Beacon. She loved going there as a kid."

"Then let's go." I nod, having Yang lead the way. I understand why she would run off after that, Weiss probably didn't answer with a complete yes. But from the way she was acting it seems like she really enjoyed it. "What do you think Weiss is going to do?"

Yang shrugs and we approach the building. "Hopefully for Ruby's sake, dump Neptune. But I don't know the full story or what Weiss is feeling so I don't want to say that's the right thing to do." I nod and open the door, heading into the quiet store. We head to the counter in the back and Yang clears her throat. "Did a short girl in a red hood come in here?"

"In the back." The man mumbles, motioning for us to go farther back. I release her hand and head down the small corridor, smiling as I see Ruby sitting at a black desk, tears hidden behind a book.

"Ruby." I say softly, walking over and watching as the young girl pulls away from the text. "What's wrong? Tell us, please." I frown and sit as Yang steps over, crossing her arms.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Ruby cries.

"Rubes."

"Fine, fine okay? I love Weiss, so much. I, I kissed her. I kissed her and I loved it. She kissed me back and she held my hips and it was perfect. Her skin is so smooth and soft and her lips are perfect. She's just perfect. I want her, I want her to be my princess. Neptune doesn't deserve her."

I widen my eyes and Yang just grins. "That's _so_ cute! Do you think-"

"No. I don't think she'll leave Neptune. She likes him, a lot. Probably loves him. Telling her was stupid to begin with." Ruby sniffles and rubs her eyes, sighing. "I don't want to go to bed tonight, curfew hits in an hour and I don't want to see her."

"You can't not see her, she's your partner." Yang laughs. "Come on Ruby, let's get back to Beacon before we break curfew and get in trouble. You can sleep in my bunk tonight, if you want." Ruby stands up with a defeated frown and walks ahead of us, quick paced and head down.

"This just means we can't tonight." I grumble honestly under my breath. "You _promised_."

"We'll just have to cut class tomorrow, one more day can't hurt, right kitten?" She purrs in my ear with a smirk, causing me to bite my lip. "I didn't think you'd remember."

"How could I forget a promise like that?" I whisper, taking her hand and squeezing it strongly. "Damn, never." I speed up my walking so we are side by side with Ruby, the team captain silent and worried. "You'll be fine." I say to her, smiling lightly. "I know it."

"Thanks." She says as we walk through the doors, just barely five minutes before curfew. The three of us make it to the dorm, and Weiss is laying in her bed still. She looks over at us and blushes before hiding back under the blankets. Ruby sighs and her face turns pale as she heads over and heads up to Yang's bed, not bothering to change. Weiss looks over at us and stands up, whispering to us.

"W-why is she over there?" Her voice wavers slightly, her eyes fixed in Ruby's direction.

"Doesn't want to be near you after what happened." I say. I grab my pajamas and head to the bathroom to change, hearing my girlfriend and the white-haired girl whispering back and forth. I sneak out and lay down in bed, yawning and curling into the blankets. Yang lays beside me and wraps her arms around me, pulling me into her flaming embrace. "I love you baby."

"I love you too. Tons. Sleep well kitten." I grin and kiss her lightly before letting myself fall asleep.

**Weiss' POV**

I sigh, laying back in bed. I stare up at the bunk's bottom, waiting for everyone to fall asleep. I yawn and get up, climbing quickly up to lay beside Ruby. She is sleeping softly, tear stains on her cheeks and her clothes on rather than her cute pajamas. "Oh Ruby." I frown, pulling the blanket up over us. I'm not a cuddly person, but I wiggle my way right next to her. Her body heat quickly warms me and I shut my eyes, letting out a breath. Did Neptune know about this? Is this why he is acting strangely? And what am I supposed to do about Ruby?

I feel Ruby turn on her side and drape her arm over me making me blush and feel my stomach flutter lightly. Maybe she is right, maybe I deserve better. But if that's the case then Ruby deserves someone a million times better than I am. I'm cold, I'm rude, I'm snappy, and I push people away. I've built up a wall of ice that no one can crack through to protect my heart when in reality all it does is cause me to freeze up and panic when anything happens. I protect myself with my elegance and my prissy attitude. Ruby deserves someone who won't yell at her for doing something stupid.

_I love you Weiss, a lot._

That sentence though, it keeps repeating in my mind. Echoing, her voice on constant replay. It is banging in my head, breaking every thought I have and making me think about her. Making me think about us. Damn it why does she have to go and do this to me? Why can't she like Pyrrha, or Nora, or Sun, or fucking anyone at this point?! Why does she have to pronounce herself out of nowhere and make me question how I feel?

Is this what I want? Is she what I want? I guess the better question would be is she what I love? I take a deep breath and inhale her fruity smell, smiling softly. I open my eyes and I'm staring at her small, sleeping face. I cautiously raise my hand and rest it on her cheek, my thumb sliding over her pale and smooth skin carefully. "Weiss…" She mumbles in her sleep, inching her way closer to me. She's dreaming about me? "I'll take back what I said, just, don't stop being my partner. Don't stop being my partner and forget that I'll never stop loving you." I widen my eyes and bite on my tongue to keep myself from saying anything, reminding myself that she is asleep. She didn't mean that. She doesn't love you. There I go doing it again, I'm tired of listening to my mind and not listening to my heart. I cup her face a little tighter and having Ruby wake up. As soon as her eyes shoot open, I press my lips to hers.

Ruby is motionless for the first few seconds, but once I bite on her lower lip she notices what's going on and puts her arm around my hips, pulling me closer to her. I can feel my heart beat faster in my chest as I move my hand to the back of her neck, twirling my fingertips into her hair. I move my lips away slowly, keeping our foreheads touching. Ruby's breath is heavy against my face, she is obviously surprised not only to see me beside her but also that I kissed her. She opens her mouth to say something but I lean in and tug on her lower lip, smirking playfully.

"You didn't let me finish before." I say in a hushed tone. "I don't know what you want me to say, but I want to think about this first. Alright, love bug?"

"L-love bug?"

"Just go to sleep Ruby." I whisper, smiling and leaving a light kiss on her lips before shutting my eyes again. She grins at me and nods, not sure whether to curl into my or to turn away. "Come here." She hesitates before moving into me, my nose filled with scents of fruit. Whatever I want to do about this Ruby thing, at least it is all lovely now.

* * *

><p>White Rose, ahh! I hope you enjoyed babes :)<p>

Once again the winner of the drawing was **Queen Dex** so if you could shoot me a PM that would be great, if you don't want to send in an idea just let me know and I'll do another drawing!


	28. Our Day, Yelling, and Facing Facts

**Blake's POV**

I turn over with a yawn, carefully stretching my arms so I don't hit Yang in the face. The blonde brute is snoring softly with her arms tied around my waist. "Stop moving." She grumbles, burying her face into my neck and kissing the skin lightly. I giggle and turn over so she is forced to face me.

"Good morning grumpy."

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Yang mumbles, opening her stunning purple eyes slowly. "You're never a morning person."

"You're oddly cute when you're grumpy." I whisper, kissing her sweetly.

"You're being weird." She says against my lips, licking the bottom one before pulling away. "Why are you so happy and romantic?"

"Because I get a day to myself with my girl."

Yang blushes lightly and nods, starting to grin. "Oh yeah!" She sits up slightly, letting go of my hips. I take this opportunity to curl up to her side, resting my head on her chest and my arm over her stomach. "Weiss isn't in bed." She says. I glance over and see the bed made tightly like she always has it when she wakes up. "Maybe she wanted to get out of here before Ruby woke up." That makes sense. I smile to myself and Yang kisses the top of my head. "You're so beautiful."

"I just woke up." I laugh. "I look a lot better when my hair isn't a mess and-"

"You're so beautiful." Yang repeats, ignoring my laugh. "Just accept it and move on." I roll my eyes and snicker, climbing over her and grabbing my clothes. "Leaving me already?"

"We can still spend the day together!" I laugh, heading into the bathroom to change in case Ruby is still sleeping. "We don't have to just lay in bed."

"Cuddles thought." I can hear Yang whine, and I walk out to find her on her stomach and kicking her legs back and forth I the air. "I like cuddles."

"I do too." I giggle while walking over to her. "_But_ we can cuddle more later. We should hit the town. Make today a big date day." Yang widens her eyes and grins at my statement, quickly standing up and grabbing her clothes.

"Sounds fantastic!" She speeds past me and shuts the bathroom door behind her. I knew that would work.

"You still sleeping Ruby?"

"No!" The girl giggles. "I just want to lay in bed for a while."

"Suit yourself, when Yang gets out let her know that I'll be right back, okay?"

"Will do!"

I laugh and walk out, shutting the door behind me. I jog off to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. I sit down with Pyrrha and Neptune, smiling at the two. "You're very happy today." Pyrrha points out.

"Yep, I thought we were going to have to skip class today but I totally forgot that yesterday was Friday so no need to go to class. Got a big date day thing with Yang. How have you been?"

"Good!"

"Have you seen Weiss?" Neptune interjects with a sigh. "I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"I would have thought she was with you." I admit.

"Nope."

"Did something happen between you guys while Yang and I were gone?"

Neptune looks down at his food and nods. "She kept worrying about Ruby, which I understand. Great friend, her partner, it would be strange if she wasn't worrying. But it was a different kind of stress, she was acting like Yang was when you got attacked by that Ursa." He says this with a sort of anger to his tone, and Pyrrha nods.

"She seemed broken that something may have happened to her."

"What are you saying?" I ask. "Are you saying that Weiss is into Ruby?"

Neptune glares at me. "Not at all. I'm just saying she is acting weird." That is exactly what he is saying, he is a terrible liar. But he really likes her, I can tell. What is Weiss feeling?

"I'll find her and tell her you are looking for her." I say after finishing my food, throwing my trash out and making my way back to the dorm.

"Why were you in bed with my sister?!" I can hear Yang growl from outside of the door and I widen my eyes, quickly entering.

"Yang, calm down nothing happened." Ruby mumbles, looking at her feet.

"She has a boyfriend-"

"Yang." I sigh, walking over and taking her hand. "It doesn't concern you. Neptune is looking for you Weiss."

"Thanks." She says before grabbing her clothes and heading into the bathroom.

"What the hell?!"

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down kitten!"

"Fucking hell Yang stop and listen for a second." I sigh. "Ruby loves her, let her make her own decisions." Ruby nods and frowns.

"She did that herself Yang, I didn't force her. I don't know what her deal with Neptune is but-"

"But nothing." Yang scoffs and stomps out. That's a great start to our day, isn't it? I run a hand through my hair and smile to Ruby before turning around and dashing after Yang.

"Yang, just, can we just have a nice day? Let's stop worrying about them. We can deal with that tomorrow. I just want to have a nice day with you." Yang stops, allowing me to walk to her side and lean into her. "Please?"

"For my kitten." She grumbles, smirking slightly. "Only because you're adorable." Yang links her arm with mine and we walk off of campus. We walk through the streets before she drags me into a clothes store to have me try on things.

"You just love seeing me like this." I say calmly, looking down at the crop top Yang forced me to try on in the dressing room. "You just like seeing me wear skimpy clothes."

"Not skimpy, sexy." She corrects me, eyeing up the short shorts and crop top. "Too bad I can't see you like this, with our school uniforms and our daily wear there is no need for extra."

"Oh good!" I smirk, quickly shedding the revealing clothes and putting my normal wear on. I hear my scroll beep so I pull it out, playing the voice message from Ozpin.

"Attention Beacon students, we've received notice that three tournament entrees have gone missing. Please be on the lookout for Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. Thank you."

"That's strange." Yang comments, leading me out of the changing room. "I wonder why."

"Tomorrow." I remind her. "Today is us."

"Yes Blake." Yang nods. "Trust me, I'm not stopping today to look for three people I have no knowledge of." We walk aimlessly down the street, Yang's arm around my torso, just thinking of what we can do. "I'm tired of walking. We should head to the training room and get some more practice in, and then we can end the day off with a bang!"

"A bang?"

"You get a _bang_ from _Yang_, that good?" The blonde girls words cause me to laugh and blush, her smirk paired with her stunning eyes make me shudder.

"Y-yeah. Way more than good."

"I'm glad you agree…"

* * *

><p>I crash my fist into the bag with a grunt, the seventy-five pound bag swinging around. "You're getting stronger." Yang comments, watching my form. "One more punch, then you can stop."<p>

"That would make fifty hits." I whine.

"Exactly. Give it your all or I'll make it fifty more." I nod and tighten my muscles before throwing one last punch, the bag's leather rippling and the chain creaking as it swings around. "Good. You're done kitten."

"Fantastic." I sigh in relief, dropping to the mat and pulling the gloves off. "I'm exhausted. I should be training with my weapon, not with my fists."

"But see, fists are weapons! What else would you do if you ended up without Gambol?" I don't know I guess, that is true. "We'll train you with Gambol but honestly you don't need to. I'd rather focus on your physical attributes."

"I understand. I just want to sleep."

"Oh you're going to be far from sleeping soon." That smirk. That little purr in her voice. It makes me stir without even having her do anything. "You're fidgeting Blake, I can see it. You wanna get out of here?" I bite my lip and shake my head. I'm still tired. If I lay here for a here for a little longer I'll get my strength back. "Come on Blake, baby. I've been suffering here watching you bounce around all day."

"W-what?"

"You know how badly I want you."

"Yang." I mumble, looking over as she lays beside me.

"But I'll wait, because you're more important than some stupid sex." I smile at her and take her hand.

"You're the best and I can't wait." I whisper honestly. "But we both know if I let you decided what we were doing you would be dragging me to the bedroom."

Yang is silent, her face is bright red as well. "Can we go now?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Weiss' POV**

I step out of the bathroom and fix my skirt, seeing Ruby standing there with her hands behind her back as she sways lightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Yang snapping."

"Nothing I'm not used to." I laugh. Neptune wants to see me. Why? Ruby? Do I even want to date him anymore? I don't know. I guess, I guess I'll see then. "Can I try something?"

"Uh…"

I take her wrist and pull her to me, pressing my lips to hers again. I feel my heart jump and my stomach flip as she places an arm around my neck, her fingers twirling in my hair that usually is pulled up. I force myself to pull away and she bites her lip. If my kiss with Ruby is this electrifying, I know what I want to do. "You feel that too?"

"Fireworks." Ruby mumbles breathlessly.

"Yeah." I lick my lips and sigh, letting go of her wrist and getting out of her embrace to see him. "I'll see you later, I'm going to solve this."

"How?"

"You'll see."

"Why did you do that last night?"

"I just went with my gut feeling." I say before leaving Ruby alone in the dorm room. I quickly pull my hair up and look around, passing JNPR's room and popping my head in.

"Sun, where's Neptune?"

"Out front."

"Thanks." I rush out to the front, his arms crossed and his back against the wall. "You wanted to see me?"

"What is your thing with Ruby? Are you not interested in me?" He walks to me and cups my face in his hands. "Tell me." I lean in and lock our lips, shutting my eyes. Nothing. There is nothing there. I pull away slowly, looking away from his deep gaze.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Yay, another chapter! I've almost posted this consistently for one month, holy shit! I think I deserve some sort of love, maybe drop a review? Favorite if you haven't? Or you know, just shoot me a sweet PM. Thanks so much for the support babes :)<p> 


	29. Bedroom, Perfection, and DL

**Blake's POV**

"Slow down." I giggle, Yang dragging me down the hallway. We pass the front doors of Beacon and I see a flash of blue from the corner of my eyes. "Stop." I mumble, pulling out of her grasp and slinking my way to the door.

"I'm sorry." Weiss whispers, her face being held in Neptune's hands. He drops his arms and he steps back, eyes wide with disbelief and anger.

"You can't be serious. How? Why her? I'm so much better for you!"

"From the wise words of Ruby herself, I deserve to be treated like a princess all the time, not just when you want to." The white-haired girl walks towards the doors and I dash away, hearing the click of the door shut behind her. She walks down the other hallway and I sigh in relief.

Yang walks over to me and runs a hand through her blonde hair. "Did that really just happen?!" I nod slowly, my eyes wide. I didn't think she would leave Neptune. I thought she really liked him? I'm so confused. "Weiss is weird as hell. But there is a more important thing on our hands." I smirk and raise my eyebrows at her before strutting off. "Stop swaying those hips and wait for me!"

**Warning:** **Sexx**

"Don't know what you're talking about!" I call back, walking faster and snickering. I turn into the dorm room and grin as I see it empty. Perfect. I quickly shut the door and lock it, pulling my ribbon off and stripping down to my black bra and panties. Yang knocks on the door and jiggles the handle.

"_Blake_." She whines and I unlock the door. Yang swings the door open and widens her eyes as she looks at me, biting her lip. "Holy shit _kitten_."

"Yes?" I purr with a smirk, motioning her to come inside. "Don't be a stranger, I don't bite… Unless you want me to."

Yang walks over quickly, her arms wrapping around my waist, her warm aura heating up my bare skin. "Feisty." She whispers in my ear, allowing me to bite on her ear lobe and sling an arm over her shoulder.

"You think this is better than me trying on stupid clothes?" Yang just nods, kissing down my neck lightly. I gasp as she bites down on my neck, fluttering my eyes closed. "Fuck, why do we love this so much?"

"Because I get my hands all over you." She smirks, cupping my face in her hands. "And because I love you, I love to see you feeling good."

"I love you so much." I grin, pressing my lips to hers sweetly. I wrap my arms around her neck and Yang pushes up against the wall. Her warmth is just radiating off of her and it makes me feel like I'm flying. No one can hurt me when I'm with her. I tilt my head back a bit to deepen our kiss, my hands go down to her stomach area to unbutton her jacket. "Gauntlets." I mumble against her lips, and Yang pulls them off as quickly as she can, tossing them onto the floor. I pull her jacket off of her arms and I'm left to slide her belt down her waist along with her shorts.

"I'll get the boots." Yang laughs, tossing her shorts and belt over with her gauntlets. I wait patiently as she gets her boots off, throwing them with her other clothes and swiftly pulling her yellow tank top off in one motion.

"Wow." I bite my lip and smile, watching her wink at me. "Yang, bed." I whimper. Yang grabs my hips and pulls me into her embrace.

"Is that what you want kitten?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?" She smirks widely, leaning in and licking my lower lip. Fuck.

I whimper and pull her scarf over her head. "Please." My plead causes the sexy girl to snicker and roll her eyes.

"Fine."

"Don't play that card." I smirk slightly and raise an eyebrow, moving my hand down over her stomach and over her panties, watching Yang tighten her muscles as I reach the waistband on the underwear. "Ahh, see? You're not just fine with it." She goes to say something but I slide my hand past the waistband, my thumb finding her clit quickly. Her attempt at words turn to a gasp and a slight moan. "Can we go to the bed now?"

"Y-yeah." She stutters, not moving an inch. I smirk wider and pull my hand back, sliding her underwear down and grabbing her wrist, leading her over to the bed. "Damn when did you get so playful?"

"Ever since I became your kitty." I tease her. "Now I think I'm done talking." I kiss her strongly, hands sliding behind her back to get her bra off. Yang climbs over me and runs her hands down my sides, purple eyes closing as our tongues fight one another's. My arms loop around her neck to bring her chest against mine. She grips my hips tightly and pulls away from my lips to kiss across my jawline. I let out a happy sigh as she kisses below my ear lightly, one of her hands snaking down and pulling at the waistband of my panties. Her face is flushed and her eyes are clouded with lust, a slight smile drawn across her face.

"I love you." She whispers before getting the fabric off of my legs, her left hand still on my hip while her right hand rubs against my pussy slowly.

"Oh fuck." I curse with a moan, squinting my eyes shut. "Yang, faster. _Please_."

"Patience."

"You'd kill me if I said that." I whimper, bucking my hips against her hand and gasping. "Just please." I moan out louder as she starts to rub faster, her hand gliding across my clit occasionally. Yang giggles at my sounds of pleasure and starts to press her index finger into me. "Yang!" I bite my lip and groan out, grabbing her wrist and holding it tightly. I hiss under my breath and take a sharp breath as she adds her middle finger in and starts to move them faster. I feel my stomach tighten up and my skin start to get hot. I grip the bed sheets and feel myself hit my high, almost screaming out her name. Yang smirks widely and pulls her fingers out, sucking them clean with a wink.

"You're so perfect." She smiles, lying down beside me and kissing my cheek. I smile weakly and open my eyes, looking over at Yang. She pulls her underwear off and curls up to my side, peppering my arm and neck with kisses.

"I look like a hot mess." I laugh.

"You look hot." Yang corrects me with a grin, her purple eyes shining with happiness. "And your body is so beautiful, and you're so cute. I don't care what you say, because it is so true."

"Come here." I mumble, turning on my side to kiss her gently. "You're the best."

Yang beams against my lips and tugs on them playfully. "If anyone is the best, it is you."

"Nope. But it is time to deal with your needs…" I smirk against her lips and trail my hand down her torso slowly.

**Weiss' POV**

I walk down the hallway slowly, sighing and keeping my head down. I did it. I left him. Ruby, Ruby I'm coming. I see the dorm room shut and don't bother checking for her, knowing that Yang and Blake could be in there. I don't want to walk in on. Never would I want to, who knows what they are doing in there? I shiver and continue walking down the hallway, poking my head into JNPR's room to see the dorm empty. Where is everyone?

I look into the training room and see it empty as well. Library? Cafeteria? "Ruby?" I call, heading towards the cafeteria.

"We're in here!" Sun calls from the library, causing me to back up a bit and enter the room.

"I need to talk to you." I say in my snappy tone, crossing my arms and walking off to make sure she follows. I look behind me to see the hooded girl dashing after me. Perfect. I bite my lip and hold my hands behind my back, not really sure what to do.

"Yeah?"

"I did it." I mumble.

Ruby furrows her brow. "Did what?"

"I broke up with him, dolt." I roll my eyes and step back, my head down as I glance up at her.

"Really?" I nod slowly and chew on my bottom lip. Ruby steps towards me and tips my chin up to look her in the eyes. "Will you be my princess?"

"You want me to be your princess?"

"There's nothing I want more right now." Ruby admits, a wide smile pulling across her face. "You're just so perfect, and so stunning. Weiss, Weiss you're so sweet and adorable and I just feel like I'm a better person around you." I blush deeply at her words and avoid her silvery gaze. "Weiss look at me."

"No."

"Please?" Her quiet whine makes me look back into her crystal orbs. "So, will you be mine?"

No hesitation. "Why else would I have broken up with Neptune idiot?" I smile slightly and kiss her cheek, causing her to take my hand.

"Finally." Ruby giggles, kissing me lovingly. Finally indeed, I finally feel fireworks against my lips and butterflies in my stomach. "You're my princess!"

"Calm down." I laugh with an eye roll. "We should keep this low key for a bit."

"How come?" Ruby pouts.

"Because it is bad enough they have to deal with your sister and Blake, I don't want to make them feel awkward about it." I say. "Just for the first few days until we get more comfortable about this. I'll need to get used to how romantic and cuddly you are."

Ruby nods with a slightly disappointed face. "Why do you have to be right about this?" I shrug and laugh. "Can I kiss you one more time before we go back to JNPR?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I smirk slightly, biting my lip. I take her collar in my hands and pull her lips down onto mine, kissing her lightly and shutting my eyes. Her lips are so soft, and her arms go around my waist. Ruby pulls me into her and her warmth makes me grin against her lips.

"They'll think something is wrong." Ruby whines as she pulls away. I squeeze her hand before letting it go and strutting back to the library. I suck on my lower lip, already missing the contact we had moments ago.

"Weiss!" Nora motions me over, and I assume Ruby who is behind me. "Why'd you have to talk to Ruby in private?"

"It's not important." I shrug, sitting beside everyone. "Why are you guys in here?"

"We wanted a change in scenery." Jaune laughs.

Pyrrha nods and glances up from her scroll. "Ren also just loves books."

"That is very true." Ren speaks up from behind his book. "When I'm finished with this one we can go."

"All he does is read." Nora rolls her eyes and Ren smacks her arm playfully.

"You know you love me anyway."

"Not together-together."

The group breaks out into laughter and Ruby sits beside me, a large smile plastered on her face. She looks so happy, it is so cute. "You're so cute." I admit to her quietly, smiling slightly. I couldn't help myself, it is the truth. Ruby blushes and locks her hands together restlessly. Ren puts his book down and nods, standing up and just walking out. Nora grabs Pyrrha's wrist and drags her out, the two girls giggling as Jaune attempts to follow them. Ruby takes my hand when they all exit and pulls me up, leading me out.

"I'm sorry I can't help it."

"Did I complain?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly, dolt." I tease her, dropping her hand as we walk out.

Ruby pouts. "I want to hold your hand."

"Soon."

"Not soon enough."

"Oh stop it." I mumble, walking faster so we don't seem so far behind the group. "I want to hold your hand too. Just, two days, okay?"

"Only two? You promise?"

I sigh and nod. "I'll get used to it in two days." I turn into JNPR's dorm room and see Yang sprawled on the floor with Blake standing against the wall with her arms crossed.

"We didn't know where you guys went." Yang laughs, staring at the ceiling. Her blonde hair is everywhere and Blake nods.

"Figured we'd wait here."

"We could say the same thing." Pyrrha smirks, causing Blake to blush and Yang to smirk.

"I think you could figure it out."

Blake widens her eyes and quickly looks to the floor. "Y-Yang!"

"Oh shush it kitten, can't be embarrassed about something that you love."

"S-stop!" Blake charges out, causing Ruby and I to laugh.

"Way to go, you're a great girlfriend." Jaune teases her and the blonde jumps up, dashing out after her. Thinking about it again, I'm so lucky I didn't check the dorm to see if Ruby was in there.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if you don't like the rated M scenes, but they can be skipped and most of you guys like them so that is why I wrote it. Plus, I want it in my story so I'll write it the way I want to.<p>

I hope you enjoyed the chapter babes, have a great day/night :)


	30. Bets, Threats, and Official

**Blake's POV**

"Kitten." Yang calls, stumbling into the dorm room after me. "Blakey, I'm sorry."

"You're not." I mumble, turning on my side to face the wall. Yang walks over and lays beside me.

"I was just kidding around, it's not like I told them what we were doing."

I scoff and inch away from her slightly. "I don't care, what we do together is our business and I don't really want them hearing about it." Yang snakes her arms around my waist and pulls me against her. Her warmth spreads through my body and causes me to smile.

"Sorry." She mumbles sadly. "I guess just like to brag. I'm so lucky that I have you and I guess I just went overboard. I'm sorry." I widen my eyes and struggle to turn myself over so I'm facing her. Yang presses a kiss to my forehead. "It was stupid anyway, you're right. It is none of their business what we do."

"I'm so happy you understand that." I whisper, closing my eyes. "Sorry I stormed off like that."

"You had every right." Yang nuzzles my neck and I grin, giggling.

"Now I feel bad for snapping at you."

She pecks my lips and pulls the blanket over us as the two other girls walk in. "Don't worry about it!" I open my eyes and watch as Weiss lays down in her bed, Ruby hopping up to her bunk. The two must be on good terms. Good. We can't have them acting all weird and different around each other. I yawn and bury my face in the crook of her neck.

"Goodnight Yang." My voice is muffled slightly against her skin and she just laughs.

"Goodnight. Sleep well kitten."

* * *

><p>I feel Yang squeeze my waist and I yelp in surprise, waking up quickly. I hear Weiss laugh and look over to see the girl pulling her hair up. "Morning." She chuckles. "I guess someone was too impatient to wait for you to wake up on your own."<p>

"I guess so." I roll my eyes and turn over to see Yang bright red.

"I uh, I'm um, sorry." Ruby giggles at Yang's response and I try to wiggle out of the brute's arms. "No." Yang whispers, kissing my jawline lightly. "Sunday, no school. No need to get up yet."

"I want to read. Or eat. Or even go out for a jog."

"No." Yang repeats, kissing right below my lips. "I want to cuddle with my girl, please? _Please_?"

I narrow my eyes and ignore the two's loud laughter. "You're so damn cute." I mutter, kissing her lightly. Yang grins against my lips before pulling away.

"I win!" She snickers, letting go of me and standing up quickly, pointing a finger in Weiss' face. "I told you I could get her to stay with me!"

"W-what?!" I gasp as I turn bright red.

"Weiss bet that I couldn't get you to stay in bed with me, if I won she would tell me why she dumped Neptune."

"I was just part of a stupid bet!?"

"Kitten it isn't like that, not just over the bed." She laughs. "Trust me."

Weiss stands speechless, her eyes wide with shame. Yang smirks and crosses her arms, raising her eyebrows. "Do I have to?" She mumble.

"Yes! It was a bet that I won fair and square, come on!"

"I'd beg to differ." I grumble. Yang turns back around and rolls her eyes playfully before looking back to Weiss.

"You made a bet, it is only fair that you keep it."

Weiss frowns at Yang and quickly looks to Ruby with a pout." The red hooded girl jumps and shakes her head, however she seems to feel bad.

"Yang's right, sorry Weiss."

"Fine." The white-haired girl breathes, looking at the floor. "I broke up with Neptune because I thought I was interested in him, but in truth I'm not."

Yang laughs. "That's it? You made it seem way worse than that!" The room is silent for a minute or so. "There's more isn't there? Who are you interested in?" Once again the room is silent, so I stand up and clear my throat.

"Weiss, it is okay. You can tell us, we can keep a secret." My words throw her off slightly. "Honest. But we're a team, we should tell each other these things."

"Yang barely ended up telling us that she liked you." Weiss grumbles, crossing her arms.

The blonde narrows her eyes and clenches her hands into fists. "That's different! I didn't know how Blake felt back, I was willing to suffer with the secret myself!"

"Then why can't I suffer?"

"Because we won't let you suffer." Ruby whispers. "Just tell them Weiss."

I widen my eyes and now mimic Yang's previous position, my arms crossing against my chest. "Ruby knows?"

Weiss swears under her breath and Ruby nods slowly. "I uh, I like-"

"Party in here?" Jaune pokes his head in and smiles, the rest of his team following him in as well as Sun. The tension in the room is thick and they must have noticed. "We'll make it a party." Weiss grins at the four, thankful that they interrupted her. Damn it!

"Sure sounds fun but I've got a paper to write for um, Grimm Studies! Bye!" Weiss dashes out of the room and Yang rolls her eyes.

"We don't have a paper due. Snow angel? More like snow rat."

Ruby glares at Yang and shakes her head disapprovingly, sitting beside Sun and Jaune. "Not cool."

"Oh give me a break. Now tell us Ruby!"

"Tell us what?" Pyrrha asks.

"Who Weiss is interested in."

"Oh I know." Sun laughs. "Neptune told me he thinks it's Ruby." The group widens their eyes at his blunt honesty and all Sun does is furrow his brow. "What? You wanted to know so I told you!"

"Is that true?" Yang grows at Ruby. The girl in red slowly nods her head. "I'm going to **kill** her!" She growls and cracks her knuckles, bolting out in the direction Weiss went out.

"This is not good!" I stutter, apologizing to the group and running out after her. I watch her gold hair blur around the corner and I sigh, speeding myself up. I have to get to Yang before she gets to Weiss. Otherwise we may be down a team member. Just the thought of Yang getting to her first freaks me out. "Yang!" I call, diving and grabbing her ankle as soon as I am close enough to reach. We both go tumbling down the floor.

"Blake." Yang whines, looking over at me. "I could have gotten her!"

"That's why I stopped you." I say simply.

"What?!"

"Did you really think I'd let you get your hands on Weiss after that?" I roll my eyes and pull her ankle back so that way she is lying beside me. "What kind of stupid would I be?"

"Not stupid, helpful." Yang sighs.

"Babe, you know Ruby is into her too. Maybe this is a good thing! This probably is a good thing. Trust me on this, okay?" I take her hand and crack a small smile, kissing her forehead.

"I guess you're right." Her face becomes a light pink and she grins. "Damn it you are right. I hate the fact you are right so often."

I smirk slightly and bite my lip. "I hate the fact that you look so adorable and sexy even when you're mad."

"You think so?" Yang smirks widely and runs a hand through her blonde hair. I nod slowly and she rests a hand on one of my cheeks.

"Like right now, you're just stunning. Beautiful. Picture perfect. But when you're mad or jealous you get this sexiness about you that may drive me a bit insane."

"Fuck you Blake." Yang whispers. "Because you say all of this shit after a big sex night, and now I want that bellabooty again."

**Weiss' POV**

Why? Why Blake? Why did you have to give into Yang like that? They almost found out. I don't know why I'm hiding from this though. I shouldn't be. I hope Ruby doesn't get upset and think that I don't want this. Fuck now I have to go make sure she knows that it isn't because of her. I get out of the library chair and look down the hall to see Yang and Blake on the floor talking. But Yang looks like she's trying to take her jacket off. Oh no, no! They stand up and make their way into the bathroom, causing me to shiver uncomfortably and run down the hall. Really guys? Can't keep it in your pants?

I look into the dorm room and the group looks to me immediately. Damn. "Come here dolt." I mutter, before walking away from the door. Ruby walks out and shuts the door behind her.

"Yes?"

"Please don't think I don't want this." I stutter out, looking at my feet. "A-all this, running away from it. Don't think I don't want this or you, okay?"

"They know that you like me Weiss; Sun knew and he told them." She says, stepping over to me and tipping my chin up. "We might as well go in there and tell them."

I sigh and nod, kissing her quickly before heading to the door. Ruby grabs my wrist and spins me around, crashing her lips to mine again. "Ruby?" I mumble in surprise, her soft and warm lips just beg me to keep kissing her.

Ruby tugs on my lower lip and pulls away. "They don't have to be so short." She whimpers before entering the dorm again. I follow her in and sit beside her, smiling at the five.

"She's mine."

* * *

><p>This would have been up way earlier but I got lost in Reddit and Tumblr, and my little brother deleted my chapter on me to get back at him for some shit I did a month ago :

That being said I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews, PMs, and Favorites are always appreciated! Along with sharing, sharing is cool. Thanks for the support babes, I love you all :)


	31. Talking, Talking, and Couples

**Blake's POV**

I let out a giggle as I step out of the bathroom, waiting for Yang to follow. I'll admit maybe I couldn't help myself, but who cares? She's mine, I'll do whatever I please. She steps out with a large smirk on her face and her blonde hair a mess. I run a hand through the gold locks and kiss her forehead before walking towards the dorm room. I open the door and head in, furrowing my brow with the conversation I walked in on.

"Really?" Pyrrha smiles, clapping and cheering.

I sit beside Ren and speak up when Yang plops beside me. "What's going on?"

Weiss looks over at me and smiles before taking Ruby's hand. I already know where this is going. I grab Yang's hand and squeeze it lightly, hoping she understood that I want her to stay right here. "Ruby and I are dating."

"That's awesome." I nod, happy for the two. I look over at the blonde and she looks iffy about this. I smack her stomach and she yelps out, nodding and grinning.

"It really is, congrats!"

"Thanks you two." Ruby is beaming with happiness and it just warms my heart. This is how it should be, we should all be this happy. I lay into Yang's lap with a giggle and she kisses the top of my head, rubbing my back. With Yang, I'm always happy, even If I don't look like it. "We were worried you wouldn't be approving."

"Really?!" I say in surprise. "Us? Why do you say that?"

"Look whose lap you're lying in." Weiss grumbles playfully. That is true, that is _very _true.

"She's just protective, that's all."

"We know, especially over you." Weiss rolls her eyes and Yang just narrows her eyes.

"I can't help it." She mumbles. "Whether you know it or not I'm protective over you too Weiss. That's why we left you behind, it was to protect you." I smile and nod. "Even though it only seems like I protect my kitten and my Rubes."

"Well that means a lot Yang."

"Yay, everyone is friends again!" Nora cheers, causing the group to laugh.

Weiss draws her attention to the monkey Faunus beside Ruby. "Sun, is it just going to be you hanging around now?"

The blonde nods. "Well, I guess so. Neptune was pretty pissed."

"I told you that you deserve better." I hear Ruby whisper. The soft words cause the white-haired girl to blush a deep red and grin. Ruby is so sweet. Is that what Yang and I look like? The hand holding, the smiling, is that what we look like? I glance up at my girlfriend, her features shimmering from the sunlight. I move my head from her lap and wrap my arms around her thin torso, curling up to her side and resting me head on her chest. I'm so lucky. Yang is seriously the most perfect person I've ever met and I get her all to myself.

"What are you thinking about? Yang's voice comes in the form of a faint whisper, her lilac eyes gazing down at my focused facial form.

"You." I mumble my response so that only she can hear me. "Just how perfect you are."

"Aw, I'm not perfect."

"Don't pull that with me." I roll my eyes playfully and glance over at the group. It seems that yet again we have made ourselves distant from them, but honestly I don't think it comes as a surprise. It happens so often now that they do not seem to care about us fading from the conversation. I hope that is a good thing. "You know how perfect you are." She lets out a short laugh and puts her arm around my shoulders, holding me in her warm embrace.

"Not as perfect as you kitten."

"Okay, what are you two on about now?" Pyrrha suddenly draws everyone's attention to us. "What is so important this time?" The smirk on her face indicates that she knows what were are talking about already. Great. I feel my face flush and Ren pokes my side causing me to giggle.

"Just about how perfect my Blakey is." Yang says proudly. Jaune laughs and stands up, walking to the door with Sun.

"I'm going to go eat." Ren and Nora jump up at the sound of food and soon enough Pyrrha is the only one that remains.

"Should I leave the two couples alone?" Pyrrha teases. Before any of us can object she is out the door, her red hair just a blur behind her. The four of us look at each other oddly before laughing.

"You should have told us!" Yang grins, punching Ruby's arm lightly.

Weiss laughs and puts an arm around Ruby's waist. "We weren't going to tell them today. Was a surprise for everyone really."

"Well I'm happy for you two." I say with a smile. "You deserve to be happy."

"We do!" Ruby grins and rests her head on Weiss' shoulder. The two seem to just be radiating happiness; it is a lovely sight to see. "I was so nervous Weiss, you have no idea." The young girl admits.

"Why would you be nervous, dolt?"

"Why wouldn't I be nervous, is the better question." She laughs. "You were seeing Neptune, basically removing any chance of you being into girls. Plus you're older and you could still see me as a kid."

"Very valid reasons." Yang nods. "It was scary as hell telling Blake so I truly understand where you're coming from little sis."

"Well it was either tell me or lose me." I smirk.

Yang rolls her eyes. "Still! You're so beautiful and smart and just pure perfection. That's super intimidating. Let's be real I also thought you were into Sun."

"Never said I was."

"Doesn't mean you didn't, or at least could of." Weiss points out. "We never know what you're thinking unless you tell us. At least with Ruby she can't lie and Yang drops tons of hints because she is proud of it. We knew she was into you the moment she laid her eyes on you." Her words cause me to widen my eyes and blush furiously.

"R-really?"

"I've told you that before." Yang laughs and kisses the top of my head. "Once Ruby begged me to help her become your friend and I went over to see you I knew I was in love with you. You looked so adorable in your pajamas and you had your little bow on. Your nose was buried in a book and I thought you were going to end up throwing it at me because I wouldn't leave you alone. I happened to lock eyes with you in Emerald Forest and damn I fell for those amber eyes so easily. They make me melt every time I stare into them; I just lose myself."

"Stop it." Ruby giggles. "So lovey dovey you two, gosh."

"Oh please as soon as Weiss announced it you were all over her." Yang smirks. "I think I can talk about my beautiful blushing girlfriend and gush like this all I want."

I roll my eyes and laugh along with Weiss. "It seems that their clingy attitudes run in the family." I joke and Weiss just laughs louder. The two sisters glare at us before Yang breaks away with a smile, placing a kiss between my ears. I guess I have my bow off for some reason or another. "Aw, can't be mad at me can you?" I smile and look up at her with wide and innocent eyes.

"Too damn cute for me to be mad at you." Yang smiles and kisses my nose.

"I wish there was some way we could get you to stop." Ruby teases.

"Rude." Yang shakes her head and scoffs, pulling me onto her lap and wrapping her arms around my stomach. "I don't stop you and Weiss."

"You tried to kill her." I say calmly.

"One time."

"When you saw them sharing a bed, when you found out Ruby was in love with her, when you found out that she likes Ruby." I correct her. "At least three this past week. Probably tons more that I'm forgetting from the past though."

"You're not helping Blakey."

"Well I am but not you." I smirk and Ruby just claps her hands happily. Yang rests her head on my shoulder and bites at my neck, ripping a yelp of surprise from my throat.

"You're supposed to be on my side." She whimpers. She is absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31! Oh my, it has offically been a month of daily posting! Ahh!<p>

Thank you all so much for the support it is killer and I love you all sooo much! Here is some shoutouts to some awesome people:

Lucky Bullet: Gives damn good feedback, thanks man.

Takogirl: Loves reviewing, loves PMing with me. You're such a cool person.

AnonymousReading: Has been here for a while and is supporting me greatly.

Of course there are a ton more of you but those are just three people that have stood out! Thanks a million for the support babes :)

This also would have been up ealier but I had a math league competition until six and then had homework. Took home 1st in my school and 2nd overall :D


	32. Gone, Ozpin, and Promises

**Blake's POV**

I sit down at the lunch table, turning my attention to the conversation Ruby and Sun are having. "What do you mean Team SSSN doesn't want you to hang out with us anymore?" Ruby sounds hurt, her voice weak and tiny.

"They don't think it is right. The whole me being into Blake thing and now the Weiss isn't seeing Neptune they don't think it is fair."

"But, but Sun, we're all friends!"

He looks down and shakes his head. "Not really. You've stopped talking to me since you and Weiss started going out and really that was my tie to Team RWBY."

"Sun, you're an awesome guy! I still want to be your friend."

"There's no point. I need to go and chill with my team for a while. They need me and they come first, I'm sorry Ruby."

"You aren't sorry." She mumbles and her rests her head on his arm, frowning. "Just go then. If you really don't want to be around us anymore take your ass and get out." Ruby, cursing? What?! Sun's eyes grow wide and he just nods, kissing the top of her head before getting up and walking out. "I didn't think he'd actually go."

"Maybe this is for the best Ruby. I don't know, it doesn't seem like something he would do on his own."

"Do you think Neptune put him up to that?" I think about her accusation and nod.

"Would make sense. She breaks up with him for you, so he takes back his friend. I'm sorry Ruby." I frown, watching Weiss walk over.

She furrows her brow and looks to Ruby. She reaches over and takes her hand, rubbing her knuckles lightly. "What's wrong?"

"Sun doesn't want to be our friend anymore. Long story short we assume it is because of Neptune."

"Well if he goes and does what his friend wants then he isn't worth being around anyway, okay baby?"

Ruby smiles and nods. I smile to myself and just pull out my book to think. Cinder and the other two have been gone for a while. I wonder what that is all about, but I'm sure Ozpin is on that. Neptune is being a douche, which is understandable but still. Maybe he isn't what we think he is. I should look into that. Ruby said the person that took her was female, monotone voice. That sounds a lot like Cinder the more I think about it. But why would she take Ruby? Is she somehow tied to the White Fang, to Roman? All of this speculation is stupid because I have no evidence to back it up with. Damn just thinking gets me nowhere. I'm sure now that it is Cinder. Ruby gets rescued and Cinder disappears? She also matches the voice description Ruby gave. It only makes sense.

Yang's kiss to my cheek makes me jump out of my thoughts and lose grip on my book, the text falling to the ground. "Damn." I curse under my breath and Yang just laughs.

"Someone was pretty deep in thought."

"Yeah." I nod, picking up my book and setting it on the table. "Did you just get here?"

"No, I was watching you think for about a minute." Yang admits.

I widen my eyes and laugh, running a hand through my hair. "I was just trying to process some stuff."

"Like…?"

"Cinder being gone, Ruby's captor, and Neptune making Sun step away from us. Strange stuff."

"Well, maybe you should tell Ozpin what you are suspecting. He takes our word into account after all. Maybe they've had some of the same suspicions."

That is true. He is very open to hearing what we think and investigating further. I'm surprised Yang is being serious about this though, this is usually the time where she gets off topic about my eyes and makes me forget what I'm worrying about. "Then let's go."

"Both of us?"

"I'd rather not face Ozpin alone, trust issues and strange school advisors do not mix."

Yang nods and takes my hand with a smile. "I was going to come anyway, just curious on why you wanted me along."

"If you're going to say I don't want you there I want you with me all the time, you know that right?"

"Oh course!" She grins. "No worries Blake, come on let's just go." We stand up and bid our two friends farewell. Through the halls and past several doors and we are at the headmaster's office. "Ozpin, Blake wants to talk to you!" The blonde calls as we walk in, and Ozpin spins his chair around with the sound of a sip. Yep, totally Ozpin.

"What is it?" He asks, setting his mug down. "I'd also like to thank you for talking to me about anything you wish to talk about.

"I've just been thinking about what happened with Ruby and now Cinder is now suddenly gone, maybe she had something to do with it? Since Ruby said her captor's voice is monotone and the first time I heard her speak is was like that. I'm also suspicious about Neptune, from Team SSSN."

"Well, some of your suspicions may be correct. How likely is it that Cinder is in work with Roman?"

"Very likely! But, but with no proof I guess not likely at all."

"Now you see what we are getting at." Sip. "Cinder was the first person we blamed for Ruby's disappearance. But before we could question her and get her in custody she was gone. That doesn't help her case." Ozpin sets his mug down and clears his throat. "Now what is this about Neptune?"

Yang squeezes my hand, causing me to look back up. "He just doesn't seem like he's up to anything good sir. From what Sun told us he knew Weiss was interested in Ruby for a little while and then Ruby disappears? It might just be a coincidence but just a thought I had."

"Are you currently in contact with Mr. Wukong?" Ozpin questions.

Yang shakes her head and speaks up. "Apparently Team SSSN doesn't want him around us now so he left with a goodbye while we were eating this morning."

"Interesting. I shall keep that in mind. Thank you for your input and for telling me as soon as possible. When we discover something more pertaining to it we will let you know." He takes his mug back up into his hand and spins his chair around to dismiss us.

"Wait, you're not going to start looking into this right away?" I ask slightly aggregately. "You're going to just wait?!"

"We have people looking into this Miss Belladonna. There is nothing more we can do."

"So you expect me to sit by and wait until we find Cinder? Or until we're confronted by the White Fang again? Do you really think I'm okay with this?!" Yang's arm loops around my waist and she hugs me closer to her. Stop trying to calm me down!

"Blake." She mumbles.

"I apologize that you're not okay with this but we can't do more than we are now. We have people scouting and investigating the area in the east where Ruby was found and several police authorities are on the lookout for Cinder. I'll also ask Mistral University administration to make sure their team captain is up to anything strange."

I scoff and Yang presses me harder into her. "You can't stop me from-"

"That is what we are doing and that's that. You are not to do anything more about the matter, am I clear? I understand why you wish to do this but I cannot let you throw yourself into danger yet again. You were lucky Ruby was alone last time. If you run into the White Fang it might not be the walk in the park as it was previously. Miss Long, if you are to have any knowledge on Blake choosing to do something against my word then you are to report to me as soon as possible. If I find out, which I will, that you are assisting her in anyway against me, punishment will be given."

I charge out and Yang runs after me, grabbing me around the waist and lifting me into the air so I can't get away. "Kitten he's right. We're just first year trainees, there isn't much we can do to assist them in their trials already."

"Stop being right." I sigh, stopping my worthless struggle. "I'm sorry I just, I just hate having to sit back."

"I know you do. But you can't torment yourself with this. Remember? You promised me you wouldn't let any of this get to your head again."

"I know."

"Then just stop. Stop fighting me. Stop fighting Ozpin, just stop fighting this. He'll fill us in as soon as they know."

I know they will but a part of me hates having to give up this. Maybe this is the same side of me that joined the White Fang in the first place. The side of me that wants to do for good and get it done. But Yang is right. I'm not going to be of any use if I destroy myself. "Sorry."

"You always apologize when you don't need to. Don't worry about it kitten." I nod and sigh yet again as Yang sets me down.

"You're too good to me."

"I don't think so." She grins, making me feel a bit better. "But that's for a different time, let's just get to class before we are late… Again. Next time you feel like you want to run off and beat the White Fang by yourself, you come and rant to me. It'll help you feel better."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! If you did review? Favorite? :D<p>

Let me know if the quality of this episode is better than the last, I'm trying hard to get them better for you babes :)


	33. Get Ready For Glynda, Skipping, and Aw

**Blake's POV**

"I don't think I can wait around. I know you said I should Yang but I don't think I can." I whisper to her, and Yang rubs her eyes.

"How did I know you wouldn't sleep tonight?" She grumbles. Yang wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her body, her face nuzzling my neck. "Kitten please sleep, I need sleep and so do you. Training, classes, we have too much to jeopardize with no sleep and all worry." She leaves a kiss below my ear and I sigh but shut my eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love cuddling you, and I love you. You need sleep. Besides, I would do this even if you weren't sleeping." I blush and giggle quietly, my legs tangling with hers. A yawn pushes its way out of my mouth and Yang smirks against my skin. "Kitten, _please_ sleep. For me. I _love_ you."

I grin and just give in with a nod. "I'll try. I love you too Yang, thank you."

"No no, thank you darling."

"Just go to sleep." I laugh quietly and twist in her grasp, resting my head under her chin. I place a kiss to her neck and Yang giggles, allowing me to feel the vibrations as they pass up her throat. I grin and bite down on her side of her neck, causing her to let out a quiet and breathy moan. "Sleep." I mumble.

"If you s-stop." I fake a pout and wrap an arm around her side. "Goodnight."

"Both of you fucking sleep." Weiss grumbles. "I need to sleep and you aren't helping by making her moan Blake." I widen my eyes and Yang blushes deeply. Both of us are now completely silent. "Good, that worked. Night."

"N-night." I stammer, giving into the sleep both girls were forcing me into. "You win."

"I know I do." Yang snickers quietly before she kisses my head. "Sleep well."

"Go to fucking sleep!"

Yang yawns in my ear which makes a chill run down my back. "Ah, good morning kitten."

"Morning." I say quietly. "Did you sleep well?"

"When I finally got to sleep." She laughs. "You kissing and biting my neck is enough to fire me up and keep me wide awake."

"Yeah, I'm real sorry about that. But we should probably get up and get dressed. Quietly. Don't need to wake Weiss up again."

"Yes yes I know, _quietly_." She whispers, getting unraveled from me and standing up. I look over and see Weiss and Ruby in the older girl's bed. Ruby is clinging to Weiss' slim torso and Weiss has her arm wrapped around her shoulders, gripping the young girl's side. It is so adorable. I turn back to Yang who is getting her shirt off, and I can't help but laugh at her struggling to get the tank top off. "Shut up."

"Sorry." I say in between cackles, my chuckles muffled by my clothes as Yang throws them in my face.

"You deserved that." Yang rolls her eyes and I quickly change so that way I won't be undressed when the two wake up. I motion the blonde to walk out with me and she shuts the door behind her, fixing her gauntlets.

"We going to do some training or what?" I ask.

"If you want to! I was thinking we should actually go to Glynda's class though." Yang laughs and we start walking down the hall, Ren and Jaune running out after us. "No need to run, we can wait!"

"Thanks." Ren nods as he gets to my side, the blonde boy finally making his way beside Yang. "Figured we'd join you. Where's Ruby, and Weiss?"

"Still sleeping." I laugh. "We were talking late last night and it kept them up."

"Shame on you!" Jaune smirks and Yang just hits him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Please, that couldn't have hurt." We are a group of chuckles as we walk into Glynda's class, her head held high but her green eyes looking down at us.

Her mouth contorts to a soft smile as we sit down. "Glad to see you on time. What makes of the rest of your teams?"

"We had them up last night; they're still sleeping." Yang frowns. "Don't blame the tardy on them."

"I do not care if you don't attend my classes. Inevitability it is your fault and your loss if you do not show." Her voice loud and proud. "But, you four attending is good. I shall see what I can do to enhance on your abilities in the short amount of class time we have so you are ready for anything that comes your way."

**Weiss' POV**

I crack my back and look down at the girl that is holding to my stomach, making me smile. I know we're missing the battle class but honestly I don't care. I want to be here. I rest my head on hers softly and just grin. Ruby's body inches closer to mine slightly; she isn't sleeping at all. "You sneaky dolt!"

"Morning." Ruby fakes a yawn and I move my head, allowing her to look up at me. "Come on you know you love this."

"Shut up."

"_Weiss_."

"No."

"_Princess_." Her voice is warm and silly. It is adorable. I blush lightly and put my arms around her, kissing her cheek lightly. "Yes! I win!"

"Does it matter?" I whisper, holding her chin in my hand before kissing her gently. "Just, lay here with me. Okay?"

"You want to skip class? You?!" Ruby exclaims with wide eyes.

I roll mine and scoff. "Yeah… Don't make it out to be such a big deal."

"Princess you know it is a big deal." I go to push her off but her grip tightens. "Fine I'm sorry I don't wanna stop cuddling though."

I smirk slightly and give in. "If you shush I'll just kiss you again."

Silence.

"Perfect." I whisper before laying her back and kissing her sweetly, my crystal eyes closing slowly as she runs her hands under my shirt. Her warm hands circle around my back and I can't help but smile against her lips. "Why are you so damn cute?" Ruby shrugs and giggles, biting on my lower lip.

"I love you Weiss." She whispers as she pulls away, kissing my nose and smiling proudly. "And you don't have to say it back yet, but I really do love you."

"Ruby…" I mutter, licking my lips of the strawberry lip gloss she left coated on them. "I feel bad that I can't say it yet. I like you, a lot but-"

"It's been two or three days Weiss, I don't care." Ruby laughs and pecks my lips. "Just know that I can say it and I mean it. You mean a lot to me and I'm not going to let you go."

Don't worry Ruby, I'm not letting you go anywhere either.

* * *

><p>Shit you can tell I was distracted.<p>

Fuck. Damn it. Uh, blame Tumblr and Reddit! I'm sorry :/

I hope you enjoyed this short... update babes. I'll link my Tumblr on my profile page so you all can pay me a visit and see my face and other stuffs. Favorite? :D


	34. Weak, Names, and Neptune

**Blake's POV**

"Dismissed." Glynda nods and it takes every ounce of my energy to drag myself out of the room. From all of the dashing around my body feels like a bag of bricks. She had me running around and stretching my weaker back muscles. They ache but the majority of the pain is gone.

"Blake!" Yang stumbles after me with a tired smile. "Was pretty easy to catch up to you today. You okay?"

"I don't feel great." I sigh. My legs feel like I'm trudging through mud. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Glynda just had me punching shit, no moving around or anything. Here let me carry you."

"Yang it's fine don't worry about it." I laugh but she lifts me up anyway. I yelp and giggle before linking my arms around her neck. "You don't have to."

She leaves a kiss on my neck and whispers sweetly to me. "Oh come on I love this." She struts down the hall and I keep to her, relaxing my painful muscles. "There you go, you don't need to keep your muscles tensed up. If anything your best bet is to loosen them."

"I know."

"Will you come watch me train if I decide to?"

"Already? You just did with Professor Glynda! How can you be up to that already?" I say in surprise, my eyes widen as I look at her.

Yang turns her head to the side so our eyes are locked. Her flat expression turns into an amused grin. "I like wailing on things." She laughs simply. "Gotta keep my punches strong!"

Her dedication is frightening sometimes. She is already a brute force to reckon with, her semblance fiery and her hits forceful. Yet she keeps going and going and going without stop. Fight after fight, blow after blow, it just fuels her want to be better. It fuels her need to seek thrill. And through all of this she wants to help others, protect and defend the innocent. Yang is truly what a huntress should be.

"Of course." I nod. "I'll chill on the mats. Maybe you should work on your cardio, you're not much of a runner now."

My laughs make Yang scoff and roll her eyes. "Well maybe you should work on your punches."

"I have been, remember? As well as my cardio when I can get out and jog the campus. But you babe, you don't even do anything for your cardio. That's why we're a great team, we're better at different things which means we can help each other with it."

"True!" Yang smiles and pecks my cheek, walking into the training room. "I wanna beat the shit out of a punching bag today though. Glynda kept saying that I'm not as good as I think and I want to prove her wrong."

"She said that?" I question, unhooking my arms from around her neck and slowly dropping to the mat below me.

"Yeah." She shrugs, getting her gauntlets off and pulling on a pair of boxing gloves on.

"Prove her wrong." I smirk, laying back and putting my arms behind my head. "Show me what you got."

The busty girl smirks back at me and winks one of her captivating eyes at me before taking stance beside a large leather bag. The windup and deliver from her left arm is powerful, probably stronger than even my dominant hand. _Crash!_ The hunk of leather slams into the padded walls and starts to swing back, giving her enough time to drive an uppercut to it with her right. The sound of crackling leather fills the room with each hit she throws, the rippling sound bouncing off of the walls. Hair everywhere, eyes narrowed; Yang is focused as hell. "Grrah!"

"You don't have to exhaust yourself!" I say, putting a hefty amount of effort in getting up and walking over to her.

"Don't you worry kitten." Her hand goes to the back of her head and she smiles at me. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, I'll be fine!" The way her chest is rising and falling quickly I can easily tell she is pushing herself. "Go sit back down."

I shake my head and raise my arms into a fighting stance. "You're pushing yourself so I will too."

"You wanna tussle baby?!"

"Don't let Ruby hear you say that." I joke. "Yeah, why not? Haven't before."

"I think it would be better to do when you're at full strength though, you're already pretty beat and I don't want to hurt you."

Silence.

"Do you think I would hurt you?" Yang's voice drops to a soft whisper. "I would never hurt you."

I look to the floor and shake my head, taking her hand. "Yang I didn't mean it like that."

"Let's just go back to the dorm."

"Yang!" I sigh and intertwine our fingers, the blonde literally dragging me out. I let go and dash after her, jumping and wrapping my arms around her neck, embracing her from behind. I must not be that strong because she didn't even stumble when I landed on her. "Baby, blondie, not like that."

"Blondie?"

"You've got such cute nicknames and I don't have anything."

"I love baby." She whispers. I blush lightly and rest my head on her shoulder. "It makes me feel really good." I cling to her tightly and nuzzle her neck.

"You're mine, baby." I bite on her earlobe and smirk slightly. "Now can we please just get to the dorm so I can lay down? My limbs hurt."

Yang chuckles lightly and I pull on her ear, basically causing her to purr out in happiness. "Fine, but only because you asked so nicely."

**Ruby's POV**

"I'm gonna take a run around Beacon, is that okay?" I whisper, raising my head off of Weiss' chest.

"Of course! You'll be back right?"

I grin at her worried expression and kiss her lips lightly in response. I climb out of bed and change into my clothes, Yang and Blake walking in as I fix my hood. "We're not doing anything, Blake just wants to rest."

"She okay?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blake nods. "Glynda just had me working real hard today. I'm real tired."

"Feel better!" I say before heading out to the front door. I step outside, the wind blowing my hair back and caressing my skin. I start to jog down the sidewalk but someone grabs my wrist and pulls me into them. Neptune? "What do you want?"

"Don't play tough with me, we both know I'm not afraid of you." Neptune rolls his eyes and digs his fingers into my wrist, causing me to hiss out slightly. "I don't know what game you're playing, but it won't work. This whole dating Weiss thing is only because of your kidnapping and you know it."

"Excuse me?" I growl, trying to yank my arm back. "No, Weiss is actually interested in me!"

"Keep telling yourself that. Of course she would feel guilty for having you get taken, she let it happen. Now you come back and say you love her, so she suddenly likes you? Breaks up with me for you because you saying that to her opened her eyes? No. No. Weiss pities you Ruby. She feels bad for you. She is guilty that she got you in danger and is dating you out of guilt and pity."

Neptune's words drop from his tongue like venom. They're like a knife, jabbing into my stomach and heart each time they're said. "No." I squeak out weakly, looking down. "She's into me. You're saying this to make me feel bad and question her."

"I'm saying this because it is true, dolt."

"Stop. Just let me go."

"Weiss will never love you like she loved me, just remember that. You're just a pity girl." He releases his grip and walks off, leaving me to look at me red wrist. That can't be true. He can't be telling the truth. Weiss wouldn't do that, she likes me. She likes me. Right?

I look back up through clouded eyes and just head back to Beacon, my feet dragging slowly. I walk back inside the building and make my way towards the dorms. Tears trail behind me and I wipe my eyes, taking a deep breath as I step in. Weiss looks up at me and smiles, motioning me over. "You're back quick."

"Y-yeah!" I fake a grin and lay beside her. "Didn't feel like running after all."

"Are you okay?" She places a kiss to my forehead and it takes a lot of strength to keep my tears back.

"I'm great." I whisper. It hurts. I'm scared.

* * *

><p>Babes... Tumblr and Reddit are taking over my life. I hope you enjoyed though! :D<p>

If you're into that stuff check out my profile and hit me up on Tumblr! Review? Favorite? Share? Love you guys...


	35. Off, Disproving, and Dates

**Blake's POV**

"We should go out again." Yang mumbles in my ear from her position behind me.

I snicker at her wording. "We're already going out."

"I mean like a date!" I could hear the eye roll just through her tone. "We should go out on a date again, with like Ruby and Weiss!"

"You want to do that? You almost killed Weiss when-"

"I know, okay? I would have thought after yesterday you'd know I'm chill about this."

I fumble to turn in her grasp, nose to nose with the girl. "I'm joking with you! Calm down."

Yang blushes slightly and kisses my nose. I laugh and peck her lips lightly before she speaks again. "So is that a yes?"

"That would be awesome!" I giggle. "What time is it? Do you think they're asleep?"

"Nope." Weiss grunts. "Would be fun, you know, _tomorrow_."

"You're so cranky at night." Ruby's voice is tired and she sounds slightly upset. Is she okay?

"Night time is sleep time."

"Fine, we'll sleep. That settled then?" Yang sighs.

I laugh and nuzzle Yang's neck. "We can figure out where to go tomorrow. We should all sleep."

"Yay!"

Ruby's cheer fills my ears before I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Weiss!" Yang <em>screams<em> at the top of her lungs, causing me to wake up with a shout. "I got Blake awake too Ruby, told you."

"You're a fucking motherfucker." I growl, slinging my legs over the side of the bed and getting up. "Damn it you didn't have to yell shit."

"Kitten calm." She laughs. "Sorry." I scoff and grab my school uniform, heading into the bathroom to change. Weiss is spewing curse words and stomping her feet as I change; it is fucking hilarious. I peak my head out and see Ruby giggling as Weiss is glaring at Yang. "Don't be so uptight!"

"She's not." I state, walking out and surprising the three. "You screamed to wake us up. Could have just shaken us lightly, or kissed me and had Ruby jump on Weiss, or something. That is a horrible way to start the day."

"But it is going to be a great day." Yang grins and lifts me over her shoulder. "Let's stop the stupid bickering, get over it, and just go."

Weiss taps her foot and her face shifts slightly, the tension in her cheek muscles and the narrow on her eyes slowly fading away. "Where are we even going to go?"

"Anywhere my legs take us." Yang smirks and starts walking out the door. I sigh and just wave to them as her arms hold my tighter to her. Fighting her would be useless. Fighting Yang never ends in a win, she is stubborn as hell.

I sigh and rest my chin on her shoulder. "Can you tell me where we are going?"

"Amusement park? Movie? What do you want to do kitten?"

"I uh, I don't know." I laugh. Our other teammates are now dashing down the hallway after us, Ruby leaving rose petals everywhere. "Way to make I mess." My tease comes out with a smirk that makes Yang laugh.

"Amusement park. I decided for you." Ruby cheers and ignores my prod. The young girl's face is sweet and happy looking on the outside, but I can tell that something is troubling her from the distance she has in her eyes. I have to ask her about that later. The four of us, well… The three of them continue walking once we get out of Beacon, with Ruby and Weiss just a few steps ahead of Yang.

I tap her cheek and laugh slightly. "You can put me down now. Can you put me down now?"

"I don't think I want to." Yang mumbles to me. "I like holding my kitten."

"You didn't buy me in a pet shop and I'm not actually your cat so put me down."

"Kitty has claws, doesn't she?"

Her tone of voice and that fucking hot smirk she is sporting makes me drop the subject. Looking at the positives, at least I don't have to walk. This is actually pretty great transportation.

**Ruby's POV**

"Do you even know where it is?" Weiss asks me, looking around as we keep going down each block. I don't trust her anymore, which is horrible to even think about because she's my girlfriend. I simply nod and look around at the blowing trees from the soft wind and the other lives buzzing around us. "I don't think you do."

"I do." I grumble, speeding up my walking. I can't deal with this right now, this is supposed to be a fun date; I'm supposed to be loving this. But instead all I can do is worry and think if my date is actually dating me because she is interested in me.

"Are you okay?" Her tone is softer and gentler. I can tell Weiss is using a lot of effort just to keep by my side. I sigh to myself and break back to normal pace. I can't see her exhaust herself over my stupid thoughts. When I don't answer for a while Weiss takes my hand and squeezes it. "Ruby?"

I can't tell her what I'm thinking now. Not on our first date. "Y-yeah, sorry!"

"Please tell me what's wrong. I know you're not okay. You're all quiet and sad looking. I don't like seeing you like this Ruby."

"I don't want to talk about this with you right now. I just want to enjoy our date."

"Ruby, you won't enjoy it. You're shutting me out and that's no way to have a date." She's right. "Don't make me kiss you or something."

"You're bad at threats." I giggle. Weiss glares at me and I give in. "Neptune spoke to me yesterday."

"He shouldn't go anywhere near you. He's an ass and I don't want him to hurt you."

I roll my sleeve up and show her the dark red marks on my wrist where he held me. "He said that you're not into me, that you're just pitying me."

The beautiful blue eyes widen at my words and at my marks, running her thumb over the sore spots and stopping. "Just continue guys. We'll catch up." She says to Yang and Blake who both just nod, a little warily, but continue anyway. Her hand tightens on mine whist the other one rests lightly on my neck. "Ruby Rose, trust me when I tell you, I love you."

"But Neptune, Neptune said that-"

"That scumbag doesn't knows nothing about me." She sighs. "He was super sweet and romantic and then just changed. Ruby, I love you. I know I said I would need time before I said it back but I do, I really do. Why would you even trust him?"

I look down to avoid her icy gaze and just shrug. "Because he was saying all these things that could be true. You could just have broken up with him and said yes to me because I got kidnapped."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Guilt, pity."

Weiss pulls me into her and wraps her arms around me, pressing kisses to the top of my head quickly. "What am I going to do with you?"

I rest my head on her at the base of his neck and nuzzle her lightly. "I'm just scared."

"Am I speaking another language, dolt?" Her voice breaks as she laughs and I look up at a teary eyed princess.

"Weiss… Don't cry." I whisper before slinging my arms around her neck and kissing her strongly. "I'm sorry."

But instead of responding, Weiss just laughs again. Her chuckles are muffled against my lips and I can't help but furrow my brow. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I feel bad that you would ever think that I'm dating you out of guilt. You being gone just made me realize that I need you as more than a friend."

"Really?" I part our connection slowly, lips only millimeters apart. Her breath is heavy and warm on my face.

"Really. Now come on, enough of this, we have that double date to get to." I laugh and nod, leaving another strong kiss to her lips before grabbing her hand and running after the couple we seemingly ditched.

**Blake's POV**

"I wonder why they stayed back." I ponder aloud. Yang shrugs and we just keep walking, however Yang's pace slows so that we don't get too ahead. After a good ten minutes we reach the park and the sight of the Ferris wheel causes Yang to grin.

"Wait!" Ruby's shout makes me jump but I turn around, the two girls racing down the sidewalk. "Sorry about that!"

"You can tell us why later, let's just do this thing!" Yang grins.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is up! I love it, do you love it? Review and favorite babes, thanks! :)<p>

Check out my profile for links to my Tumblr and my Skype user name if you wanna chat! On my Tumblr you can find my face and lots of Pokemon, lots of RWBY, and lots of Bumblebee, with occasional ranting and other pictures :D


	36. Cold Shoulder, High Rises, and Danger

**Blake's POV**

"You can put me down now." I grumble as we enter the surprisingly slow amusement park. Tall metal coasters surround the park, weaving in and round to create what looks like metal ribbons. The sights awe Ruby because she's grinning from ear to ear. Weiss seems unimpressed, even a bit nervous. She can't be afraid of heights, can she?

No, that would be silly. Yang's voice echoes in my ears which breaks me out of my thoughts. "Do you really not want me to carry you like this anymore?"

"Yes." I laugh. She moves me from over her shoulder to bridal style and I just narrow my eyes. "Clever bitch."

Ruby is jumping up and down by the time we reach the first rollercoaster, filled with excitement and happiness as she swings hers and Weiss' locked hands. "Weiss, you don't look so good. We haven't even gone on yet!" Her snickers seem to make the white-haired girl get even madder.

"Shut up, dolt." Yang is now forced to put me down as we get into the contraption. My crazy girlfriend thought it would be fun to sit in the front, so here I am face to face with a _huge_ climb that most likely will end in a steep drop. I pull my ribbon of hesitantly and hold it tightly in my hand that Yang soon grabs, understanding that I don't want to lose it. I turn my head to see Ruby and Weiss waiting roughly in the middle of the otherwise empty ride. Weiss looks paler than usual. "Stop looking at me Blake!"

I jump and turn right back around which makes Yang laugh quite loudly. "Just leave her alone." She whispers, planting a kiss to my cheek. Suddenly the tracks jerk into gear and we start steadily climbing the large hill we are faced with.

"Weiss calm down!" Ruby giggles and I can't help but look back at them. Ruby has an arm wrapped around her waist and Weiss is shaking slightly. "You should have told me you don't like this stuff."

"But you wanted to go so I'll suffer for you." Her voice is quiet and she rests her head on Ruby's shoulder. That is so adorable. I wouldn't even think about the ride if Yang was holding me like that. I look over at the blonde who is smiling. Her hand is still locked over mine but her eyes are on the top of the hill, shining brightly. Thrill seeker alright. We eventually reach the peak of the metal mountain, the wheels on the machine creaking as the momentum carries us forward. On instinct we all scream.

"**Woo!**"

"**Fuck Ruby we're gonna die!**"

"**Just have fun!**"

"**Yang shut them up!**"

Yang's grip on my hand tightens and I can't help but smile. Of course the smile is replaced with a wide mouth as I scream yet again after hitting a wild loop. "So glad I didn't keep my bow on!"

"Is it over yet?!" Weiss screams out in terror.

All Yang can do is nod, as she is just in the moment. The ride halts to a stop and Weiss rushes off, eyes wide and skin pale. "Wait!" Ruby laughs and we get off and walk after her. "Princess!"

The nickname causes the short girl to stop and turn on her heels. A blush is painted onto her cheeks lightly and she looks down. "Come on Ruby I want to go on the Ferris wheel."

"After that?!"

"Y-yes."

Weiss steps back over and takes Ruby's hand, smiling at the young huntress. I look to Yang and shrug before walking after them. They climb into one of the pods and it rises up, allowing us to get in one ourselves.

"This is so romantic." I whisper, sitting down beside her. "I'm excited."

Yang grins and wraps her arms around my small frame, nuzzling the side of my face. "I love you so much I'm so ready to reach the top and just shower you in my love."

"You already shower me in love."

"Very true." Yang laughs and kisses down my jawline as we rise. "You're so cute."

"I know." I laugh. "I've been told." I turn my head and rest a hand on her cheek softly, resting my forehead on hers. "I love you so much."

We cuddle in silence until the pod clinks at the top, giving us a great view of the surroundings. Yang starts to kiss down my neck and I'm about to kiss her until I see something in the distance. "Yang, that's the White Fang." I whisper. Her eyes dart out to the ship and she bites her lip.

"How do you know?"

"Because that's Torchwick coming off of it. With, with _Cinder_."

"That's where that broad has been!"

**Weiss' POV**

I lay my head in Ruby's lap and sigh in contentment as she runs her thumb over my lips. "Sometimes I'm just such a horrible person."

"Oh Weiss, don't say that. You're an incredible person." Ruby whispers, leaning down and kissing my forehead lightly.

"Please." I scoff. "I stomped off over a rollercoaster. I'm such a-"

"Beautiful and amazing girlfriend. Now stop." I look up at her and smile weakly, my hands moving up to hold her collar and pull her down to kiss me.

"You're mine. This isn't because of anything but me loving you." I say against her lips, kissing her strongly and roughly.

"Sit up." Ruby grunts and I listen to her quickly, climbing onto her lap and hooking my legs around her waist. "You're mine. Damn the next time I see Neptune I'm gonna kill him."

"That's not the wisest plan you've ever had." I tease with a smirk, kissing down her neck before sinking my teeth into the base of it and sucking down. "But your skin is so soft." I mumble against her neck.

"W-Weiss!" Ruby giggles and yelps out. I move away from the newly make mark and kiss her nose.

"I really do love you Ruby."

"I love you too, princess." From the silent and intimate moment all I can hear is Yang scream.

"**Get us down there is an emergency, fucking hell just listen to me!**"

I widen my eyes and look out, seeing nothing. What is going on? "Well, looks like we are going down." I sigh. Ruby takes my hands and kisses both before leaving another light kiss on my lips.

"We can continue this later." She whispers with a smile. "But Yang doesn't lie, so under that one rule we know there truly is an emergency."

Well fuck, what is it this time?

* * *

><p>Updates:<p>

Mind Games will continue again **tomorrow**! Sorry for the lack of content on that...

I'm working on a secret project, again! Mainly because I want to have some stuff ready for when this series ends.

This will be coming to a close soon! Maybe I'll be writing a sequel... Maybe I won't... Just know that if I am it isn't the secret project.

I do Tumblrs, go follow me and talk to me on tumblrs, okay? I like, answer questions and post rwby stuff and my face. I also like skype sometimes and you can find that there.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter though babes, I'll talk to you sometime? Love the support (with the reviews and favorites and stuffs) thanks okay byee :)


	37. Torchwick, Cinder, and A New Beginning

**Blake's POV**

"Yang calm down, they can't speed it up." I sigh. "We don't even have our weapons! How can we fight them?"

"I do." The red-eyed girl growls deeply, glaring out into the sky from our high position. "I can do this."

"Damn it Yang you need help!"

"Well I need to do this. I need to fucking destroy them. If not for Remnant's sake, for yours!"

"Mine?" I question, looking at my feet. The pod is slowly descending but at this rate we are going nowhere. They'll be gone by now. "Baby by the time we get there they will be gone, or we won't be able to fight anyway."

Yang grips the metal bar tighter. "Ruby can use her semblance to get the weapons, we can do this."

Silence strikes us and the enraged girl looks over at me with a small frown. "We can't do this, can we? I can't do two against one."

"No." My voice is a faint whisper. "Damn it if I couldn't protect myself from that Ursa I can't beat Roman, let alone Cinder. We don't even know what she can do."

"You'd beat them. I hate this."

"I do too." I stand up and walk over to her side, taking her tensed hand in mine. "But a girl once told me that we can't always do what we want and sometimes we need to slow down."

Yang laughs lightly and looks over at me, eyes now a soft purple. "I wanted to kiss you so badly that day. I wanted to shut you up." Her hand squeezes mine and we just stand, waiting to reach the bottom of the huge wheel.

"Did you really?"

"Oh hell yeah." Yang whispers, her warm breath hitting my ear. "So badly. You were shattering into nothing right before my eyes and I was afraid for you. I loved you. I still do! You were and are the most important thing in my life, even back then, so I wanted to fix you. I just had to settle with the hug."

"I would have liked the kiss more."

"You say that now, but I thought you were into him."

"Never him." I mumble, my hand looping around her belt and pulling her hips against mine. Her breath hitches and I just smirk. "Forever you Yang, it will always be you."

"Well good because you're mine." Hips to hips, lips to lips, and her hands cup my cheeks. I just hold her close to me. "We're almost down Blake." She whispers, the vibrations against my lips giving me a chill.

"Just kiss me you brute." I grumble, pushing her to the wall of the pod which causes it to sway lightly. "Before we worry anymore, I just want this."

"O-okay." Her stutter is muffled from our locked lips as we rush through sloppy kisses, hands gliding over arms and legs.

I pull away from the tall girl's lips and smirk at her stunned expression. "Someone didn't want that to end." I tease.

"You can't blame me kitten." She giggles before hopping out of the moving pod as we are only a few feet up. I push myself over the steel bar and leap down. I glance back up and see Ruby and Weiss looking down at us oddly. I motion for them to jump but the Schnee girl squeezes Ruby's hand. Before I turn back Ruby is in the air, landing swiftly on her feet beside me.

"I'll catch you princess!" She calls with a grin. Weiss looks worried of her partner's strength but hops over anyway, landing straight into her arms. "Nice of you to join us."

'What's going on?" Weiss shouts at me, wiggling out of Ruby's arms and chasing after Yang and I as we begin our dash.

"We spotted Roman and Cinder, we have to see if we can get them."

"How are we to fight?!"

"Ruby is going to get our equipment, Weiss." I state, finally breaking out of the park and in the direction we saw Roman. "Go."

"Got it." Ruby cheers, kissing Weiss' cheek. "Don't you die while I'm gone princess." In a moment a swarm of rose petals flies into the air and the red clad girl is gone.

I can feel my heart thudding in my chest. I don't know if it is the adrenaline in my veins from the mad dashing or if it is because I know what I'm getting myself into. This isn't any White Fang grunt we are talking about, this is Torchwick. I've dealt with him in the past but Cinder is the wild card in this, who knows what she is capable of? How does she fight? How quick is she? Will we have to deal with Neo? I don't know anything at this point.

"Blake!" Yang's voice brings me back to reality, her eyes locked onto mine. "Ruby has Gambol." I turn around and snatch my weapon from the air, already feeling much safer with the deadly unit in my grasp.

"I'll take Torchwick." I growl, making a swift dash forward to lead the group on.

"Yang, Weiss, take Cinder." Ruby says. "I'll deal with any White Fang if they're there, or Neo if she shows. Otherwise I'll help Blake." Her commands are strong and her voice fills me with power; Ruby really is meant to lead. Orange hair is now in sight. With a lift of his cane a scope flips up and I roll out of the way to avoid a round that he fired at me.

"We have to stop meeting like this kitty cat." Roman's voice is sly and curt before I make another leap to the side to avoid a swing of his cane. "It does nothing but cause more trouble when I have to shed your blood."

"This will be the last time, I assure you." I hiss, unsheathing my blade and making my way to his throat. A shadow blocks his cane shot and I crash down onto him from the air, landing a swift kick to the gut. His breath hitches and I swing my blade, gasping as his fist hooks up and disarms me, my weapon sliding across the ground.

"You can't get rid of Roman this easily baby." Smirk. Do what Yang taught you. Swift pull back, loud cream for effect, crash. My knuckles collide with his jugular as I hiss out a battle cry.

"What was that?" I whisper, quickly flipping off of him to recover Gambol, switching it into its pistol mode. "Any last words."

"Several, actually." He croaks out, springing himself up and attempting to get his cane back. I fire at it, the thin rod shattering into two as my explosive round reaches the weapon. Smoke and dust shards spray out, heating up the vicinity and blurring my vision. No, I can't let him get away! "You will never kill one of the White Fang, kitty. Not until you come to the realization that you are a Faunus, and others will have to accept it!"

"Ruby, follow Torchwick! He is defenseless!" I scream, watching red blurs float effortlessly in the smoke. She's off. I sheathe Gambol and take a deep breath, inhaling smoke and fiery dust residue. I hope Yang is okay, because right now my chest feels hot and I don't think I want to find her. Will Ruby be able to kill Torchwick? I drop to my knees and pant faster, blinking rapidly to keep my vision straight.

"Blake!" Yang's shout is one out of terror and I take all of my strength to rise and run to her voice. "Blakey! Kitten! Please!" Fear quakes my body and I use the built up momentum in my lips to keep moving.

'Yang!" I gasp out, the smoke less dense than before, allowing me to see her golden hair shining. "Are you okay?"

Her chuckle is forced and weak. "I'm burnt up real bad." I swear a puff of smoke just came out of her mouth. "Cinder, C-Cinder sure burns bright."

"You burn brighter." I say quietly, putting my arms around her to stabilize the girl so she doesn't fall over. "Where is she now?"

"You're not going to fight her."

"Where is she now?!"

"After she blasted me this way she made a run for it. Weiss went after her. I don't want you fighting her." Her voice is gravely and rough, like she has been eating coal. "Please tell me that you're alright."

"Torchwick had nothing on me."

"Really?"

"I broke his cane, that's why there is dust in the air. The smoke from it doesn't help what Cinder left behind." I laugh lightly, picking Yang up. "I need to get you to Beacon, now."

"We need to be here for them, we need to finish this."

"As much as I'd like to, damn it as much as I'd like to pierce Roman's throat myself, but we can't when we are weaker like this. This is theirs to finish now."

**Weiss' POV**

I stumble after Cinder, elegantly of course. I grow enough strength to creat a glyph in fron of her that springs a frozen wall in her face. Cinder's nimble body smashes against it and she slips to the ground. "Ice really does put out a fire" I say, walking over to her and pressing my raiper's tip to her neck. "Why do you work for him?

"Money, power, destruction." She snickers, a hand lighting up and firing me away with flames. "Something a Schnee would most definitely understand, correct me if I'm wrong." My skirt's hem is singed and torn, my face blackened by ash. Cinder walks over to me and looks down at my laying weak body with a smirk, before stepping down on my leg, applying strong pressure until I could hear my bone snap. I wail out and feel tears stream down my face, her foot lifting and a dry laugh ripping from her throat. "And I'm not done with my hunger for any of it." Cinder's voice is monotone and calming, but the devious look in her eyes prove that she isn't normal. Did she capture Ruby while we were out of that mission?!

"Ruby!"

**Ruby's POV**

"Ruby!" Weiss' cries are loud and strained, but as much as it hurts to hear I need to get to Roman. I fire my rifle back to fling myself forwards, landing on the running man. Torchwick is helpless as I pull my scythe up, the large blade hooked around his throat. "I have no problem elimination Grimm like you." I whisper, forcefully pulling up on Crescent Rose to cut into his throat. Blood splatters out quickly and I just break for it to avoid looking into his empty eyes. Torchwick is gone. "Ruby!"

"I'm coming princess!" I shout, closing Crescent Rose down so I can run faster. My silver eyes rest on Weiss' painful ones, the ice blue clouded from tears. Her leg is crooked and is twitching, her cries of pain quiet and weak. I bite my lip to hold back my own tears and lift her in my arms, holding her to my chest tightly.

"She got away."

"I don't care about that." I sigh, kissing her forehead and running off in Beacon's direction. "Roman is dead."

"You killed him?"

"Thanks to Blake, but yes." I mumble. "Now shush and relax, focus on me. You're okay, you're okay." I ramble, running faster. Her whimpers of pain kill me but I keep going. "You remember when we first met? And I almost blew us up?"

"Y-yeah." Weiss cries, burying her face in the crook of my neck. "Why?"

"Because you looked so amazing when I met you. I knew you were a pretty awesome girl before we even spoke, and you could say I _blew_ it."

"You're so fucking cheesy!" Her voice cracks as she screams against me, biting down on my flesh and sucking down. I bite my lip and groan out, half pain, half pleasure. "Sorry!"

"Weiss, it's okay." I gasp, feeling her teeth scrape again my neck. I burst forward through the doors and petals trail behind us as I get her into the emergency room. "Please help my princess."

**Blake's POV**

"So Professor Ozpin, what do we do now?" I question as Yang takes my hand, rubbing my bruised knuckles lightly. "Torchwick is dead but Cinder got away."

"Emerald and Mercury are nowhere to be found, either." He states, sipping from his mug. "I'm afraid they were involved in this as well."

Yang narrows her eyes and sighs. "Damn it what do we do?!"

"The only thing I can do." I interject, smirking widely. "We take them down too." Yang and I walk out of his office and crash into Ruby, who stumbles a bit before smiling at us.

"Weiss is going to be fine, but her leg was snapped clean." Her voice drops a bit but her expression stays the same. She killed Torchwick and she still looks innocent as hell. How?! "She'll be fine, technology now can get her leg healed in a few days."

"That's great Rubes. We did it." Yang grins and hugs her sister tightly. "We just need to find Cinder."

"We just need to take a break." The young girl corrects her.

I laugh and smile, my hands moving to pull my ribbon off, remembering what Roman said to me the last time I heard him. "This is the beginning to a whole new adventure for Team RWBY, and Yang… I'm finally ready to be myself."

* * *

><p>DONE! THAT'S IT! I HOPE YOU LOVED IT AS MUCH AS I DID<p>

I WORKED MY ASS OFF TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER AS AMAZING AS I COULD

EXPECT A SQUEAL SOMETIME SOON

BUT EXPECT ANOTHER STORY BEFORE THAT

AND EXPECT ME TO PICK MIND GAMES BACK UP

I LOVE YOUR SUPPORT AND ALL OF YOU SO MUCH

COULD YOU GET THIS TO 100 FAVORITES FOR THE ENDING?! MAYBE SHARE THIS AROUND?!


	38. Our Next Chapter

The sequel to this is titled _**Our Next Chapter **_and can be found over on my profile!


End file.
